


I'm Levitating (You Can Fly Away With Me Tonight)

by Jojoestar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Special Powers, Strangers to Lovers, kind of domestic fluff, sad past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoestar/pseuds/Jojoestar
Summary: Quando Baekhyun, um experiente caçador de recompensas, salva a vida de um estranho com inusitados poderes e faz dele seu assistente, não imaginava as reviravoltas que sucederiam o encontro.Navegando por inúmeros planetas na vasta Via Láctea, eles se aventuram em missões, conspirações e num amor que os faria levitar.Inspirado na canção "Levitating" de Dua Lipa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Estranho

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #165
> 
> Quero agradecer primeiramente à equipe do Exolipse Ficfest, que criou esse projeto fabuloso. Participar está sendo uma grande aventura! Além disso, quero agradecer à Isabela, que aguentou meus surtos e deu ideias, e também à Vitória (@/VickSs27), a beta incrível que me ajudou muito além do que eu imaginava e deu opiniões fundamentais pra essa história ficar desse jeitinho. Foi ótimo trabalhar com você!  
> E claro, por último mas não menos importante, agradeço à pessoa que doou o plot. Apesar de sci-fi ser querido, nunca tinha imaginado desenvolver uma história nesse tipo de universo, mas quando vi o plot na planilha soube que precisava ser meu. Espero que não se importe tanto por não ter escolhido o casal sugerido, e que goste de ler essa história tanto quanto gostei de desenvolvê-la.
> 
> Pra quem se interessar, [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47Tq2glGIivEOxg6mQaJqT) está a playlist.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura! Espero que gostem.

Baekhyun estava de bom humor naquele dia, cantarolando distraidamente para si mesmo. Havia terminado uma missão relativamente complicada e recebido seu pagamento generoso. Para ajudar, o dia estava agradável e ensolarado.

Não era sempre que podia desfrutar de uma pequena folga no solo de um planeta fazendo qualquer besteira, como tomar uma bebida gelada ou comer algo que não fosse comida enlatada. Passou a maior parte de seu tempo nos últimos 7 ou 8 anos numa cápsula de metal no meio da vasta Via Láctea, então precisava ser mais que criativo para passar o tempo e não se entediar enquanto viajava de um local para o outro, pelo seu serviço de caçador de recompensas.

Por isso, havia se dirigido a Noskael, que se encontrava próximo do centro da galáxia e era um grande planeta mercante e acolhedor. Deste modo, ele acabava sendo o destino natural de qualquer caçador de recompensas que estivesse por perto e livre de missões. Casas de banho, hotéis, restaurantes, e até mesmo diversões sórdidas podiam ser encontradas lá por um preço amigável. E Baekhyun adorava preços amigáveis. 

Pretendia, nesta noite, dormir numa cama macia e comer algum prato famoso de Noskael, onde a culinária possuía considerável prestígio por aquela parte da galáxia. Também pretendia comprar algo que não fosse ração animal feita para naves espaciais, com o intuito de agradar sua amiga felina, Juri. Ele sempre preferia deixá-la na nave, por segurança, algo que ela compreendia. E claro, precisava comprar mais livros-filme para poder se distrair durante a próxima viagem de uma missão, que não sabia qual seria.

Naquele momento, o caçador de recompensas se encontrava sentado no banco de uma praça movimentada num fim de tarde. Havia várias espécies de seres, pois Noskael era um planeta amigável com seres não humanos. Nem todo lugar era daquele jeito, já que havia espécies muito hostis com humanos devido à expansão galáctica ocorrida há cerca de 40 mil anos. 

O planeta Terra se encontrava degradado e superpopuloso, e após centenas de anos tentando, foram capazes de colonizar outros planetas. É claro que isso manifestou um comportamento já conhecido, que também era a causa da degradação do planeta natal. Os homens foram prepotentes e imperialistas. Conquistaram alguns milhões dos bilhões de planetas espalhados pela Via Láctea. A principal consequência é que muitas espécies alienígenas foram expulsas dessa galáxia, intimidadas ou extintas. As que restaram partiram para longe da maioria dos planetas onde os humanos se encontravam, em outro extremo da galáxia. Nessas partes, somente os navegadores espaciais mais habilidosos se arriscariam a explorar, e com o mapa mais atual em mãos. Ninguém gostaria de pousar no espaçoporto de um planeta comandado por espécies rancorosas.

Em geral, os planetas que faziam parte do Conselho Ecumênico eram mais receptivos e bem fiscalizados, além de possuírem acesso à energia nuclear — tão cobiçada por qualquer planeta com um governante ambicioso. O Conselho Ecumênico, sendo um órgão galáctico encabeçado pela famosa geração de grandes diplomatas do planeta Taim e finalmente colocado em prática há cerca de 200 anos, era o símbolo do progresso e civilidade na Via Láctea. A proposta dele é evitar o surgimento de governos ditatoriais e de guerras, além de manter a democracia nos planetas. Tudo uma resposta à grande onda de autoritarismo e ufanismo que tomou conta da maior parte da Era Galáctica. 

Não existe um planeta líder e o cargo mais alto, o de presidente, é escolhido entre representantes de todos os membros a cada dois anos. Entretanto, há os que questionam se Taim não é realmente o líder, entre outros fatos, por abrigar a sede do Conselho e ter desde o início eleito mais presidentes taimnianos.

Faziam parte dele 583 planetas, todos convidados. Para ser um candidato, era preciso que o planeta não tivesse conflitos externos e internos de grande magnitude, bons índices educacionais e de infraestrutura, além de bons representantes diplomáticos. A economia costumava não ser levada em conta, pois se tornar um membro significava que o crescimento viria como consequência da energia atômica, que idealmente deve alcançar desde as indústrias de base até os bens de consumo simples.

Divagando enquanto aproveitava sua folga e olhava duas crianças levando bronca de uma mulher, Baekhyun jamais imaginaria que sua vida mudaria em breve, só com a aparição de um rapaz desengonçado, misterioso, muito estranho e… bonitinho?

Um tumulto ao fim da rua pôde ser notado da praça, e logo Baekhyun largou seu milk-shake, ficando atento, como o bom caçador de recompensas que era. Quase em sua direção, corria um homem alto em trapos sujos, claramente desesperado. Três homens de roupas pretas o perseguiam, apontando desintegradores.

O povo que ocupava a praça logo se dispersou numa enorme gritaria e desordem, somente querendo salvar as próprias vidas. Acontecimentos assim não eram comuns na capital do principal continente de Noskael.

Baekhyun, porém, contrariando a massa desesperada, se pôs de pé e tirou o desintegrador do coldre. Estava pronto para agir como o vigilante independente que era, o cara que sempre acabava com a confusão, quando foi surpreendido a ponto de abrir a boca de forma até mesmo caricata.

Ele jamais se esqueceria: o homem estava virado para seus perseguidores, a expressão séria e determinada num rosto malcuidado, os cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes, o pequeno gesto que fez com as mãos e os desintegradores voando para longe.

Parecendo perceber a presença da única pessoa que não havia se retirado daquela praça, o homem alto virou o rosto, e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Baekhyun. Por cerca de cinco segundos se encararam profundamente, porém a atenção de Baekhyun foi atraída para os homens agora portando um objeto que ele não detectou a utilidade, mas parecia ameaçador, indo na direção do homem maltrapilho.

Num rompante, se pôs à frente do homem estranho e ativou seu cinto-escudo. Os homens não hesitaram, no entanto, o que era intrigante. Qualquer um naquele conjunto de planetas teria receio de armas nucleônicas. Mas lembrou-se de que eles também usavam desintegradores antes de terem sido desarmados. Aquilo estava muito estranho.

Não teve mais tempo para divagar ou questionar, pois foi puxado pelo homem mais alto novamente em direção a uma ruela, e se deixou ser levado. Os três homens ainda os seguiam, quando em um momento o rapaz desconhecido fez outro gesto voltado para os outros e um automóvel os encurralou num muro.

— Você tem uma nave? — gritou o homem mais alto, ainda segurando Baekhyun pelo pulso enquanto voltavam a correr.

— Tenho, é por ali — Baekhyun então tomou a direção e foi seguido pelo outro. Ele só conseguia pensar em sair daquele lugar, e não refletiu por que estava levando um estranho para seu local mais pessoal, sua nave El Dorado.

Chegaram ao estacionamento de naves, no centro da cidade. Era um local bastante movimentado, e isso os ajudaria a se esconder dos homens que ainda deveriam estar perseguindo o homem mais alto.

Baekhyun pediu ao outro que esperasse e pagou pela estadia após uma breve discussão com o segurança do estacionamento, pois ele havia reservado a vaga por três dias. Era o tempo que pretendia ficar, para espairecer. Mas quando a vida o dava sossego? Ao menos, bastou dizer que era um caçador de recompensas e havia uma missão urgente o esperando para que o homem parasse de encher o saco.

Já na nave, ambos não se comunicaram até Baekhyun sair da atmosfera de Noskael. Ajeitou as coordenadas no sistema de navegação utilizando a posição das estrelas e enfim virou-se para o homem mal vestido e sujo, meio fedido, que o olhava atentamente esperando o momento de se apresentar, ainda em pé e sem saber como se acomodar.

— Então… eu nem sei por onde começar, na verdade. Vamos pelo mais fácil: como se chama? — Baekhyun sentou-se à frente do outro, e Juri pulou em seu colo, avaliando o intruso. — Você pode se sentar, depois vou desinfetar tudo nesse lugar.

— Sei que não cheiro bem, prefiro ficar em pé. — Ele respondeu, e Baekhyun pôde reparar pela primeira vez em como a voz era grave e bonita. — Eu… me chamo Chanyeol. É um prazer e… eu nem sei como agradecer por ter me ajudado lá em Noskael. Achei que morreria…

— Chanyeol, então. — O menor pronunciou o nome pausadamente. Em seguida continuou com o interrogatório informal — Me diga, Chanyeol… por que aqueles homens estavam tentando te matar?

— Eu estava com fome e os roubei. Tentaram me bater e eu fugi… ficaram com mais raiva — Chanyeol falou calmamente, e parecia realmente faminto. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun estreitou os olhos.

— Hm, sim… e o que me diz daquelas coisas estranhas que fez? Mover um carro, desarmar pessoas sem encostar nelas… Nunca vi algo parecido.

— Bem, eu… nasci assim, com essa capacidade estranha. Não sei dizer a origem já que sou órfão e nunca conheci meus pais.

— Hm… e o que exatamente você faz com esse poder inato?

— Eu posso transformar qualquer metal num imã, até mesmo pessoas. Também posso atrair e manipular objetos metálicos, igual você viu.

Baekhyun ficou pensativo por um tempo, encarando de cima a baixo Chanyeol, que se sentiu um pouco intimidado.

— Entendo, Chanyeol. — Novamente pronunciou o nome lentamente. — Pode demonstrar de novo? Eu preciso acreditar no que meus olhos viram.

— S-sim… — concordou e buscou por algo no ambiente que pudesse usar de exemplo.

Encontrou uma faca sobre o balcão, que dividia a pequena sala de uma pia e armários. Baekhyun não fez objeções a qualquer ação sua, e assim Chanyeol segurou a faca e a entortou totalmente em questão de segundos. Em seguida, pegou a presilha de metal que prendia sua precária capa e a grudou na faca.

Entregou o conjunto ao outro, que olhava fascinado e tentava tirar a presilha da faca. Baekhyun foi capaz de sentir a força magnética que causava atração entre os objetos. Com algum esforço, separou-os.

Mirou o outro e apenas disse:

— Saiba apenas que se você for um ladrão, assassino ou estiver mentindo pra mim, vamos nos ver de uma forma nada legal. Combinado?

— Combinado. — Ele concordou com bastante tensão nos ombros, mas Baekhyun deixou passar. — O senhor não me disse seu nome…

— Baekhyun é meu nome. Eu apertaria sua mão, mas você está horrendo e incomodando a Juri com esse… odor. Vá pro chuveiro. — Ele apontou a porta que havia no canto esquerdo da nave — Te levo uma toalha e roupas depois.

Chanyeol apenas assentiu e se dirigiu para o lugar indicado. Baekhyun ficou esperando que ele saísse, atento aos barulhos que o recém-chegado fazia.

Ele ainda estava desconfiado das intenções do homem. Por que ele aceitaria entrar em sua nave sem saber o destino e quem Baekhyun era? Havia muitas dúvidas em sua mente. Além disso, aquela história do mais novo ter nascido assim não lhe descia pela garganta. Era muito, muito suspeito. Já andara por grande parte da galáxia, principalmente pelos planetas do mesmo sistema de Noskael, e o único caso de pessoas com habilidades estranhas de que ouvira relatos, foram de supostos resultados do uso da famosa especiaria do planeta Areen, único lugar em que ela existia. 

Dizia-se que se uma criança fosse treinada por anos usando a especiaria, havia a possibilidade de que desenvolvesse poderes. Outros relatos diziam que essa especiaria poderia causar uma intoxicação em corpos sensíveis, então somente crianças nascidas de casamentos selecionados poderiam ser candidatas a tal treinamento. Aquilo para Baekhyun era somente isso: história. Agora, no entanto, parecia a única explicação plausível.

Mesmo com tantas suspeitas, resolveu deixar o resto do interrogatório para depois. Considerando o estado do outro, não seria produtivo.

Quando Chanyeol saiu do banheiro já vestido com as roupas que o outro havia deixado penduradas para si, encontrou-o sentado no sofá que ficava perto do sistema de controle da nave. Na holotela passava algum programa visivelmente antigo de monstros gigantes, e Baekhyun estava sentado num sofá, de costas para o banheiro. Assim Chanyeol observou pela primeira vez o ambiente, um pouco mais relaxado.

As paredes de metal pareciam frias demais, porém o ambiente era aconchegante, pequeno e cheio de tapetes no chão. Era como se fosse a moradia fixa de alguém, com a prateleira perto do sofá cheia de livros-filme e enfeites. Havia um biombo de plástico maciço que dividia o ambiente principal e o que Chanyeol supunha ser um quarto.

Foi tirado de sua contemplação pelo outro, que o chamava,

— Ei, tá surdo? — Baekhyun olhava em sua direção usando um óculos redondo de leitura e parecia aborrecido por ter sido ignorado. — Perguntei se você está com fome. Agora que se limpou já posso te alimentar.

— Estou sim! Desculpe, estava distraído — falou culpado por ter aborrecido seu anfitrião.

— Então senta aqui, vou pegar algo. — O maior obedeceu e Baekhyun foi mexer num armário perto da pequena pia que havia no ambiente. — Eu não sei se você é familiar com viagens pelo espaço, mas já aviso que aqui só dá pra comer coisas enlatadas. É horrível, mas acostuma.

— Tudo bem, não sou exigente — respondeu distraidamente enquanto trocava olhares com Juri, a felina de pelos negros e olhos totalmente brancos. Chanyeol nunca havia visto um animal daquele jeito, mas achou muito bonito. Ela estava o julgando.

Algum tempo depois, Baekhyun entregou um prato cheio de gororoba enlatada e uma colher a Chanyeol, que comeu como se não houvesse amanhã. Sentiu que estava sendo observado, mas não se importou.

O homem à frente de Baekhyun quase não parecia o maltrapilho que havia acolhido. Ele estava limpo, os cabelos agora úmidos e visivelmente mais sedosos eram compridos e irregulares. O porte físico era grande, consideravelmente maior que ele mesmo, e era possível notar que os braços dele eram bem definidos. A parte mais chamativa com certeza eram as orelhas salientes que despontavam entre os fios castanhos. A calça que emprestara estava muito curta, mas era o que havia disponível. Já a camiseta azul havia servido.

Assim que terminou de comer, ele agradeceu ao seu anfitrião, e após um breve silêncio resolveu matar sua curiosidade, agora que já matara a fome.

— Então… o senhor é um comerciante? Não tem carga aqui e sua nave parece pequena, no entanto… — Mirava o outro, curioso.

— Essa nave não é cargueira mesmo. Sou um caçador de recompensas, achei que tivesse notado pelo desintegrador nucleônico que carrego.

— Um caçador de recompensas, é? Só tinha ouvido falar de pessoas como o senhor. Sempre imaginei pessoas mais velhas e mal cuidadas… Como piratas. — Sua fala tinha um _quê_ de inocência que Baekhyun achou curioso.

— Você parece ter tirado essas conclusões de livros infantis… — debochou, e Chanyeol ficou sem graça. — Você não precisa me chamar de senhor, só tenho 28 anos.

— Oh… eu tenho 22.

Formou-se outro silêncio, enquanto Chanyeol parecia digerir as informações recebidas. Baekhyun então voltou a se pronunciar:

— Fiquei pensando no que fazer com você. Ainda não compreendo o motivo de ter vindo pro espaço com um completo estranho. Eu poderia ser um traficante de pessoas e estar mentindo pra você, enquanto te levo pra algum planeta de alienígenas que escravizam humanos — falou isso olhando profundamente nos olhos do outro, que chegou a estremecer.

— Quando… ahn, quando só ficou o sen... você, naquela praça… eu olhei nos seus olhos e vi que era uma pessoa justa e boa. Geralmente tenho um bom julgamento pra esse tipo de coisa, costumo adivinhar a índole das pessoas. Veja como outra habilidade minha… — Ele olhava para as mãos entrelaçadas no próprio colo.

O mais velho ponderou por alguns segundos, ainda avaliando o homem à sua frente. Não caía naquela conversa de confiança imediata, mas com aquele poder, talvez aquele estranho pudesse ser útil em alguma missão. Se ele estivesse aplicando algum tipo de golpe, quisesse roubar sua nave ou lhe assassinar, Baekhyun poderia explodir sua cabeça com um desintegrador. Tinha confiança em sua agilidade e experiência, coisa que Chanyeol parecia não ter, e se tinha, escondia bem.

— Você tem pra onde ir? Imagino que não.

— Não… eu era um mendigo, basicamente. Estava vivendo à custa da bondade de uma senhora em Noskael. — Ainda olhava para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto do outro.

— Estava pensando que seus poderes podem ser bem úteis pro tipo de trabalho que faço. Está a fim de ser meu assistente? — Isso definitivamente roubou a atenção de Chanyeol, que o mirou cheio de surpresa estampada no rosto. — O trabalho é pesado, mas paga bem. Eu te daria 30% de cada recompensa, e se seu desempenho me surpreender posso aumentar.

O mais novo estava embasbacado com a proposta. Era um cenário que nunca poderia imaginar. Talvez o que mais o surpreendesse fosse que outro ser humano estava disposto a trocar algo para ter seus poderes como aliado, e não havia sido coercivo em momento algum.

— Se quiser pensar, tudo bem. Se decidir que não, posso te deixar num planeta que seja amigável com humanos. Conheço bastantes. — Baekhyun sugeriu, percebendo a demora do outro em decidir.

— Ah! Não é isso, Baekhyun… eu só não estava esperando por isso. E eu aceito, sim. Quero ser seu… assistente?

— Meu assistente — confirmou. — Trato feito, então?

Chanyeol olhou a mão estendida para si, e depois o rosto do outro, que estava sério. Sabia que ele estava desconfiado, e não lhe tirava a razão. Faria seu melhor para que o outro não pensasse que poderia ser apunhalado pelas costas a qualquer momento. Apertou a mão menor que a sua, de dedos finos e até mesmo delicados, e assim selaram o acordo que mudaria o caminho de suas vidas.

  
  


. . .

  
  


Já havia cerca de cinco horas que Chanyeol estava a bordo da El Dorado. Depois do acordo firmado, Baekhyun sentou-se à frente do sistema de controle da nave e dos mil aparatos que Chanyeol não fazia a mínima ideia do que eram, e ficou todo o tempo debruçado sobre o painel, sem se dirigir ao outro, muito sério e concentrado.

Chanyeol chegou a cochilar no sofá verde e aconchegante. Tinha cheiro de limpo, como tudo dentro daquela nave. Supôs que Baekhyun deveria ser um cara metódico e higiênico.

Acordou assustado com cutucões não muito gentis, e quase caiu no chão. Isso pareceu surpreender o menor, porém não houve comentários. Ele finalmente conseguiu dizer o que queria:

— Venha, quero te mostrar como escolher as missões. Me dá espaço aí. — Chanyeol se moveu e Baekhyun se acomodou ao seu lado com o pulso esquerdo levantado.

Um holograma rapidamente apareceu transmitido pela pulseira prateada no braço do mais velho. Era um sistema de navegação simples, e Baekhyun entrou numa lista com movimentos rápidos dos dedos. Havia vários rostos, de várias espécies. Ele virou-se para Chanyeol, e quando notou que estava tendo toda a atenção, começou:

— Presta atenção: essa é a lista de cabeças à prêmio em toda a galáxia, criminosos que nem o Conselho Ecumênico, os planetas humanos independentes ou os planetas de outras espécies conseguem dar conta de capturar. Então esse é o trabalho de um caçador de recompensas. Nós somos independentes, mas não é qualquer um que pode se tornar caçador. — Fez uma pausa e o outro assentiu, para mostrar que estava acompanhando a explicação.

Continuou então:

— Para se tornar um, é preciso ter um tipo de certificado. Para isso, precisamos fazer um teste que avalia as habilidades de navegação e combate. Não parece muito rígido, mas ser um caçador de recompensas nos dá uma grande responsabilidade: a permissão de portar armas atômicas, e por isso precisa-se de testes psicotécnicos e psicológicos. Nem todo planeta possui energia nuclear, somente os que fazem parte do Conselho Ecumênico. Isso você já deve saber… Enfim, nós caçadores de recompensas costumamos ser tão respeitados quanto temidos, principalmente por carregarmos as armas nucleônicas. Também temos permissão para entrar nos espaçoportos se mostrarmos o número de registro de caçador, já que a demora pode atrapalhar nas missões e assim um criminoso altamente periculoso pode escapar e causar mais males pela galáxia.

— Não sabia que tinha burocracia… na verdade, nunca pensei sobre o assunto. Mas, Baekhyun, não tem problema eu não ter certificado e ser seu assistente? — perguntou Chanyeol.

— Não para ser assistente. Eu mesmo comecei sendo um mero assistente de uma caçadora de recompensas. Ela me treinou para que eu pudesse seguir meu próprio caminho. Nunca pensei que teria meu próprio assistente… — Desviou os olhos de Chanyeol para a tela holográfica transmitida pela pulseira. — O que eu realmente queria te mostrar, depois dessa explicação, é como usar isso aqui.

Com um gesto dos dedos, fez com que a face do primeiro procurado fosse ampliada. Era obviamente um alienígena de pelos marrons e bípede.

— Aqui do lado da foto, tem o nome, o crime, a recompensa e o último local que foi visto. Esse aqui não é possível de ir atrás, porque está muito longe. Então, pra facilitar, precisa aplicar filtros na pesquisa. — Chanyeol havia se aproximado do outro para que pudesse ler direito o que havia na tela. Baekhyun mexeu novamente os dedos, e digitou a localização no filtro. A tela recarregou e outros rostos apareceram.

Passaram por diversos rostos de muitas espécies, com recompensas variadas. Chanyeol notou que Baekhyun ignorava as recompensas mais baixas e mirava nos valores maiores. Parecia ser fruto de sua experiência.

O maior já estava se cansando de toda aquela escolha, só soltando sons de surpresa quando lia os crimes praticados. Havia coisas hediondas, outras mais leves. Finalmente, algo pareceu agradar Baekhyun.

— Olhe esse, Chanyeol. O que acha? — Ele ainda não estava acostumado com alguém checando como estava se sentindo ou o que estava achando, então não conseguia deixar de ficar levemente sem jeito, tentando esconder. — É um humano que vende poções falsas a preços baixos. Estima-se que tenham sido causadas de 50 a 80 mortes em dois meses…

— São muitas pessoas… — Chanyeol lamentou. Sabia que havia muitas comunidades humanas que rejeitavam os avanços tecnológicos, mesmo centenas de séculos após o começo da Era Galáctica. E ele não as culpava. A ciência podia ser muito assustadora e egoísta, por isso bilhões de humanos continuavam com suas crenças místicas. O problema era quando surgiam oportunistas para se aproveitar da fé. — A recompensa parece boa… Esse planeta… Jaind? É longe?

— Jaind fica a dois dias de onde nos encontramos. — Virou-se para o mais novo, buscando a opinião em seus olhos. — Vai ser sua primeira missão. Que tal desmascarar um charlatão golpista?

— Eu… nunca cheguei perto de fazer algo assim. Tenho medo de errar e te atrapalhar. — Olhava receoso para Baekhyun, e viu as sobrancelhas dele arquearem como se o mandasse decidir logo. — Tudo bem. Vamos fazer essa missão.

Baekhyun então, com outro gesto, aceitou a missão e a tela holográfica sumiu.

— Sabe usar uma arma, Chanyeol? — O outro negou. — Então vou te ensinar a partir de amanhã. Você parece inteligente, então em dois dias talvez consiga acertar um alvo a poucos metros.

Recebeu um aceno, e podia ver estampado na face do outro o quão exausto ele estava. Então, apenas dirigiu-se novamente ao painel de navegação para deixá-lo à vontade.

Chanyeol voltou a bocejar, muito cansado. Fazia tempo que não ficava num ambiente que não fosse ameaçador e precisasse estar sempre alerta. A última coisa que sentiu naquele dia foi um cobertor grosso sendo colocado sobre seu corpo, e assim partiu para uma tranquilidade poucas vezes sentida.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Acordou sentindo um peso considerável em seu abdômen e notou que era uma bola de pelos negra, Juri. Ela já parecia estar se familiarizando consigo, o que provavelmente serviria para que Baekhyun confiasse no agora assistente.

Colocou a pesada Juri ao lado, sobre o cobertor, e sentou-se no sofá. Baekhyun apareceu em seu campo de visão e vestia um pijama de seda preto, a camisa de botões aberta até metade do peito.

Ele parecia uma pessoa que gostava de se vestir bem, dada a roupa que usava no dia anterior. A calça preta justa parecia feita para combate e a camisa branca e um pouco folgada, também aberta no peito, lhe caía muito bem por dentro das calças. Além disso, os cabelos negros pareciam gostosos de passar a mão. Sabia que os cabelos raspados dos lados e atrás eram gostosos ao toque por causa da careca de seu amigo, Kyungsoo, que havia conseguido fugir junto consigo quando _aquilo_ aconteceu.

Foi obrigado a sair de seus devaneios breves e inúteis quando Baekhyun se dirigiu a si.

— Dormiu bem, não? Apagou por 12 horas seguidas, e a Juri até me abandonou pra deitar com você… — falou com certo humor na voz, que não se traduzia em sua cara um tanto amarrada. Era difícil saber o que se passava na mente dele.

— Tudo isso? — Chanyeol estava realmente surpreso. Nos últimos meses, não conseguia dormir mais que duas horas seguidas. — Deve ser por isso que estou dolorido. Mas me sinto muito revigorado…

— Ótimo, pois hoje vou te treinar com uma pistola, e é bom que pegue o jeito logo, só temos um dia e meio até Jaind. Está com fome?

— Estou…

— Como não sou sua babá e você vai morar aqui por uns tempos, a comida fica naquele armário. — Apontou — Coma logo e fique pronto para o treino em 30 minutos. Ah, e não é pra comer a seleção de frutas enlatadas. Isso é sobremesa, e só abro em ocasiões especiais. O abridor nucleônico é essa coisa azul sobre a pia.

— Certo, capitão.

Baekhyun riu com o vocativo e não disse mais nada, sumindo em seguida atrás do biombo que separava o provável quarto do resto do ambiente.

Lutou um pouco para abrir a lata, mas conseguiu usar o abridor após algum raciocínio. Havia escolhido macarrão enlatado, pensando ser melhor que qualquer coisa que havia comido no dia anterior, e ficou triste ao constatar que era igualmente ruim. Mas com certeza era melhor que comer sobras de comida alheia.

Após lavar o rosto e prender os fios consideravelmente compridos com um pedaço de barbante que achou, esperou o outro aparecer. Ficou acariciando Juri, com medo de tocar em qualquer botão e estragar algo.

O mais velho voltou a aparecer, carregando uma caixa média e preta de plástico maciço. Colocou sobre a mesa de centro da sala e mostrou o conteúdo a Chanyeol: duas pistolas automáticas e munição.

— Essa arma ainda é a velha maneira de conseguir o que se quer, inventada centenas de séculos antes dos desintegradores e armas atômicas que não emitem radiação fatal — explicou. — Eu nunca usei essa nave para esse tipo de coisa, nunca disparei um desintegrador ou uma arma comum aqui. Não sei se vai dar uma merda muito grande e você vai destruir alguma coisa. De qualquer modo, se quiser destruir a nave e nos matar sem ar no espaço, já tem capacidade pra isso com seus poderes, não?

— Sim… mas eu jamais faria isso…

— Imagino que não, estou apenas colocando a situação em panos limpos. — Desviou o olhar do rosto inseguro do maior e começou seus preparativos.

Acionou um escudo nucleônico grande, que cobria uma das paredes metálicas da El Dorado. Era de um rosa translúcido, e podia-se ver claramente onde se encontrava. Afastou o sofá e acordou Juri para que ela ficasse fora de seu caminho.

— Eu tinha esse escudo guardado há anos e finalmente encontrei um uso, sorte a nossa — disse a Chanyeol quando já estavam de pé em frente ao escudo. — Ele vai absorver as balas, e seu trabalho é acertar o alvo que eu coloquei atrás dele. Certo?

Obteve a confirmação do outro e assim lhe entregou a pistola automática. Chanyeol parecia não saber o que fazer com ela, o olhar perdido. Baekhyun suspirou e pacientemente ajustou a postura do outro — segurou em sua cintura e lhe fez flexionar levemente os joelhos, ajustou a altura dos braços e mostrou o modo como destravar e segurar a arma. Sentiu o outro estremecer com isso, mas não deu importância.

Afastou-se e mandou que o outro mirasse no alvo e assim atirasse. No primeiro, Chanyeol fechou os olhos e atirou _bastante_ longe do alvo. Baekhyun, paciente, pediu apenas que ele não fechasse os olhos e nem ficasse tão tenso.

O segundo foi tão ruim quanto o primeiro, o terceiro, quarto e quinto também. Ele só relaxou um pouco mais quando percebeu que não errava o suficiente para que o escudo nucleônico não fizesse seu trabalho. Depois, conseguiu aproximar vários metros o tiro do alvo.

Elogios pareciam encorajar o maior, Baekhyun notou. Por isso, usou deles para dar confiança ao outro: “ _Isso mesmo, mais um pouco_ ”, “ _Quase, Chanyeol, bom garoto_ ” num tom suave, “ _Esse foi muito bom_ ”, e finalmente um “ _Parabéns! Isso aí, porra_ ”, quando acertou bastante perto. Esse último fez Chanyeol sorrir genuinamente e Baekhyun dar tapinhas suaves em seu ombro.

Aquela parceria parecia estar funcionando, apesar de ser somente o começo.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


No dia seguinte, experimentou o salto pelo hiperespaço algumas vezes, e foi _bem_ estranho. Baekhyun havia explicado o motivo de sentir como se seus órgãos estivessem se fundindo: em viagens simples, dentro do mesmo sistema, não era preciso utilizar aquela prática. Mas para percorrer vários anos-luz, saltos no hiperespaço eram necessários. O hiperespaço consistia numa região que não era espaço, tempo, matéria, nem energia. Era o nada, e assim era possível atravessar a galáxia em poucos instantes.

Chanyeol confessou não entender muito, e Baekhyun apenas riu dizendo que não era necessário, e que poderia chamar um salto pelo hiperespaço de “ _quando seus órgãos se tornam um”_.

Na maior parte do tempo dentro daquela nave, Chanyeol ficava sentado no sofá assistindo aos programas gravados de Baekhyun, quando não estava treinando com a pistola. Os programas eram em grande parte antigos e sobre monstros gigantes, nada que parecesse muito realista. Havia poucas histórias de amor e de “chorar”, como Chanyeol chamava.

Havia até mesmo vasculhado a estante grande que havia perto da tela holográfica, e confirmou que Baekhyun era dono de muitos livros físicos e CDs, o que era incomum naquela era. Aquilo em certas partes do universo era considerado relíquia, sendo possível pedir qualquer quantia em troca.

É claro que tomou essa liberdade somente pelo seu… patrão? Colaborador? Estar no banho. Ainda não sabia exatamente como tratar o outro, apesar de ele parecer não gostar muito de formalidades.

Nos momentos em que Baekhyun não estava debruçado no painel de controle da nave, estava sentado ao lado de Chanyeol no sofá, ou assistindo atentamente aos programas ultrapassados, ou com os olhos em seu leitor digital e óculos de leitura redondos. O mais novo achava que ele ficava muito charmoso nesses momentos.

Não conversavam tanto, os dois pareciam acostumados com a solidão, cada um a seu modo. Mas sempre que acontecia, Chanyeol descobria coisas sobre o mais velho, como o fato de ele sentir ciúmes de Juri e tentar esconder, além de coisas sobre o passado.

— Ela gostou mesmo de você, hein? — Baekhyun comentou quando estavam a 8 horas de Jaind e somente alguns poucos saltos eram necessários.

— Acho que sim, ela é muito amigável… animais costumam gostar de mim — respondeu enquanto acariciava o pelo da felina que estava cochilando entre ambos, encostada nas pernas de Chanyeol.

— Hm, que sortudo… ela trocou muito fácil de pessoa favorita — falou enquanto olhava para seu leitor digital, sem realmente o ler, Chanyeol pôde notar.

— Ahn, talvez eu só tenha mais calor corporal que você, capitão — disse mais para tranquilizá-lo. Naquele momento, foi fácil de lê-lo, com sua fala sugestiva.

— Não precisa ser modesto. Ela gostou bastante de você.

— Como ela virou sua mascote?

— Ela não é minha mascote, é minha _amiga_. Não teria a trazido se ela não tivesse concordado comigo.

— Ah, sim, claro… então como se tornaram amigos? Ela não é como um gato doméstico.

— Não mesmo. Ela é de um planeta bem distante chamado Tret. Lá eles criaram essa espécie de felino. Ela me ajudou a capturar um _serial killer_ 3 anos atrás, gostou de mim e aceitou quando eu a chamei para ser minha companheira.

— Então assim como eu, ela consegue enxergar a índole das pessoas só com um olhar. — Baekhyun virou o rosto para Chanyeol e apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Este corou, notando que havia soado demasiado convencido.

Após um breve silêncio, o caçador de recompensas se pronunciou:

— Você gosta do seu cabelo assim?

— Não muito, tá torto, mas quero deixar crescer.

— Quando terminarmos a missão em Jaind você pode comprar roupas e arrumar esse cabelo. É um planeta majoritariamente humano, então tem muitas coisas pra nós.

— É uma ótima ideia, capitão — concordou. — Mas… ainda estou um pouco receoso sobre fazer a coisa errada. Eu não sei se quero acertar o alvo sempre… não conseguiria matar uma pessoa.

— Oh. Bem, você não precisa matar, pode deixar essa parte comigo se for preciso que isso aconteça. Matar desnecessariamente não é o trabalho de um caçador de recompensas. Nós capturamos e matamos somente em último caso, e o pagamento é descontado. Saber atirar é um requisito básico da autodefesa quando mexemos com pessoas que em geral não ligam de matar quem quer ganhar dinheiro pela cabeça delas.

— Você fala como se estivesse muito acostumado com a morte... A única consequência ser um desconto no pagamento não é muito empático.

Baekhyun soltou um riso sem humor.

— É o que acontece quando se se torna um soldado numa guerra sem sentido. Você para de pensar nas consequências que tirar uma vida pode trazer — falou, com os olhos presos na televisão, mas sem assisti-la. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

— Você foi um soldado? Mesmo? — exclamou.

— Fui, em Kaesus. É meu planeta natal, fica na periferia da galáxia.

— Nunca ouvi falar dele…

— É um planeta pobre em todos os sentidos. As pessoas, o solo, as águas, a vegetação, nem animais existem quase. A parte habitável é um deserto menos pior que o resto. E está em guerra há… cerca de 40 anos com o planeta vizinho, Maellas.

— Por que tanto tempo de guerra..?

— Nem eu sei dizer, e por isso e outros motivos, desertei. Não havia mais sentido em lutar por aquele planeta, não depois de… não importa mais. — Fez uma pausa, freando o que diria. Chanyeol supôs que era algo muito doloroso e não insistiu. — A conclusão é que guerras são totalmente sem sentido. Os governantes querem tanto o poder que são capazes de passar por cima de seu próprio povo, por puro egoísmo.

Chanyeol pôde ver que era um desabafo sincero e inesperado para ambos. Baekhyun olhou para si, um pouco sem jeito por sentir-se tão exposto a um quase estranho.

— Ahn, vou checar nossa posição, já está na hora de mais alguns saltos! — exclamou, levantando-se para ir até o painel de controle e ficar ocupado por algumas horas.

O mais novo ficou no sofá, sentindo-se um imbecil por não ter conseguido reagir propriamente, como se não se importasse com o que o outro havia dito. Ninguém se abria para ele daquela maneira, então não sabia como agir. Mas talvez tivesse tornado a situação mais constrangedora se houvesse dito algo para consolá-lo.

Sem que falassem sobre algo realmente importante novamente, chegou a hora de estacionar no espaçoporto principal de Jaind e junto, a primeira missão de Chanyeol como assistente de caçador de recompensas.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Era um fim de tarde na época de férias em Jaind, portanto a tarefa de encontrar um estacionamento com vagas para a nave foi caótica, mesmo que a El Dorado fosse considerada uma nave pequena. Ao menos, receberam prioridade na fila do espaçoporto ao comprovarem que estavam numa missão.

A forma de descobrir o paradeiro de um criminoso variava muito com sua periculosidade. Nesse caso, o homem trabalhava com o público, então a melhor forma era vagar pelo local onde fora revelado seu último paradeiro e eventualmente perguntar às pessoas. Mas, principalmente, era preciso ter o instinto de caçador de recompensas para notar que alguma merda estava rolando, só batendo os olhos.

Chanyeol seguia o caçador sem entender muito o sentido de ele estar questionando transeuntes circulando pela rua relativamente cheia. Mas notava que ele era bom com as perguntas, agia como se fosse um cliente interessado nos serviços do criminoso que procuravam. Souberam dessa forma,, que em cerca de duas horas ele estaria numa rua famosa por vender objetos traficados, perigosos e não acessíveis para a maior parte da população.

Para matar o tempo, concordaram em ir até a tal rua ao descobrirem que lá havia muitas barracas de comida. Escolheram uma barraca de lámen, e comeram já sentindo saudades da comida de verdade, coisa que qualquer caçador de recompensas prezava. Afinal, comida é uma felicidade para a maior parte das pessoas, uma forma até mesmo de encontrar conforto em situações ruins e uma recompensa para as boas.

Após terminar a refeição bem antes de Baekhyun, sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhado por fazer papel de morto de fome, não que não o fosse, mas por algum motivo não queria parecer isso na frente do mais velho. Deveria ser o respeito que sentia.

Passou a observar os arredores caóticos. Havia centenas de ambulantes e artistas de rua. Interessou-se no ser de outra espécie que tocava de longe um instrumento grande de sopro — o qual conseguia ouvir pouco devido ao ambiente caótico. Fazia-o lembrar-se do instrumento que gostava de tocar, porém este era de cordas, e só havia o visto no planeta em que passara a juventude.

Voltaram a perambular pela rua cheia de vida após Baekhyun também se alimentar, num silêncio confortável. De vez em quando, um dos dois apontava algo interessante ou pitoresco que viam pela rua, como um grupo circense interespécie que passara, fazendo acrobacias. Era divertido.

Quando o horário já se aproximava, foram até a parte da cidade — não tão longe — onde Jeffery Tron, o criminoso, costumava ficar de acordo com as informações coletadas mais cedo.

Não foi nada difícil achá-lo, apesar de estar tanto quanto ou até mais movimentado que o local onde haviam feito o jantar. Jeffery era um homem chamativo, e Baekhyun ainda não compreendia o motivo de ser tão difícil capturá-lo, mas mesmo assim não o subestimaria. Ele sem dúvidas possuía uma carta na manga.

Jeffery Tron vestia uma túnica colorida de rosa e verde, com um capuz cravejado de bijuterias. Seu rosto e mãos — únicas partes visíveis — eram esqueléticos e enrugados. Estava sentado num pequeno banco e à sua frente estava uma mesa, mas nenhuma mercadoria se encontrava nela, apenas uma placa que dizia “Vendem-se poções sem receita: seus desejos não ficam mais na sarjeta”. As palavras fizeram Chanyeol soltar um risinho que tentou disfarçar, e Baekhyun não o julgou, era bem ridículo.

Aproximaram-se repassando o plano discutido anteriormente. Agiram como se fossem clientes casuais, aproveitando que não havia nenhum outro sendo atendido.

— Em que posso ajudá-los, rapazes? — perguntou Jeffery, olhando atenciosamente para os dois homens, os olhos indo de um para o outro.

— Estou procurando uma poção… elas funcionam mesmo, senhor? — perguntou Baekhyun, dissimulado.

— É claro, meu jovem… — Sorriu aberto, mostrando os dentes grandes e amarelados. — Não é comum ver rapazes tão bonitos e limpos por aqui. São estrangeiros?

O caçador de recompensas supôs que já estivessem despertando a suspeita de Jeffery, afinal ele já havia escapado de dezenas de outras emboscadas. Felizmente, ele e Chanyeol criaram juntos uma historinha que esperavam que fosse convincente, se, neutralizassem ao máximo seus sotaques.

— Viemos de Umliad — citou um planeta membro do Conselho Ecumênico, relativamente próximo de Jaind — Deve ter ouvido falar, as leis sobre remédios e drogas são muito rígidas em nosso planeta. A fama de suas poções chegaram até nós, e por termos um problema muito urgente que nada conseguiu solucionar, viemos até aqui.

— Compreendo, compreendo. — Sorriu ainda mais largo, se era possível. — E o que procuram solucionar?

— Minha mãe está muito doente, foi picada por um inseto que deixou nela parasitas que destroem os músculos, de acordo com os médicos… — falou com pesar, torcendo para que a expressão facial convencesse o criminoso.

— Oh, mas que terrível, meu jovem! Mas você tem sorte, pois tenho exatamente o que precisa. — Inclinou-se para pegar um saco debaixo da mesa, e após longos segundos vasculhando, retirou um frasco pequeno, cheio de um líquido azul anil. Colocou-o sobre a mesa. — A medicina não resolve nada, meus jovens. O problema dessa sociedade tão dependente da tecnologia, é ignorar as tradições e os ensinamentos antigos. Onde já se viu precisar de uma parafernália atômica para coçar as costas? É tremendamente absurdo!

— Sim, senhor… tem toda a razão. A medicina mais avançada de Umliad não foi capaz de fazer nada pela minha mãe…

Apesar de estar tentando atuar, Baekhyun concordava parcialmente com o discurso do criminoso sobre a tecnologia nem sempre ser a saída. Ela proporcionava conforto material, mas o que se podia observar nos planetas com os aparatos e técnicas mais avançadas, era que as pessoas se tornavam cada vez mais deprimidas. O refúgio costumava ser o resgate das antigas religiões, do metafísico, para alcançar o conforto espiritual.

Mas também era por esse motivo que desprezava pessoas como Jeffery Tron. Suas supostas poções milagrosas foram responsáveis por dezenas de mortes. Ele era desonesto e se aproveitava de pessoas vulneráveis espiritualmente para ganhar dinheiro. Isso, para Baekhyun, era totalmente imperdoável. Por isso teria gosto em ferrar com aquele charlatão.

— Jovem sábio, jovem sábio… O preço fica 400 _woolongs_. Garanto que vai funcionar e logo sua família vai estar comemorando.

— 400? Vou levar, com certeza. — Entendia a tentação das pessoas. Era extremamente barato e Jeffery parecia persuasivo, apesar de não ter necessitado usar essa habilidade com Baekhyun, que só queria concretizar o plano.

— Ótimo. — Jeffery continuava sorridente.

— Dê a ele o dinheiro, Chanyeol. — disse ao mais novo, que prontamente enfiou a mão nos bolsos e tirou algumas moedas.

Assim que as entregou ao homem, ele quebrou um frasco que antes estava escondido e uma fumaça branca como névoa nublou a visão do caçador e do assistente. Jeffery estava tentando fugir, provavelmente por ter percebido que os dois homens não eram nada daquilo que haviam anunciado.

Mas é claro que não contava com o plano nada convencional dos dois homens.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun foram atrás de Jeffery, que empurrava pessoas pelo caminho para obter passagem. O criminoso possuía melhor condicionamento físico do que aparentava. A perseguição foi cansativa e estavam adentrando uma parte mais isolada da cidade, assim tendo uma visão melhor do alvo, que finalmente se tornava lento por uma razão que o próprio estranhou muito.

O corpo do criminoso estava repleto de metais acoplados, desde placas de aço à abridores de lata de alumínio. Como o planejado, Chanyeol havia o tornado num imã, de forma que não pudesse continuar a ser sorrateiro como era com outros caçadores de recompensa, pois sempre acabavam o perdendo de vista.

Logo puderam alcançá-lo. O homem quase engatinhava, tamanho o peso do que estava junto ao seu corpo. Ele grunhia e praguejava, sem entender o que acontecia consigo.

— Já pode parar, Jeffery Tron. Você foi pego — declarou Baekhyun, observando o quase rastejar patético do charlatão.

— O que fizeram comigo?! — Ele passou a gritar, exigindo uma resposta, mas não a obtendo. As poucas pessoas que passavam na rua, observavam a cena com estranheza.

Jeffery parecia ter desistido da fuga, muito exausto. Virou-se para os dois homens que estavam atrás de si.

— Eu não sei como fez isso, se é magia ou alguma ferramenta abominável, mas faça isso parar! Você vai me esmagar! — Cuspia saliva, tomado pela raiva.

— Você vai sofrer muito antes que possa morrer com isso. — Riu o caçador. — Agora vamos te levar e pegar nossa recompensa gorda, enquanto você será levado para apodrecer numa cela, e talvez reflita sobre as vidas com que acabou vendendo aquelas porcarias venenosas. — Olhava com desprezo para o homem agora patético à sua frente.

Jeffery proferiu impropérios de calão muito baixo, totalmente ignorados pelos dois homens mais jovens, enquanto Chanyeol o arrastava pelo chão até a unidade policial mais próxima. O homem se debatia tanto que parecia sofrer de uma convulsão, o que deixou Chanyeol, com seu coração mole, preocupado. Isso obrigou Baekhyun a checar, vendo que era apenas um acesso de raiva do criminoso. Deveria ser realmente revoltante para ele ser pego após tantos anos dando fugindo de qualquer tentativa alheia de prendê-lo.

No caminho, Jeffery revelou em um de seus pequenos surtos que já havia notado que eram caçadores de recompensa assim que abriram a boca. O sotaque não era de nenhum planeta próximo dali, muito menos de Umliad, o qual descobriram ser o planeta originário do criminoso.

Em meio ao caos e mais objetos de metal se juntando a Jeffery, chegaram finalmente até a unidade policial. Entregaram o prisioneiro, agora mais quieto, pelas energias gastas amaldiçoando os rapazes e sendo comprimido por tantas parafernálias.

Chanyeol desfez o efeito magnético sobre o charlatão, e todos os metais se desacoplaram de seu corpo. Ele soltou uma exclamação de alívio, e foi levado para a prisão. Os dois então foram reclamar a recompensa.

Os policiais, como sempre, não usavam da paciência com os caçadores de recompensas. A existência desses era enxergada por muitos oficiais, por toda a galáxia, como uma ofensa à autoridade policial e um atestado de sua ineficiência em defender a sociedade.

Muitos cidadãos admiravam mais os caçadores, pois no último século fora criada uma visão romântica, através de obras literárias, músicas, e mídias visuais, dessas pessoas que se colocavam em perigo para capturar os criminosos mais periculosos da Via Láctea. Eram vistos até mesmo como heróis em certos planetas onde a polícia era violenta demais e corrupta, atendendo às vontades das elites. Mas é claro que os caçadores não eram esses santos, havia todo tipo deles: justiceiros, cumpridores do dever, violentos e corruptos. Como qualquer grande grupo.

Após lidar com policiais cheios de má vontade, enfim conseguiram sua tão almejada recompensa. Estavam animados por recebê-la, mas principalmente pelo plano ter dado certo.

— Eu estava cético, mas a captura só deu certo por causa da sua habilidade estranha. Vou te dar 40% dessa vez. Bom trabalho, Chanyeol. — Na voz do mais velho satisfação podia ser captada.

— Eu… obrigado. Fiquei muito receoso quando ele tentou fugir, achei que talvez escapasse para tão longe de mim que perdesse o efeito sobre ele.

— Mas deu certo e devia se orgulhar disso. A maior parte foi planejamento seu, de qualquer forma.

— Foi trabalho em equipe — disse timidamente, recebendo um sutil riso nasalado do outro.

Já havia anoitecido e andavam sem um rumo definido. As ruas estavam mais tranquilas naquela parte da cidade. Baekhyun então lembrou-se de algo.

— Ei, vai querer comprar roupas e cortar esse cabelo? Tem uns lugares aqui perto. — Virou-se para olhar novamente as calças curtas que o mais novo vestia.

— Você esperaria? Não posso usar suas roupas pra sempre. Nem me servem…

— Espero. Vamos lá.

A partir de recomendações do mais velho, Chanyeol pela primeira vez na vida, comprou roupas para si mesmo com o próprio dinheiro. Isso o deixava orgulhoso e ansioso, não fazia ideia de como o futuro seria, mas esperava que se sentisse satisfeito consigo mesmo mais vezes.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
Poucas semanas e duas missões mais simples depois , estavam a caminho de outra missão, no planeta Adozand. Ficava a uma semana da última localidade, mas a recompensa era generosa, e por isso Baekhyun aceitou-a.

A missão consistia em recuperar o objeto que um criminoso da espécie _dicha_ havia roubado de uma grande empresa farmacêutica de outro planeta um pouco distante. O tal objeto era dito ser o mais recente experimento da empresa, e sua utilidade era sigilosa. Baekhyun preferia não saber para que servia, afinal as grandes corporações que dominavam a saúde estavam sempre planejando algo mirabolante e perigoso. Elas eram boas em criar tanto métodos de adoecer seres vivos quanto para mitigar os efeitos. O lucro chegava de todas as formas.

Os dias que os separavam de Adozand passavam arrastados, dando a oportunidade para que a nave saísse do silêncio constante. Não estavam juntos por muito tempo, então o estranhamento era esperado.

Chanyeol, porém, desde a missão em Jaind, estava bastante motivado a criar boas relações com Baekhyun — o cara que lhe dera uma oportunidade —, mesmo que ele estivesse visivelmente cauteloso sobre sua índole e intenções. Por isso, iniciava conversas principalmente usando de perguntas. De que modo Baekhyun sabia como não colidir com objetos no espaço? Como funcionava em termos técnicos a viagem pelo hiperespaço? Não tinha problema lançar excrementos para o espaço? Coisas bobas assim eram constantes nos diálogos.

Descobriu que Baekhyun era inesperadamente, ou nem tanto, até que paciente para explicar. Podia explicar a mesma coisa com detalhes até duas vezes, e depois disso já se tornava impaciente e um pouco irritadiço. Era bem óbvio que ele não estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas por tanto tempo no dia a dia, de forma que Chanyeol não precisava nem saber como ele levava a vida para chegar a essa conclusão.

Não mentiria para si mesmo que tinha lá sua diversão deixar Baekhyun irritado. As orelhas dele ficavam vermelhas, o tom de voz mais grave, o cenho franzido. A verdade é que ele ficava bem bonito daquele jeito. Sentia-se como uma criança às vezes, fingindo que não havia entendido algo somente para vê-lo assim, mas ignorava. Era uma de suas únicas distrações, afinal.

Outra descoberta que fez, rendeu-lhe mais uma história do mais velho.

Certo dia, estava treinando com a pistola automática — por insistência de Baekhyun —, enquanto o outro estava trancado no banheiro. Concentrado, levou um susto, que o outro pareceu não notar, quando ele apareceu em seu campo de visão com o torso nu, uma toalha pendurada no pescoço e vestido somente com meias e uma calça azul marinho de seda. Suas roupas confortáveis sempre eram desse material.

Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção, foi a extensa cicatriz irregular que havia nas costas do caçador de recompensas. A pele era bem mais clara e provavelmente mais sensível que o resto da pele saudável. Perguntou-se como aquilo poderia ter acontecido e imaginou a dor que o mais velho deveria ter sentido.

Baekhyun percebeu que era encarado e virou-se de onde estava mexendo nos controles da El Dorado. Deu de cara com o olhar alarmado do outro por ter sido pego no flagra obviamente o encarando. _E se aquilo fosse um tópico sensível?! P_ ensou o mais novo.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar de uma maneira nada natural para a felina dormindo no sofá. Logo ouviu um riso nasalado vindo do outro lado do cômodo. Óbvio que o mais velho já sabia o motivo da reação do mais novo. As pessoas costumavam reagir assim, às vezes um pouco mais sutis. Andava notando que as reações dele eram bem espontâneas, chegando a ser engraçado.

— Que cara é essa, Chanyeol? Parece que mijou na calça — provocou.

— Não! É que… não é nada. — Sentou-se ao lado de Juri, acariciando os pelos negros dela, querendo focar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu já sei o que é, as pessoas reagem assim mesmo. Está tudo bem, eu sei que é bem feio e assusta. — Deu um sorriso torto que não alcançou seus olhos.

— Não! Não é por isso que fiquei assim — explicou-se, com medo da reação do outro. — Só imaginei o que de tão grave deve ter acontecido pra você carregar isso.

— Ah… quer saber como foi? Não tenho trauma sobre isso ou algo do tipo.

— Se… se se sentir confortável pra falar… não vou insistir!

Baekhyun então sentou-se numa poltrona que havia próximo de Chanyeol. Não achou que haveria problema em compartilhar algumas histórias antigas, e o outro andava se esforçando visivelmente para que tivessem uma relação mais amigável e menos estranha entre duas pessoas que moravam juntas.

— Eu estava numa missão com minha antiga… mentora. Era um novato. Estávamos num planeta não amigável com humanos, e a missão era especialmente complicada. Deveríamos pegar uma gangue interespécie e os emboscar durante uma reunião importante que só soubemos da existência durante a investigação que durou um mês. — Riu nostálgico, olhando para o breu do universo através da pequena janela. . Ela sempre gostou de pegar as piores missões possíveis, tinha um senso de justiça e dever que nunca vi antes. Enfim… durante a emboscada, algumas coisas deram errado, que não convém comentar, mas fui atacado por trás com uma arma atômica.

— Eu sinto muito… — lamentou Chanyeol com os olhos marejados, o que surpreendeu o mais velho. — Fico muito feliz que tenha saído vivo dessa situação.

— Não precisa chorar, Chanyeol.... Já passou. Faz um tempo. Eu estou bem — garantiu ao outro. Não entendia como um quase estranho poderia sentir tanta empatia ao ponto de chorar por cicatrizes de outra pessoa. Nem amigos eram, e mesmo assim os olhos úmidos e brilhantes do outro pareciam sinceros. Poderia aquele rapaz fazê-lo se questionar ainda mais sobre coisas que tinha como verdades absolutas?

Chanyeol passou as costas das mãos sobre os olhos quase a derrubarem as lágrimas, querendo enfiar-se no buraco que jogava os excedentes para fora da nave, bem no espaço sideral. Achava-se na patética situação de ser consolado por quem realmente sofrera com o acontecido, só porque era um coração de geleia sem salvação.

— Desculpe. Eu nem mesmo sei o motivo de ter ficado assim. Vou… regar suas plantinhas. — Encarava o chão, envergonhado, o que não era novidade.

Outra das descobertas que havia feito era o cômodo em que Baekhyun fizera uma espécie de jardim com paredes metálicas. Havia diversos tipos de plantas, algumas que davam lindas flores. O ambiente era climatizado, e apesar de pequeno e potencialmente claustrofóbico, ambos gostavam de trancar-se lá para ficarem sozinhos por alguns momentos, em meio a algum resquício da natureza.

— Chanyeol, você não precisa pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que fala, é meio irritante. Se quer falar, simplesmente fale. Pare com essa… paranoia de que vou ficar bravo com qualquer merda e _fale._ — Resolveu ser sincero. Não tinha paciência para pessoas que falavam pisando em ovos, e Chanyeol fazia tanto isso que era questão de tempo até expressar o que pensava. Sabia que ele era inseguro e de sua maneira queria ajudá-lo a superar isso. _Pelo bem da convivência_ , dizia a si mesmo.

Aquilo foi um baque para Chanyeol. Não tinha habilidades sociais muito desenvolvidas, portanto sabia que deixava muito a desejar no convívio. Mas mesmo ouvindo o que já sabia, algo pelo qual já se repreendia internamente, foi difícil. Não estava magoado com o outro, apenas não esperava aquilo tão diretamente, e esse talvez fosse seu erro, pois já tinha atestado diversas vezes como Baekhyun era uma pessoa sincera.

De verdade, tinha bastante medo que um dia o mais velho cansasse de si e o expulsasse. Não teria para onde ir, e preferia evitar esses pensamentos o quanto podia, mesmo que fosse difícil. Sempre que pensava ter dito algo errado, logo vinha o medo de ficar novamente desamparado no mundo. Era provavelmente seu maior pavor na vida. Isso era a última coisa que queria externalizar, também. O que o caçador de recompensas pensaria de si? Ou melhor, teria como pensar algo pior?

— Tudo bem… vou me policiar sobre isso — respondeu, tentando soar neutro e maduro, mas falhando miseravelmente. Sua voz entregava que a fala de Baekhyun havia mexido consigo, obviamente.

— Não é se policiar, porra. É falar o que pensa de verdade, ser sincero. Sei que você é inseguro pra caralho, então precisa ir construindo isso todo dia, toda hora. E não falo isso só pro nosso convívio. Serve pra quando sua vida estiver em jogo e tiver que lutar por ela. As missões até agora foram bem tranquilas perto dos padrões, e não é minha intenção levar um assistente pra morte. Tem que aprender a sobreviver nesse mundo, principalmente quando não há ninguém pra se apoiar.

— Eu entendo tudo o que quer dizer, mas não consigo achar uma resposta satisfatória nesse momento. Des… — interrompeu a palavra costumeira. — Nada.

— Eventualmente, você vai parar até de pensar em pedir desculpas. Pelo menos é o que acho necessário. Claro que vai de você seguir os conselhos que estou dando, pode até ignorar tudo o que falei. Falo de caçador de recompensas pra um possível outro, se acabar gostando dessa vida e seguindo ela, apesar de achar que não é sua vocação. Mas me repetindo, é você quem decide a própria vida acima de todos.

O mais novo apenas assentiu, olhando para o chão ainda. Era uma conversa difícil. Baekhyun pareceu dar o assunto por encerrado ao notar que Chanyeol não diria mais nada. Voltou para os controles da El Dorado e lá ficou, ainda sem camisa, a cicatriz exposta. A toalha antes em seu ombro, jazia no encosto da poltrona que acabara de desocupar.

Chanyeol olhou de relance para a cicatriz e logo dirigiu-se à pseudoestufa, buscando uma paz interior que dificilmente alcançaria. Não lembrava de já ter sentido-a em algum momento de sua breve, porém paradoxalmente longa, vida.

Baekhyun, no outro cômodo, somente certificou-se de que estavam na rota certa e de que a nave estava segura. Jogou-se no sofá livre, que era constantemente ocupado pelo assistente, e passou a refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida ultimamente.

Deu-se conta de que Chanyeol sabia muitas coisas sobre si, mas o contrário não acontecia. Das coisas que sabia do outro, desconfiava. A origem dos poderes, já há muito provado reais, era desconhecida. Não sabia a verdadeira origem dele, nem se aquele era seu verdadeiro nome ou idade. Estava no escuro. Tudo apontava para que o assistente fosse algum tipo de impostor, um fugitivo, mas já havia procurado o nome dele nos registros dos caçadores de recompensas. 

Apesar de tudo, ele exalava honestidade quase que pelos poros, era empático e sensível. Esses fatos eram impossíveis de se ignorar.

Pensou também que talvez ele não lhe dissesse sobre o passado por estar em fuga. Mas fuga de quê? Só descobriria se ouvisse dele, e não sabia se era o certo interrogá-lo. Talvez fosse demais pedir para que o outro confiasse em si e lhe contasse suas questões, sendo que o próprio Baekhyun não confiava nele. De qualquer modo, sabia com certeza que havia algo sendo escondido. Sua meta era descobrir isso e quais eram os objetivos dele, para que puder julgar por conta própria se Chanyeol era ou não uma ameaça.

Baekhyun só não contava que a descoberta fosse mexer _tanto_ consigo.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  
  


Quando chegaram a Adozand, era uma manhã no fim do inverno gélido, porém não mais gélido que as interações dos dois tripulantes humanos da El Dorado nos últimos dias.

Tudo parecia pior do que no começo entre eles. Chanyeol obviamente não sabia fingir que não estava com as palavras de Baekhyun rondando sua mente todas as vezes que se falavam, e o mais velho não era o melhor para começar um assunto que gerasse uma conversa produtiva, sempre aproveitando alguma pergunta ou comentário do mais novo para estender a interação.

O caçador de recompensas estava acostumado com silêncio e tranquilidade, porém dessa vez isso o deixava demasiadamente desconfortável, visto que o mais novo mal olhava em sua cara, deixando claro que suas palavras haviam provocado o efeito reverso. No momento, achou apropriado dizê-las, mas agora que estavam desse jeito, gostaria de ter ficado calado.

Caminhavam pelas ruas da principal cidade do único continente de Adozand, um planeta bem pequeno, porém muito populoso por ter ótimas condições climáticas, semelhantes até ao planeta natal dos humanos, a Terra.

Por sorte, Baekhyun havia insistido para que Chanyeol comprasse um casaco quando fizeram compras em Jaind, caso contrário o assistente estaria sofrendo mais do que já parecia estar: o rosto pálido, a postura encolhida, as mãos sendo esfregadas nos braços em busca de algum calor. Queria tranquilizá-lo com o fato de que o sol da tarde provavelmente o ajudaria, mas não conseguiu externalizar sua fala. Estava travado.

Pelo resto da manhã fria, e tarde um pouco menos, mesmo enquanto se dedicavam à missão atual e faziam uma refeição deliciosa de ensopado de carne, trocaram poucas palavras. O plano foi decidido facilmente, baseado nas informações que possuíam após a coleta de dados que realizaram. Lhes foi reportado que o criminoso _dicha_ participaria de uma transação envolvendo uma organização criminosa de Adozand, no começo da noite, numa fábrica abandonada. “ _Uma localização bem clichê_ ”, pensou Baekhyun.

 _Dichas_ eram menores que humanos, mais mirrados, de pele viscosa e que variava dos tons de azul ao rosa. Precisavam estar em ambientes úmidos, sendo seu planeta natal coberto por extensas e ricas florestas úmidas. A partir apenas dessas informações, já se tornava suspeita a presença de um deles num planeta que era seco em todas as estações, como Adozand. Esse motivo era uma transação criminosa de um produto farmacêutico roubado do desenvolvido planeta Aelad.

Não foi tão complicado interferir na transação ao criar uma emboscada. Aquele era o local perfeito para que Chanyeol usasse suas habilidades, com várias peças de metal jogadas para todos os lados. Por estarem a certa distância e em desvantagem numérica, no entanto, ele não pôde simplesmente transformar os criminosos em imãs. Sendo assim, apenas os encurralou com canos enferrujados de metal em volta do corpo. A ideia de machucá-los não lhe agradava muito, mas poucos possíveis arranhões não lhe fariam desistir da recompensa.

Além do _dicha_ , capturaram alguns outros que estavam participando do evento. E claro, recuperaram a preciosa maleta. A reação dos ladrões foi primeiro de surpresa, depois revolta. Por terem sido pegos de surpresa, não conseguiram revidar. Baekhyun sabia que tudo havia corrido bem e que puderam capturar mais que o alvo devido aos poderes de Chanyeol. Era inegável a grande ajuda que ele estava lhe proporcionando. O pagamento gordo lhes foi dado assim que entregaram todos, e ouviram até um “parabéns” dos policiais locais, mesmo que a contragosto.

Feliz com o bom resultado, Chanyeol vestia um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que não passou despercebido pelo mais velho. Admirava o sorriso puro do outro, o quão sincero ele parecia ser sempre que abria a boca e mostrava todos aqueles dentes. Era de certa forma _adorável_ como os músculos faciais dele se contorciam, como os olhos ficavam um maior que o outro. Talvez a imagem lhe cativasse tanto por lembrar algo familiar vivido há muitos anos, com sua família em Kaesus. Era confortável e aconchegante.

A verdade é que batalhava consigo mesmo. Sua sensatez dizendo que não devia confiar no outro ou se deixar levar por um sorriso bonito, e seu lado sentimental dizendo que estava tudo bem abaixar o escudo em frente a uma pessoa que sempre era genuína em suas ações. Nenhum lado ganhava realmente, e ele continuava se sentindo dividido, perdido num meio termo muito estranho.

Haviam planejado ter o jantar no solo de Adozand antes que voltassem à nave e partissem para outra missão. Mas ocorreu outra ideia a Baekhyun, que lhe pareceu absurda num primeiro momento, mas depois decidiu que seria a melhor maneira de acabar com essa estranheza entre os dois. Não estava aguentando mais. Além disso, a noite estava impossivelmente fria para ficar vagando por aí em ruas vazias.

— Ei, Chanyeol. — Chamou, olhando para cima enquanto caminhavam na noite fria, procurando algum lugar para jantar. O mais alto olhou para si. — Eu estava pensando… o que acha de ficarmos um ou dois dias por aqui? Uma pequena folga e também comemoração de duas missões muito bem sucedidas.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos enormemente, e logo respondeu:

— Mas… ficar onde? Num hotel?

— Isso, num hotel. Não estou vendo nenhum, mas com certeza deve ter algum aqui perto.

— Mas não tem problema? E a Juri?

— Eu deixei comida pra ela. Qualquer coisa volto pra ver como ela está amanhã. Quer ou não?

— Nunca estive num hotel antes… eu quero. — Sorriu levemente.

— Tá bem. Vamos logo, seu tremelique está me contaminando, e não acho bom ficarmos nesse frio vagando por aí.

— Eu estou sofrendo mesmo.

Trocaram uma breve risada, e Baekhyun consultou sua pulseira — que era como um computador portátil — em busca de hotéis decentes por perto. Encontrou um de 4 estrelas a alguns metros e ligou o GPS.

Na recepção, souberam que não havia quartos com cama de solteiro desocupados no momento, apenas de casal. Chanyeol pareceu ficar tenso, e Baekhyun ponderou. Era esse ou vagar pelas ruas frias até que achassem um com camas de solteiro. Estava cansado de ficar na rua e capturar criminosos o dia todo, portanto aceitou. O assistente o olhou surpreso e foi ignorado. Não queria explicar nada.

A suíte que encontraram ao abrir a porta do quarto era grande e aconchegante. A vontade de Baekhyun era de se jogar direto na cama enorme e flutuante, mas Chanyeol fez isso antes, soltando sons de satisfação. Assim, o mais velho foi ligar o aquecedor.

— Você vai tomar banho? — Baekhyun perguntou, de pé ao lado da televisão enorme.

— Vou! Apesar de estar frio eu suei muito. Você vai?

— Vou. Mas pode ir primeiro, você parecia estar morrendo. Enquanto isso vou pedir comida.

— Ah, obrigado! Aqui é tão legal... — Chanyeol não parecia mais um zumbi andando no frio, animado como estava.

— É o melhor que estive em tempos, realmente. — Pegou o cardápio para que pudesse escolher o que jantariam. Já sabia de algumas preferências do outro, então provavelmente não erraria.

Chanyeol soltou um som em concordância e sumiu no banheiro. Logo Baekhyun pôde ouvir um gritinho muito mais agudo que a costumeira voz grave do assistente. Preocupado, foi ver o que estava errado quando o outro apareceu na porta do banheiro, excitado.

— Tem uma banheira enorme! Deve caber nós dois até! — Notou o que falou e desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar. — Enfim, é… muito, muito grande! Que sonho.

Ele se afastou para o lado, num convite para que Baekhyun visse a banheira. E era realmente enorme! O sonho de qualquer amante, provavelmente. O caçador não se lembrava da última vez em que usara uma banheira para fins sórdidos.

— Uau, deve caber até três pessoas. Acho que escolhi um lugar legal sem saber, ainda bem. — Viu Chanyeol assentir, sorrindo.

Retirou-se do banheiro e ouviu a torneira sendo ligada. É claro que ele não perderia a oportunidade de usar aquela banheira gigantesca. Pensou na água que seria desperdiçada, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos, refletindo se estava velho demais ou se era apenas consciente para se preocupar com coisas assim. Provavelmente os dois juntos.

Ligou a televisão e demorou meia hora escolhendo o que pedir à recepção para jantar. Decidiu pedir muitas coisas, havia um tempo que não fazia um banquete, e não sabia se Chanyeol já havia tido um em sua vida.

Como sempre, sua mente acabava caindo no outro e no que ele poderia gostar ou desgostar, no que poderia ter feito ou não feito. Para si, a estranheza entre os dois era o que estava influenciando o direcionamento de suas reflexões. Não estava acostumado a manter relações sociais presenciais e constantes, e qualquer coisa que lhe parecia fora do lugar causava desconforto, ansiedade, incomodava. Portanto, prometeu a si mesmo que usaria essa estadia no hotel para que voltassem pelo menos à interação normal de anteriormente.

Chanyeol saiu do banheiro antes que a comida chegasse, o que contrariou as suposições do mais velho. Ele vestia um robe branco do hotel e uma toalha em volta do pescoço. Os cabelos úmidos emolduravam a face claramente satisfeita pelo banho.

O mais novo elogiou os sais de banho na água quentinha, e Baekhyun se enfiou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida. Não queria comer comida fria, estava morto de fome após um dia cheio. Queria comer e dormir, sem nem ler algum costumeiro romance antes de ir para a terra dos sonhos.

Quando saiu, a comida estava posta na mesa de centro à frente da televisão, e Chanyeol o esperava ainda vestido com o robe do hotel. Apreciou o pequeno gesto, sentou-se, agradeceram pela comida e encheram seus estômagos com aquele banquete. Baekhyun não costumava beber bebida alcoólica, mas nessa noite se permitiu esse pequeno agrado. O assistente pareceu gostar da ideia, mencionando que havia bebido vinho e cerveja poucas vezes, e preferia o vinho. Portanto, pegaram um do frigobar do quarto e abriram.

— Eu nunca vi tanta comida na minha frente… queria que esse dia nunca acabasse — disse o mais novo, e a fala soou muito pura para os ouvidos de Baekhyun. Ele parecia nunca carregar maldade alguma em sua fala e ações.

— Bem… é seu primeiro jantar farto, mas não precisa ser o último. — disse, e temeu que houvesse soado meloso. Chanyeol não transpareceu estranheza e sorriu pequeno.

— Espero que as próximas missões também sejam bem sucedidas como essas. Me sinto muito bem quando dá certo, é legal ser recompensado fazendo um bom trabalho. — Sorveu um gole do vinho tinto, e foi inevitável que Baekhyun não prestasse atenção aos lábios rubros em volta da boca da taça. Culpou a bebida.

— Por isso nosso lema como caçadores de recompensas é viver um dia de cada vez. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, mas é melhor aproveitar quando se tem algum dinheiro sobrando, como agora.

— Concordo plenamente!

Conseguiram acabar com toda a comida que havia sobre a mesa. Por insistência de Baekhyun, muito adepto à higiene, escovaram os dentes e jogaram-se na cama sem nem discutir se alguém deveria dormir no sofá ou não. No íntimo de cada um, a resposta era não.

Deitaram-se em extremidades opostas, em silêncio. A barriga cheia e o leve torpor não lhes deixava pensar muito coerentemente. Foi Chanyeol, todavia, que quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu não sei se vou conseguir dormir tão cedo. — Riu.

— Nem eu… não lembro de já ter ficado tão cheio assim.

Formou-se outro breve silêncio, que foi interrompido novamente por Chanyeol.

— Baekhyun… — Virou-se na direção do outro, de lado, para olhar para o rosto que já tinha sua atenção. — Obrigado por hoje. De verdade, eu me diverti muito. Estou feliz.

Aquele agradecimento mexeu com o mais velho. Era sincero, como sempre. Mas a forma como o outro lhe dedicava o olhar doce foi diferente. Seu estômago doeu, e não era por causa da comida.

Decidiu então que deveriam colocar tudo em pratos limpos, já que a oportunidade parecia propícia.

— Chanyeol, eu quero me desculpar pelo jeito que te falei aquelas coisas. Sabe do que estou falando. Não retiro o conteúdo do que disse, mas a forma poderia ter sido outra, mais delicada. Eu só… não sei muito lidar com tudo isso, essa coisa de conviver com alguém novo depois de tanto tempo — desabafou.

O mais novo suspirou. Não imaginava que Baekhyun tocaria naquele assunto, mas foi surpreendido. Ele não parecia do tipo que resolve coisas com uma conversa, então a constatação foi positiva. — Tudo o que falou… eu concordo. Sei que eu mesmo poderia ser mais decidido e confiante, é só que apontar isso também não vai fazer com que eu mude do dia para a noite, aliás, bem que gostaria. Nem tinha o direito de ficar magoado, talvez. Mas fiquei, pois sou fraco.

— Isso não te faz fraco, eu fui grosso. Reconheço meu erro e por isso estou pedindo desculpas. É óbvio que você não tem como mudar do nada, mas queria que se sentisse com liberdade pra falar o que pensa, sem medo de ser censurado, pelo menos comigo, na El Dorado. Não sei que experiências você teve na vida, mas dá pra notar que hesita por medo de ser repreendido.

— Eu… bem… não posso, nem consigo falar do que me aconteceu pra que entenda. Desculpe. Mas você é um bom observador. — Seu olhar se tornou vago, perdido em algum ponto do rosto do mais velho. — Também sei que não consegue confiar em mim exatamente por eu não compartilhar meu passado, e entendo, eu não pediria tanto a você, que já está sendo tão bom comigo. — Seu olhar cheio de certeza se focou agora nos olhos de Baekhyun. — Eu não sou uma pessoa que faz coisas ruins… não intencionalmente. Não sou ladrão nem assassino, muito menos contrabandista ou sequestrador. Só tive um passado com experiências ruins pra caramba, que gostaria de esquecer. O fato de estar aqui com você, te ajudando a capturar criminosos, me faz sentir melhor comigo mesmo por muitos motivos, mas o principal é que posso fingir que o que vivi nunca aconteceu.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que se sentia assim sobre seu passado. Para mim, esquecer o passado é esquecer uma parte de quem você é. Mas não tive suas experiências, e o julgamento de um, quase nunca cabe a outro.

— Obrigado, Baekhyun. Você não tem ideia do quanto está mudando minha vida. Serei eternamente grato. É uma pessoa boa de verdade, consigo ver. — Abriu um sorriso ao ver o rosto do mais velho se avermelhar. — Inesperadamente fofo, também.

Baekhyun resmungou e virou o rosto, o que aumentou o sorriso de Chanyeol. Ficava muito feliz que uma pessoa que parecia sempre durona, estivesse lhe deixando aos poucos enxergar o que havia debaixo do escudo. Aparentemente esse escudo não era tão potente como um nucleônico, e por isso agradecia.

Assim que Baekhyun se recuperou do embaraço, resolveram levantar para assistir televisão. Conseguiram ver um filme tão horrível que era engraçado, e que tirou gargalhadas enormes de ambos. Quando foram para a cama, o clima estava muito mais descontraído devido a conversa de peito aberto de mais cedo.

Deitados um ao lado do outro, trocaram um “boa noite” sussurrado e preguiçoso. Nesta noite, dividiram a mesma cama pela primeira vez de muitas.

Também foi a primeira vez que Baekhyun viu Chanyeol tendo pesadelos terríveis, que lhe faziam repetir palavras ininteligíveis e provocavam expressões de horror, enquanto agarrava os lençóis ao ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

Era desesperador assistir àquela cena, como se estivesse presenciando um assassinato e só pudesse assistir. Mas não quis aceitar a impotência.

Fazendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, abraçou o mais novo apertado, enquanto sussurrava para que se acalmasse, que tudo ficaria bem. E funcionou. Ele parou com os movimentos bruscos e de balbuciar. A expressão de profundo medo se suavizou aos poucos.

Um peso parecia ter sido tirado do peito do mais velho. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu se desvencilhar do corpo maior pelo resto da noite, como se Chanyeol houvesse lhe transformado num imã.

E naquela hora, Baekhyun não enxergava motivos para deixar de ser um.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs: Por ser muito didático e eu não conseguir colocar em palavras melhores algo tão técnico, o trecho com explicação sobre o funcionamento do salto pelo hiperespaço foi retirado do livro Fundação do Isaac Asimov, p. 13. Acho bom dar os créditos, hehe.


	2. Rotina

Desde o dia em que tiveram aquela necessária conversa no hotel em Adozand, a relação entre os tripulantes humanos da El Dorado estava mais amigável que nunca. Conversavam sobre a maioria dos assuntos que vinha à mente. Chanyeol tomava mais liberdade para implicar com o fato de Baekhyun ser um pouco estourado. Esse, quando notou o lado brincalhão do outro, sentiu-se satisfeito com o fato de o mais novo estar se abrindo aos poucos.

Um assunto não comentado, no entanto, era o fato de terem ficado entrelaçados na primeira manhã em Adozand, há cerca de um mês. Baekhyun fora o primeiro a acordar, e logo que se lembrou do ocorrido, levantou a cabeça para checar se Chanyeol estava bem e seguro.

O corpo quente e largo de Chanyeol estava colado ao seu, e agora ele quem o abraçava, com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço, como se fosse uma pelúcia. Podia sentir a respiração ritmada, que mesmo tão calma fez seu coração disparar em nervosismo. Não era uma pessoa de trocar afeto e carícias com quem conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mesmo nos encontros sexuais que tinha esporadicamente

Quando conseguiu se acalmar, afastou o corpo alheio do seu, delicadamente. Não queria perturbar o sono dele, agora que parecia dormir bem. Não sabia o que Chanyeol acharia se tivesse acordado primeiro, mas provavelmente ficaria constrangido, baseado no pouco que o conhecia. Mais tarde, quando o mais alto saiu da cama, parecia não ter notado nada do que havia acontecido e Baekhyun decidiu não contar sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. Era seu segredo, por enquanto.

Pelo resto dos dois dias que ficaram hospedados naquele hotel, divertiram-se fazendo compras e experimentando da culinária do planeta, como uma folga. Tudo isso fez muito bem a ambos. Baekhyun há uns bons meses não tirava um tempo assim, que deixasse a mente leve de preocupações. Chanyeol então, nunca na vida havia tirado uma folga assim.

Em todas as noites que dividiram em Adozand, Baekhyun sempre tentava acalentar Chanyeol dos pesadelos, sem que ele soubesse. Ou era o que pensava. Acordava antes dele em todas as manhãs, e isso facilitava não ter que falar sobre o assunto.

A vida havia seguido a mesma desde então, fora a melhoria da relação entre os dois, e estavam satisfeitos com isso. Outra coisa que havia mudado, era a consciência de Baekhyun sobre os pesadelos do mais novo. Ele continuava dormindo no sofá da sala e seus sons não podiam ser ouvidos do quarto do caçador de recompensas, mas a preocupação era constante. Não sabia como externalizá-la, e portanto deixava como estava. Só conseguia imaginar cenários extremamente constrangedores advindos da descoberta do maior.

Criaram o costume de assistir filmes e debatê-los durante o jantar. Enquanto o mais velho preferia _tokusatsus_ antigos com efeitos especiais pouco sofisticados, Chanyeol descobriu que preferia séries e filmes de ação de enredo elaborado, baseado na biblioteca de filmes físicos que Baekhyun possuía.

Ele não era muito adepto a alugar filmes diretamente da internet, mas o fez para que o mais novo pudesse ter acesso a um maior acervo de obras. Chanyeol estava muito empolgado para descobrir outros tipos de filmes, havia virado seu hobbie devorar um seguido do outro. Não havia muita coisa para ser feita na nave a caminho de uma missão sem ser comer, conversar com as plantas, ler, treinar um pouco de tiro, limpar o ambiente e brincar com a felina.

Chanyeol não apreciava a leitura como o mais velho o fazia, mas esporadicamente comprava algum livro para ler no leitor digital do outro. Também não compartilhavam o mesmo gosto para obras literárias. Ele preferia livros de aventura e fantasia, enquanto que Baekhyun preferia romances policiais e possuía muitos em versão física.

Mas não só de dias pacatos era feita a vida do caçador de recompensas e seu assistente. Missões bem sucedidas e às vezes não tão bem sucedidas também ocorriam. O último caso, inédito durante a breve parceria, não estava longe de ocorrer, desencadeando consequências significativas para a dupla.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


A missão no planeta Scives, próximo aos planetas dominados por outras espécies hostis com humanos, desde o começo era desafiadora. Consistia em capturar viva ou morta uma criminosa humana que estava falindo todos os cassinos das maiores cidades do pequeno corpo celeste, conhecida como Gia Poree. Fora reportado que ela tinha comparsas que a ajudavam a não ser pega, mas era incerto.

Os tripulantes da El Dorado, todavia, puderam confirmar isso em primeira mão. Na tentativa de fazer uma emboscada para Gia Poree na festa que aconteceria após uma noite de jogatina, foram os verdadeiros emboscados. Os ajudantes dela os descobriram e atacaram. E que ajudantes! Dois homens enormes que pareciam lutadores profissionais quase os impediram de chegar até a captura principal.

Momentos depois, descobriram que Gia não era somente boa em trapaças, como também em usar facas. Pegou-os de surpresa quando tentavam derrubar o último dos homens, ao jogar facas habilidosamente pelas costas de ambos. Os escudos nucleônicos não estavam ativados, e Baekhyun levou quase integralmente o dano. Logo os ferimentos começaram a sangrar muito, e ele olhou para o assistente como que mandando que cuidasse do homem, enquanto cuidaria de Gia Poree.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol temeu pela vida de Baekhyun, e considerou a mulher mais letal que todos os outros criminosos que já havia ajudado na captura. Não conseguiu imediatamente livrá-lo daquelas facas, pois ainda combatia um dos homens de Gia Poree. Tendo em mente que não podia perder tempo para ajudar Baekhyun com a verdadeira captura, conseguiu livrar-se do homem restante.

Correu para onde o combate entre Baekhyun e a mulher ocorria. Mesmo que o cinto-escudo do mais velho agora estivesse ativado, ela insistia em atacá-lo e tornava a mobilidade dele quase impossível. Além disso, agora era visível que ele sangrava bastante. Isso deixou um peso no peito de Chanyeol, que sem hesitar usou seus poderes para desviar as facas que a mulher jogava na direção deles, para uma parede próxima, desarmando-a.

Com dificuldades, conseguiram levar ao menos ela — sob muitas reclamações e ameaças de morte — para a unidade policial mais próxima, informando que os capangas dela haviam ficado para trás, nocauteados. De qualquer forma, o prêmio, pelo qual nem conseguiram comemorar, era por ela, o peixe grande.

Apoiando o mais velho, Chanyeol conseguiu guiá-lo até onde a nave estava estacionada. Baekhyun havia se recusado a ser levado a um hospital, insistindo que havia na nave todos os utensílios necessários para tratar seus ferimentos. O assistente não achava que um simples kit de primeiros socorros seria suficiente, mas o outro gritou consigo quando tentou contrariá-lo. Não quis contribuir para a dor dele, portanto o apoiou em seu corpo e conseguiram chegar até a nave sem muita demora.

O mais rápido possível, colocou-o no sofá e ajudou-o a se livrar das roupas que estavam ensanguentadas em vários pontos. Inclusive o apavorou ver uma faca enfiada na coxa esquerda do outro, que somente a arrancou, com uma careta, para facilitar o trabalho. Só de roupa íntima, o corpo de Baekhyun passou a ser avaliado por si mesmo e por Chanyeol.

— Fala onde dói mais! E-eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros! — Com pressa e mãos tremendo, foi procurar o kit.

— Só tá saindo bastante sangue, fica calmo. Não afetou nada vital. — O caçador tentava tranquilizar o outro enquanto tocava os ferimentos para analisar com o tato a gravidade.

Chanyeol voltou com a caixa metálica, uma bacia de água e panos, acompanhado de Juri, que estava inquieta e rodeava Baekhyun, também preocupada com seu amigo humano.

— Não quebrei nada, só tem esse furo na minha perna que está pior. Me dá o antisséptico.

O assistente ignorou o pedido, notando que Baekhyun queria cuidar de tudo sozinho. Com cuidado, sob o olhar atento e gemidos que o homem ferido não deixava escapar dos lábios, limpou os ferimentos que iam sendo apontados. A maioria dos cortes não era muito profundo. Os mais significantes eram na bochecha direita, alguns nos antebraços e no peito. O mais grave era realmente o da coxa esquerda. Não havia pegado no osso, felizmente, mas demoraria um tempo considerável para sarar.

Ao sentir o antisséptico naquele ferimento, finalmente Baekhyun soltou um grunhido alto e muito insatisfeito. Os curativos foram feitos pelas mãos gentis do mais novo, tentando machucar o menos possível o outro. Quando foi a vez da bochecha, acabaram trocando olhares. O de Chanyeol estava carregado de preocupação e cuidado, e ver aquilo fez algo no estômago alheio flutuar, seguido da sensação da garganta travando. Foi obrigado a desviar o olhar, levemente constrangido. O assistente fingiu não notar, e se dedicou à tarefa que havia designado a si mesmo.

Logo liberou o caçador de recompensas de seus cuidados, mas o mandou ficar quieto para que lhe buscasse roupas limpas. Baekhyun obedeceu. Estava extremamente exausto por tudo o que havia ocorrido, sem forças para argumentar. Apesar disso, precisou levantar-se para acionar os comandos que colocariam a El Dorado novamente no espaço. Sentia-se mais seguro com ele no espaço do que num estacionamento de naves, num planeta estranho.

Nem mesmo recusou a ajuda de Chanyeol para se vestir e ir para a cama. Juri fez questão de deitar-se consigo, para se certificar de que seu amigo estava bem. Com o assistente não foi muito diferente.

Sem dizer o que tinha em mente, o assistente arrumou as coisas que haviam pendentes na nave, com o coração ainda pesado de preocupação. Tomou seu banho e em seguida apareceu no quarto de Baekhyun, surpreendendo-o.

— Achei que já estivesse indo dormir. Algum problema? — perguntou o mais velho, de óculos e acariciando a felina ao seu lado.

— Eu vou dormir sim. Aqui… se não tiver problema — falou finalmente sua ideia, com certo receio.

— Aqui…? Comigo? Mas só tem uma… ahn, cama.

— Sei disso. É que… eu estou muito preocupado com você. Então não acho que seria uma ideia de todo ruim. Já dividimos a mesma cama antes, não? Essa é menor, mas até que é grande.

Formou-se um breve silêncio e Chanyeol pensou que a ideia seria recusada, que Baekhyun buscava palavras gentis para dizer a ele. Quase soltou que era brincadeira e pediu que esquecesse tudo, mas ouviu a voz dele respondendo.

— Tudo bem, então. Aquele sofá mal cabe você mesmo. — Baekhyun afastou-se levemente para o lado, liberando espaço.

Chanyeol prontamente deitou-se, encolhido nas cobertas. A televisão estava ligada e iluminava o quarto escuro. Estava passando um programa de culinária, o que também costumavam ver juntos por puro masoquismo. Decidiu quebrar o silêncio, com algo que rondava sua mente desde que estava limpando os ferimentos do mais velho.

— Baekhyun… Como você fazia pra cuidar dos seus machucados depois de uma missão? — Virou o corpo para que pudesse encará-lo.

— Cuidava sozinho, obviamente. A Juri não tem polegar opositor, como pode perceber — debochou.

— Ué, eu sei! Quero dizer… não era difícil? Suportar a dor, não alcançar um lugar machucado...

— Não sei dizer. Eu estou acostumado já. É bem comum sair com alguns arranhões ou mais que isso de uma missão, então acho que não pensar que seria mais fácil com alguém me ajudando, já ajuda. É… Era muito fácil pra mim não pensar nisso — corrigiu-se.

— Era? Se acostumou comigo então, não? — Sorriu vitorioso.

— Talvez. Quem sabe?

— Você acabou de admitir que pensa em mim como um suporte. Acho bastante coisa, sabe.

— Me acostuma mal ter você facilitando meu trabalho. As perseguições costumavam durar muito mais sem seus poderes. Já disse isso.

— Mas não é só sobre isso… Deixa pra outra hora — suspirou. — Vou ficar de olho em você essa noite, viu?

— Eu não sou uma criança, Chanyeol. São só cortes, e já pararam de sangrar. Sem chance de hemorragia. Não vai ser dessa vez que vou morrer e você vai herdar minha nave e minha amiga. — Riu com a boca fechada, pois abri-la demais fazia o corte na bochecha latejar.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, irritado.

— Eu estou super preocupado e você fazendo graça! Vai dormir e fica quieto.

— Vou, mas porque estou muito cansado.

— É porque mando em você.

— Não. Eu sou o chefe aqui.

— Você se acha demais pra um trabalhador autônomo com um trailer espacial… — disse, em tom de brincadeira. — Sou seu parceiro, não funcionário. Despertei a consciência de classe e não vou deixar que se aproveite da minha força de trabalho pra gerar mais-valia! Burguês safado!

— Porra, Chanyeol, eu não posso rir, minha bochecha tá doendo! Trailer espacial?! Quase me senti ofendido. — Tentou segurar a gargalhada que queria dar. — Depois eu que faço graça. Você é um palhaço quando tá a fim.

— Desculpe! Não consegui evitar. Achei na sua coleção, inclusive. Tava caindo aos pedaços, e quando fui ver de que ano era nem acreditei.

— É bem, bem velho. Era da Terra.

— Mesmo?! O planeta original?

— Isso. Hoje em dia já tem teorias mais atualizadas que pegam essa como base, depois posso te indicar uns livros.

— Vou adorar ler sobre. — Sorriu, e isso fez Baekhyun notar que se sentia feliz, apesar de estar todo fodido.

Conversaram mais, mas não muito, pois o mais velho estava exausto. Chanyeol, tagarela quando entrava num assunto que gostava, resolveu se calar para que ele pudesse dormir com tranquilidade, e não demorou muito para isso acontecer. Logo Baekhyun se encontrava no terceiro sono.

Observando o rosto adormecido de Baekhyun, o coração do mais novo se encontrava inquieto ainda, mas por outros motivos. Estava começando a se dar conta da dimensão do que achava ser apenas uma quedinha pelo caçador de recompensas que parecia durão, mas era um mel por dentro. E justamente esse ponto lhe pegava de jeito. O modo como era tratado, a atenção que recebia junto dos sorrisos abertos raros. Sabia que ele se preocupava consigo, pois demonstrava isso em ações. A última vez em que se sentira querido por alguém, havia tanto tempo, que mal se lembrava dos rostos das pessoas. Por isso, às vezes se perguntava se poderia ser apenas carência afetiva e emocional. Mas o que sentia às vezes no baixo ventre quando pensava no corpo bonito e nas mãos de dedos afilados tocando seu corpo a noite toda, parecia contrariar a primeira suposição.

Não tinha as respostas, e não estava realmente com pressa de obtê-las. Não sabia se era correspondido em algum grau, ou mesmo se isso era possível. Não sabia das preferências do mais velho, nem se fazia o tipo dele. Provavelmente não. Porém, contanto que pudesse ficar o máximo de tempo possível sendo o ajudante dele, tendo tantas coisas novas acontecendo consigo, estaria satisfeito. Aceitaria seu destino, se é que isso existia.

Chegou mais perto do corpo do outro, com receio de encostar devido aos ferimentos. Zelou pelo sono dele até que caísse no próprio, flutuando em sonhos onde voavam juntos para sempre pela galáxia.

  
  


. . .

  
  


Após o incidente com Baekhyun no planeta Scives, Chanyeol conseguiu convencê-lo a tirar folga até que melhorasse. A dor na perna havia diminuído, pois havia se entupido de analgésicos, mas continuava desconfortável e inchada, impedindo o mais velho de se apoiar nela.

“ _Que ser teimoso do caralho_ ”, pensava Chanyeol o tempo todo durante a discussão que nem deveria ter existido, enquanto buscava fazer com que o caçador de recompensas respeitasse o tempo da própria saúde. Nisso, descobriu que era uma pessoa muito mais paciente e dedicada do que sabia ser, e só alguém com essas características para que pudesse vencer uma discussão contra aquele cara. Só conseguiu que ele aceitasse suas sugestões, quando provou terem uma boa reserva de dinheiro para sobreviver por alguns meses sem passar necessidades. Quase que literalmente esfregou a grana na fuça do outro.

Aceito o período indefinido de folgas, passavam o dia bastante ociosos, como os que levavam para viajar de um planeta a outro no vasto universo, apenas sem tantas idas de Baekhyun ao painel de navegação da El Dorado. Já haviam assistido todos os filmes da estante de Baekhyun e outros alugados virtualmente.

A partir do dia em que dividiram a cama do mais velho, Chanyeol nunca mais voltou a passar as noites no sofá da sala. Não precisaram trocar palavras para tornar aquilo a nova configuração padrão de sua rotina. Tinham o que dizer, mas não sabiam como fazê-lo, e conseguiram evitar uma conversa sobre aquela relação que se tornava cada vez mais estreita de forma espontânea e muito nova.

Após cerca de sete dias, Chanyeol encontrou uma nova diversão para ambos: jogos de computador. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de jogar, e sua empolgação com aquele RPG de magia — que descobriu estar na moda nos planetas próximos ao centro da Via Láctea — não deixou Baekhyun ser capaz de recusar o pedido para que jogassem juntos. Aquilo se tornou uma diversão diferenciada, pois nenhum dos dois estava acostumado com jogos virtuais. Na verdade, o mais velho sempre achou perda de tempo, mas agora o que mais queria era passar o tempo, e descobriu que jogos eram ótimos para isso.

O motivo que mais fez o assistente acabar gostando tanto do tal jogo, foi que assim pôde interagir muito mais com Baekhyun, e descobrir o lado terrivelmente competitivo dele. Costumavam jogar em equipe, e quando perdiam ele ficava vermelho e queria jogar de novo até darem a volta por cima. E jogavam. Gostava de implicar com ele também, como sempre. Um dia levaria um soco na cara.

Apesar das coisas estarem relativamente normais, tirando a pausa indeterminada nas caçadas, o mais novo ainda sentia falta de algo. E essa coisa era comida. Após tantas semanas sem pousar em nenhum planeta, estavam acabando com o estoque de gororoba enlatada, sem ter colocado uma migalha de comida decente na boca. Estava cansado, e agora que tinha liberdade suficiente para perguntar aquilo que o incomodava há algum tempo, ao outro, foi em frente.

— Baekhyun… tá acordado, né? — Estavam de banho tomado, cheirosinhos e deitados na cama esperando o sono chegar enquanto assistiam a um programa de investigação criminal envolvendo espécies alienígenas.

— Aham. Que foi? — Baekhyun não desviou os olhos da dramatização tosca.

— Sabe… tem uma coisa que nunca te perguntei. Por você não cozinha e se sujeita a comer aquela… comida do armário? — perguntou, sentindo alívio por finalmente perguntar aquilo. O mais velho foi obrigado a olhar para si, ficando encabulado, o que era raro.

— Te incomoda tanto assim? Eu sei que não é bom, mas…

— Não _te_ incomoda? Eu acho bem… ruim, pra ser sincero, considerando que um fogão é bem acessível. — Interrompeu ao outro. — Sei que deve ter alguma razão forte, e estou disposto a discutir ela se me falar o que acontece.

— Olha, eu… não sei cozinhar. Nunca aprendi. É só isso. — Pigarreou, desviando o olhar para Juri, que dormia em suas pernas.

— Só isso? Mesmo? Não precisa mentir. — Levantou as sobrancelhas, inquisidor.

Baekhyun suspirou fundo.

— Tenho medo de cozinhar. Existem muitos casos de fogões atômicos que explodem nas naves. Alguns colegas de profissão que conheci já passaram por isso e não quero minha El Dorado pegando fogo.

— Isso é como não comprar um carro porque acidentes de trânsito causam milhões de mortes num único planeta, por ano… É… um pouco paranoico, Baek. — Aquele motivo bobo lhe pegou de surpresa.

— Não é a mesma coisa… Se acidentes acontecem enquanto navegamos no espaço, ninguém pode ajudar. Não dá pra chamar a ambulância, estamos por nossa conta e risco aqui. E mesmo que fosse em terra firme, ninguém iria reembolsar um caçador fodido que perdeu a nave num acidente. As autoridades nos contratam, mas também não nos veem com bons olhos. Somos apenas ferramentas.

— Mas você tá tornando o que é simples numa coisa complexa. Quem compra um carro, por exemplo, pensa no que aquele carro vai proporcionar de bom: viagens, economia de tempo em alguns casos, conforto no deslocamento. As pessoas correm esse risco porque os prós se tornam um fato, e o contra é só uma possibilidade. — Notava que o outro estava ficando irritado com sua argumentação.

— Isso não tem coisa alguma a ver com um fogão. Para de encher o saco, porra. Não vou autorizar nenhum fogão aqui.

— Claro que tem… E você usa tanta coisa nucleônica! Por que não podemos comprar um fogãozinho? Só pra poder fazer uma pipoca, um macarrão, um arroz... Nem precisamos usar sempre, sabe.

— Chanyeol, não. Se essa nave for destruída, minha vida acaba.

— Pense nos prós! Comida boa é felicidade, ajudaria até na sua recuperação… Já faz semanas e semanas que não pousamos nem pra dar uma bicadinha num docinho ou num churrasquinho de rua. Poxa… — Estava realmente frustrado de não ter a grande felicidade da comida ao seu alcance, após provar tantas coisas gostosas em suas viagens. Talvez tivesse se tornado exigente demais.

— Caralho, Chanyeol, caralho… — As orelhas vermelhas denunciavam sua irritação. — Eu também odeio essa comida. É uma merda, parece papel amassado com água suja. Mas mesmo que odeie, eu amo muito mais minha nave. Não vamos comprar um fogão! E nem me venha com ideia de forninho elétrico.

O assistente se sentia uma criança que tinha o que queria negado. Mas nesse caso, sabia que estava certo e que Baekhyun era paranoico. Que cara insuportável! Como conseguia achar ele super beijável e gostoso? A vida é feita de mistérios.

Não trocaram mais palavras nesse dia, e Chanyeol já havia aceitado a derrota, até que Baekhyun lhe surpreendeu na manhã seguinte, quando escovava os dentes.

— Ei. Você paga o tal do fogão, mas se algo acontecer com minha nave, vou te jogar pra fora dela bem no espaço sideral, se possível próximo a um buraco negro ou onde estiver ocorrendo uma chuva de meteoros. — Deu o ultimato, encostado na porta do banheiro e observando o rosto surpreso, descabelado e sujo de pasta do assistente.

— Mesmo?! — Tirou a escova da boca pra exclamar, animado. Não conseguiu evitar também, e apertou o outro em seus braços, que ficou surpreso e com os membros rígidos.

— É… mesmo — disse Baekhyun, com uma careta pelo aperto forte. Logo foi solto.

— O que te fez mudar de ideia? Será que sou um ótimo argumentador? — Ria, e pequenas gotículas de saliva e pasta voavam. Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— Termina de escovar esses dentes e talvez eu te fale o motivo. Tchau. — Saiu em direção à sala com plantas.

  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Mais tarde, pousaram no conhecido planeta de Noskael, o mesmo em que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez e onde toda a loucura que viviam até hoje teve início. Estava movimentado como sempre na cidade com maior espaçoporto do planeta.

Chanyeol ainda não havia conseguido arrancar de Baekhyun o motivo da mudança de ideia, mas apreciava de qualquer forma. Talvez soubesse mais tarde.

A perna do caçador de recompensas já estava bem melhor. Não havia sarado completamente, mas era possível já caminhar se o fizesse devagar, e o assistente era paciente consigo como sempre.

Apreciavam o momento ao ar livre após cerca de três semanas trancafiados na El Dorado, e a sensação era incrível. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi _comer_. Num restaurante muito bom, conhecido em Noskael por seus frutos do mar frescos. Saíram de lá com dor de estômago de tanto comer, e após descansarem dentro de uma sorveteria, foram finalmente atrás de um fogão nucleônico, que Chanyeol tinha prometido pagar. Não gastava com muita coisa, e aqueles fogões eram populares e acessíveis, em geral.

Escolheram um pequenino _cooktop_ nucleônico, do qual a vendedora havia feito propaganda por ser muito mais seguro que as versões anteriores. De acordo com ela, era “feito para ser usado no espaço”. Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas para o menor, achando-se cheio de razão, e o outro apenas bufou.

Finalmente com o fogão em mãos, foram comprar ingredientes para cozinhar. A perna de Baekhyun já voltava a ficar sensível, portanto não se demoraram muito e logo estavam de volta à nave, já no espaço. Os espaçoportos andavam caros para ficar à toa, sem uma caçada ocorrendo.

Empolgado, o assistente leu as instruções e montou o _cooktop_. Era muito fofo e ficava perfeito sobre o balcão. Baekhyun estava jogado no sofá, tomando mais um analgésico.

— Chanyeol… — O outro respondeu com “sim?”. — Você ao menos sabe cozinhar?

— Ahn… na verdade não. — Sorriu amarelo, e antes que o outro pudesse falar merda, emendou:

— Mas! Nunca é tarde nem impossível pra aprender. Tenho duas mãos e você também, e olfato, paladar, etc. Vai dar tudo certo, é só seguir a receita!

— Você não tente me enrolar com conversinha, Chanyeol. — O caçador lhe apontou o dedo.

— Não é conversinha. A gente vê um montão de receitas nos canais de culinária e na internet tem também. É só procurar e seguir. Aliás, comprei ingredientes pra fazer frango frito, você vai adorar! Vai me ajudar ou ficar aí reclamando?

— Puta que pariu… onde fui me meter? — perguntou a si mesmo e recebeu um “eu ouvi isso!” do assistente, que de assistente não fazia mais o papel. Abusado!

Mais tarde, justificando a si mesmo que era porque Chanyeol não parava de perguntar onde as coisas estavam, como ligava tal coisa na tomada, resolveu ajudá-lo. Surpreendeu-se por ter se divertido tanto dividindo e descobrindo os mistérios da culinária com o outro, mesmo com pequenas discordâncias e braços se roçando _até demais_ naquela pequena cozinha.

Sabia que para cozinhar era preciso paciência, coisa da qual não era muito dotado, mas ter o outro ao seu lado para fazer algo novo juntos, lhe fazia criar um pouco mais dela. Conviver com outra pessoa o tempo todo não era mesmo fácil, mas agora não achava mais uma abominação. Cada vez mais sentia afeto por aquele que chegou em sua vida como um estranho, bagunçando tudo e mudando suas crenças tão enraizadas.

O frango, ao fim do preparo, não estava com a quantidade certa de tempero, mas pelo menos não havia ficado cru por dentro, e o assistente sentiu orgulho de si mesmo por ter acertado isso, após tanto tempo vendo o Guy Fineri fritando frango pela televisão e passando vontade.

Baekhyun não pareceu se importar com a falta de tempero, pois devorou o resto mesmo quando Chanyeol já não aguentava mais. Comeram muito, e era incrível não precisar consumir o conteúdo pavoroso naquelas latas. Haviam até mesmo dado frango cru para Juri, que delirou. A coitada também não aguentava mais as gororobas.

— Gostou da aquisição, afinal? — perguntou o mais novo, feliz.

— Até que não foi tão ruim. Você tem umas ideias meio boas, às vezes. — Tentou ficar sério, mas riu. Riram juntos.

— Eu _só_ tenho ideias boas. Já sei que no fundo você aceita essa verdade universal.

— Claro, claro. Se isso te faz dormir tranquilo…

Recebeu um tapa do mais novo, que pediu desculpas logo em seguida por não ter muita noção da própria força. O caçador estava ferido ainda, afinal.

Apesar dos momentos estranhos de tensão que ocorriam de vez em quando, ambos sentiam a relação que construíam aos poucos se solidificando vagarosamente. A sensação de poder confiar em alguém próximo era estranha aos dois, tão sozinhos naquele vasto universo, mas a prática leva à perfeição. Não? Mesmo que não admitissem, esperavam que sim.

  
  


. . .

  
  


Ao todo, foram cerca de um mês e meio de “férias”, e já haviam voltado à atividade. Mesmo assim, evitavam trabalhos muito complicados e que claramente precisariam de mais vigor e uma provável perseguição, pois concordaram que era melhor que o mais velho não forçasse tanto a perna. Ela não doía mais, mas o ferimento ainda não tinha se fechado completamente.

Os dias que levavam para se deslocar de um planeta a outro, agora eram preenchidos pelos vapores de comida fresca. A pequena geladeira de meio metro que havia na El Dorado, precisou ser trocada por uma maior para que guardassem os mantimentos, já que podiam ficar semanas sem pousar em terra firme para fazer compras. Cozinhar havia se tornado um passatempo divertido para ambos, e inventavam algo quase sempre. Até mesmo Juri agora recusava as rações enlatadas e só queria saber de carne crua e queijos.

Também continuavam a dormir juntos todas as noites, e havia virado de costume que acordassem entrelaçados do lado da cama em que Baekhyun dormia, assim como no dia em que se hospedaram no hotel em Adozand. No entanto, nenhum dos dois falava sobre o assunto. O mais velho sempre acordava antes e ainda não sabia se Chanyeol o abraçava de propósito durante a madrugada ou era acidental. Preferia não comentar, tentando não causar constrangimentos. Não é como se o ato lhe trouxesse problemas.

As questões entre ambos só passaram a se tornar nítidas num dia quando, após mais uma missão de sucesso, estavam como de costume no sofá, vendo um filme. Nele, um casal heterossexual se beijava intensamente. Até pararam de conversar, pois a cena era um tanto explícita. Chanyeol não ficava excitado com aquilo, e não fazia ideia se Baekhyun ficava.

A verdade é que queria muito saber se possuía alguma chance com ele. Mesmo antes não querendo tomar alguma iniciativa, os olhares e sorrisos afetuosos recebidos o instigavam a descobrir. Sabia que havia ainda muitas palavras não ditas sobre tudo que envolvia essa relação. Às vezes, achava que os olhares longos que Baekhyun lhe dedicava de vez em quando significavam mais que amizade, mas poderia ser simples ilusão.

Não se aguentou, e sem saber onde daria, por impulso perguntou:

— Baekhyun… já fez isso? — Virou para ele, apontando à televisão. Ele lhe olhou de volta, surpreso com a pergunta repentina.

— Já… tenho cara de quem não? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender onde Chanyeol queria chegar com aquilo.

— Na verdade, é bem o contrário. — Tentou evitar o rubor que queria surgir nas orelhas e bochechas. — A coisa é… Você fazia com mulheres ou… homens?

— Aonde quer chegar? — Já fazia ideia disso, mas disfarçava o sorriso satisfeito que quase lhe escapava.

— Você gosta _disso_ que está passando? — Nenhum dos dois era capaz de desviar o olhar.

— Não é o que prefiro ver. — Riu levemente. — E você?

— Não… Não gosto de mulheres...

— Entendo. Achei mesmo que fosse o caso.

O assistente sentiu o rosto esquentar.

— Com base em quê?

— No modo como você me olha quando fico sem camisa, ou outras ocasiões. E vi que andou lendo livros homoeróticos na minha conta… Na verdade, você poderia ter lido na sua, mas quis que eu visse seu histórico, não? Você é um cara inteligente, Chanyeol, sei que não faz coisas à toa.

Aquilo calou o mais novo por alguns breves momentos. Os olhares ainda estavam conectados.

— É, eu queria que visse.

— Por quê? — Sorria de lado.

— Porque… pensei que talvez fosse possível que assim passasse a me enxergar como homem.

— E por que isso é importante pra você, Chanyeol? — O nome saiu quase soletrado.

— Porque eu gosto de você, Baekhyun — confessou, determinado. — E sei que você deve gostar um pouco de mim, também… Já que me guarda durante meus pesadelos.

Por aquela revelação Baekhyun não esperava, e ficou quase boquiaberto por alguns momentos. Pensava que ele não sabia de nada, pois sempre era o primeiro a acordar e acabar com o contato físico.

— Você sabia então… Desde quando? — O choque ainda estava presente em sua expressão.

— Desde a primeira noite, Baek. Você acha que sou tão ingênuo assim? De madrugada, sempre acordo esgotado de… batalhar com meus monstros. Te encontrava abraçado em mim vezes demais, então concluí que não era coincidência.

— Compreendo. — Sentia-se levemente constrangido por ter seu “segredo” descoberto.

— Por isso acho que tenho chances de ser correspondido. Me diga, eu sou? — Buscava uma resposta nas orbes negras.

— Você é bem direto quando quer, hm? — Sorriu.

— Não vejo por que continuar guardando isso. Prefiro encarar a minha vontade, mesmo que seja rejeitado no fim.

O silêncio voltou a se fazer presente, de forma que podiam até escutar a respiração alheia.

Inesperadamente, quem tomou a iniciativa foi Baekhyun. Arrastou-se pelo sofá até que estivesse bem perto de Chanyeol, as pernas encostadas.

— Você não me disse se… — Foi interrompido pelo gesto do mais velho, que se inclinou em sua direção e beijou seu pescoço, delicado.

O assistente quase sofreu um curto-circuito com aquela ação. Havia se confessado, sim, mas nunca se está realmente preparado para que algo ocorra. Parecia utópico demais, e em sua vida sempre preferiu confiar mais nos possíveis piores resultados.

Baekhyun riu de sua reação, que era uma falta de reação.

— Descobriu que não era o que realmente queria? — indagou ao mais novo, muito perto.

— Claro que não é isso… só é informação demais finalmente ter você assim.

— Uma informação boa, então. 

— Sim… quer dizer que você… gosta um pouco de mim? — Ficou sem jeito e recebeu apenas outra risada breve.

Em seguida, teve o pescoço beijado novamente, mas com a adição da mão do mais velho se embrenhando nos fios um pouco compridos da sua nuca, numa provocação que lhe dava arrepios gostosos.

Os beijos não eram para deixar marcas, e quando o mais velho afastou os lábios pôde sentir o formigamento onde haviam encostado. Estava ficando duro só com aquelas simples carícias.

Baekhyun voltou a se dedicar ao pescoço do assistente, e agora estava quase por cima dele, inclinado sobre o braço do sofá. Juri dessa vez, por sorte, não estava no meio de ambos, e sim na caminha no canto da sala, alheia ao que acontecia por estar no último sono.

Finalmente aceitando que aquilo era sim real e estava mesmo acontecendo, Chanyeol esticou os braços e correu as mãos pelas costas largas do mais velho, que já tentava infiltrar a boca na pele escondida pela camiseta.

O mais novo resmungou, chamando a atenção do outro, que olhou-o nos olhos.

— Algo errado? — indagou Baekhyun. Seus lábios estavam já um pouco avermelhados de tantos beijos que havia dedicado à pele do outro.

— Muito errado. — Notou que o outro se retesou, a expressão confusa. Mas não deixou-o na mão por muito tempo, pois logo segurou o rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo não muito delicado. Assim o outro quase caiu por cima de si quando os lábios se encontraram num selinho, o que os fez rir.

— Que apressado… — comentou o mais velho, e logo encostou as bocas novamente.

Finalmente, desfrutaram de um beijo satisfatório e demorado. As mãos buscavam acariciar o que encontravam pela frente, descobrindo o corpo um do outro por cima das vestes. As línguas naturalmente se encontraram com a evolução dos beijos. Ambos estavam ofegantes e cada vez mais excitados.

Foi natural que se livrassem das camisetas, e também que o mais velho se dedicasse a explorar o definido torso alheio com a boca, dedicando-se aos mamilos, que logo se tornaram avermelhados e inchados como seus lábios. Chanyeol descontava o prazer nos fios alheios, aproveitando para fazer o que sempre quis: sentir os cabelos raspados do mais velho na nuca. Eram muito macios.

Baekhyun desceu com o rosto até que chegasse ao cós da calça do outro, e o olhou ao mesmo tempo que seu dedo puxava o elástico, como um pedido de permissão, perguntando se era o que ele realmente queria.

Chanyeol voltou a se dar conta de onde se encontravam e olhou para o canto da sala, onde Juri dormia. O outro acompanhou seu olhar e entendeu. A felina era tão inteligente que não parecia correto continuar aquilo na frente dela. Portanto, Baekhyun se levantou e estendeu a mão para o assistente, que a pegou. Foram um pouco afobados para o quarto e lá se fecharam.

Voltaram a trocar beijos, agora sobre a cama bem arrumada. Chanyeol podia sentir diretamente agora em suas digitais as elevações da grande cicatriz nas costas do mais velho. Queria aprender tudo sobre ele, até que pudesse decorar e sentir tudo novamente quando fechasse os olhos.

Baekhyun estava sobre ele, e como na sala, parecia muito interessado no baixo ventre do outro, que tomou a iniciativa de se livrar da calça. Logo sentiu a ereção já úmida ser apalpada firmemente, assim como os lábios do mais velho contornando-a por cima da roupa íntima. Ele distribuía beijos pelo baixo ventre e provocava-o abaixando a cueca aos poucos.

Sem aguentar mais, Chanyeol pediu que fosse chupado logo. O que sem muita demora foi acatado, após uma breve risada bonita do caçador de recompensas. O membro bateu em seu abdômen num som molhado quando a roupa íntima foi retirada, e lhe rendeu um gemido.

Sentir os lábios macios finalmente em volta de seu falo foi sublime. Fazia anos que alguém se dedicara a ele daquela maneira, e mal se lembrava da sensação. Descobriu que o mais velho era muito bom naquilo. Abria bem a boca, sem deixar que os dentes encostassem no membro sensível, e subia e descia a cabeça em movimentos ritmados, indo cada vez mais fundo. O som molhado da sucção preenchia o cômodo, e excitava ainda mais o mais novo, que já não sabia muito bem onde enfiar as mãos, e por isso apertava os lençóis, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para ver o trabalho que o mais velho fazia.

Baekhyun estava com as bochechas vermelhas e úmidas, o cabelo suado pelo esforço já começava a grudar na testa e era visível que muita saliva escorria pelo pau inchado. Segurava as coxas abertas firmemente, criando o próprio espaço para fazer o que pretendia. O assistente gemeu alto e quase gozou quando o outro deixou que o membro escorregasse até o fundo de sua garganta e lá ficou por alguns segundos.

Afastou o rosto do membro, segurando-o pela base. Estava ofegante e sentiu satisfação ao ver a cara de bobo de Chanyeol. Sorriu de canto com a cara toda molhada de pré-porra e saliva, quase fazendo Chanyeol morrer de tesão. Voltou a abrigar o outro no fundo da garganta algumas vezes, sempre o soltando para buscar ar. 

Quando se sentiu satisfeito, abriu ainda mais as coxas do outro e com um dedo contornou a entrada à sua frente. Seu pau pulsou e o de Chanyeol também. Para o mais alto não era possível verbalizar nada no momento além de gemidos satisfeitos, só conseguiu deitar por completo no colchão e apertar com força os lençóis ao sentir a boca do parceiro encostando naquele lugar.

Os selinhos na área se tornaram sucções intensas. Baekhyun separava as nádegas e tentava penetrá-lo com a língua. Chanyeol agora só sabia repetir como aquilo era bom. Os testículos também recebiam atenção, pois o mais velho os chupava um por um, dedicadamente. Descia pelo períneo e novamente encontrava a entrada já avermelhada. Penetrou um dedo, ouvindo a aprovação alheia, e a alargava aos poucos, adicionando outros dois dedos em movimentos delicados de vai e vem. Foi obrigado a afastar os lábios das bolas para observar aquela cavidade engolindo seus dedos deliciosamente. Queria muito que o destino de seu próprio pau fosse o mesmo.

Ao perceber que o parceiro gozaria em breve, retirou os dígitos e se afastou. Recebeu um resmungo muito insatisfeito. Estava na verdade surpreso por Chanyeol estar demorando tanto para chegar ao ápice.

— Por quê?! — perguntou, um pouco irritado por ter seu orgasmo gostoso impedido. Observou o menor limpar o rosto todo úmido com o antebraço e novamente sorrir com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Achei que gostaria de fazer outras coisas além disso… tipo me deixar te foder. — Chanyeol corou, mas logo assentiu.

— Você me chupou tão gostoso que esqueci de tudo que pode vir depois… Como ficou tão bom nisso? — perguntou, e o outro novamente se jogou por cima de seu corpo, beijando-o.

— Outra hora te conto. É uma história um pouco longa. — Piscou.

Chanyeol não verbalizou uma resposta. Continuaram a trocar amassos, até pedir para que o mais velho também ficasse nu. Agora, podiam sentir pele contra pele, todos os detalhes dos corpos que ansiavam por conhecer e dar prazer um ao outro.

Masturbava o comprimento do mais velho com dedicação, enquanto trocavam beijos molhados e gemidos. Até que se lembrou de algo.

— Baek… tem alguma coisa pra facilitar? — Na hora o mais velho entendeu o que quis dizer, e relutantemente se separaram para que pudesse pegar na mesa de cabeceira uma embalagem translúcida.

Deitado de lado, Chanyeol pegou a embalagem de sua mão, despejou uma quantidade razoável do líquido gelado em seus dedos e direcionou à própria entrada. Baekhyun quase rosnou em pura excitação, e voltou a beijar o mais novo. Substituiu os dígitos dele pelos seus, mas não sem antes apertar a bunda macia e pouco volumosa, o que provocou outro gemido no mais novo.

Não gastaram tanto tempo, pois ficavam cada vez mais necessitados e com os membros doloridos, especialmente o assistente.

— Fica de quatro, lindinho? — De novo, Chanyeol corou. Aquele apelido parecia meigo demais para sair dos lábios de Baekhyun. Normalmente, gostava de contrariá-lo, mas nesses momentos parecia mais prazeroso fazer o que ele mandava. E foi o que fez.

Colocou-se na posição pedida, o rosto apoiado nos travesseiros e a bunda empinada, bem na cara do mais velho. Sentiu um tapa não muito forte ser desferido e grunhiu surpreso, com um misto de satisfação. Teve as nádegas mordidas de leve e se perguntou se Baekhyun tinha algo com bundas. A sua mesma não era grande coisa, mas parecia agradá-lo, de qualquer modo.

Mais do lubrificante foi despejado sobre sua entrada, e pelo que conseguiu olhar pelas costas, Baekhyun estava se masturbando.

Ele esfregou o pau no vão entre as nádegas, fazendo pressão nelas. A esse ponto, Chanyeol já implorava para ter o que queria, mas o mais velho adorava provocá-lo. Depois de implorar mais um pouco, conseguiu. Sentiu a cabeça do membro esfregando diretamente em sua entrada, tentando ganhar espaço. Era dolorido, sim, mas sabia que o depois compensava, ainda mais quando estava sendo tão bem cuidado pelo parceiro.

Mordia o lençol para descontar o desconforto. Baekhyun ofegava atrás dele, sendo paciente e sempre perguntando se estava tudo bem. Após alguns momentos e a confirmação do mais novo, penetrou-o até o fim, gemendo com a sensação quente da entrada apertada ao se redor. Era muito, muito bom.

Passou a estocar o mais novo, primeiro bem devagar e depois aumentou o ritmo, quando o outro lhe pediu — enquanto babava nas fronhas e tentava abafar os gemidos sem muito sucesso. O caçador de recompensas separava as bandas para que pudesse ter a visão nítida de seu pau sendo engolido por aquele rabo bonito.

Baekhyun despejava elogios sobre como ele era bonito, como lhe tomava tão bem, como sua voz grossa ficava ainda mais bonita gemendo manhosa. Chanyeol estava perdido em prazer, e morria por dentro de um jeito bom quando sentia os lábios alheios beijando suas costas em adoração, e as mãos passeando por seu corpo todo. Podia sentir todo o cuidado que o mais velho queria transmitir transbordando.

O menor notou que o parceiro estava cansado da posição e assim o fez se deitar, saindo dele, para que pudessem fazer de ladinho. Chanyeol, sem muitas forças, só se deixou ser manipulado. Teve uma coxa levantada e sentiu-se ser penetrado novamente. O ritmo agora era mais preguiçoso, mas não menos satisfatório, pois Baekhyun o abraçava como se fossem se fundir totalmente.

Sabia que estava perto do ápice pelo tanto que o pau intocado babava. Começou a se masturbar, e teve a mão novamente substituída pela de Baekhyun, que fez o trabalho para si enquanto gemia cheio de prazer em seu ouvido. Gozou forte nos lençóis limpos e esperava que o dono deles não fosse lhe matar. Provavelmente não, já que estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa.

Ficou fora de órbita por segundos que não foi capaz de calcular. Notou que Baekhyun saiu de dentro de si e ficou a acariciar suas madeixas suadas enquanto beijava sua nuca. Após recuperar o fôlego, se deu conta de que o mais velho ainda não havia chegado ao ápice. Virou e ficaram frente a frente, os olhares cheios de carinho, grudados.

— Você ainda não gozou… — Beijou o nariz gordinho à sua frente.

— Me ajuda então, bonito. — Devolveu o selo, mas nos lábios. Sentiu o falo semiereto ser pego com vontade.

Em meio a gemidos baixinhos, não foi difícil fazê-lo ficar totalmente em riste novamente. Chupava os mamilos dele enquanto o masturbava firme, e a outra mão acariciava as bolas inchadas de porra. Não demorou muito para que o mais velho gozasse forte na mão do mais novo e no próprio abdômen, tentando abafar o gemido num dos antebraços e puxando as madeixas um pouco compridas do outro ao descontar o prazer de um bom orgasmo, que há muito não compartilhava com outra pessoa.

Chanyeol, fazendo gracinha como gostava, provou o esperma em sua mão e fez uma careta, reclamando do azedume. Baekhyun riu e murmurou um “bem feito” antes de voltarem a beijar-se preguiçosamente.

Ainda conversariam muito sobre o que acontecera naquele peculiar dia, que tinha tudo para ser como qualquer outro. Mas para a sorte ou talvez infortúnio de ambos, não foi.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Viver daquela maneira íntima não era difícil. Em realidade, era bem fácil. Nunca um dos dois estivera tão ativo sexualmente. Baekhyun tinha casos esporádicos em alguns planetas que acabava se hospedando e às vezes buscava por uma companhia efêmera capaz de satisfazê-lo por uma noite. Chanyeol obviamente não era virgem, mas também não era um cara muito experiente. Ele não falava muito sobre nada, e essa informação o mais velho precisou supor, já que Chanyeol não costumava lidar bem quando mostrava curiosidade demais.

Aquele aspecto sobre Chanyeol ainda o incomodava bastante, mesmo que buscasse fingir que não até em seu íntimo. Estava se apegando a uma pessoa após tantos anos, e não sabia nada dela além do nome e idade, que poderiam ser invenções também. Era bem frustrante, mas sentia que ele se distanciaria se insistisse demais. Ele agia como se estivesse constantemente fugindo de algo, e talvez fosse de si mesmo.

Baekhyun, pelo contrário, sempre acabava compartilhando muito de sua vida. Seu planeta natal, sua família falecida, sua época de soldado em Kaesus, coisas que havia passado em suas inúmeras viagens e pessoas que havia conhecido. Chegou até mesmo a contar sobre algumas experiências na cama, já que Chanyeol parecia muito fascinado por suas _habilidades_. O mais novo exagerava, pois Baekhyun não se achava tudo isso.

Porém, não só de momentos sórdidos viviam os tripulantes. Trocar atos e até palavras carinhosas havia virado parte da rotina e o faziam sem estranheza. Tornara-se natural assim que ultrapassaram a barreira da intimidade corporal. Não conversavam sobre os detalhes nem buscavam rotular o que acontecia. Estavam simplesmente fazendo o que sentiam vontade, sem amarras e confiando um no outro, mesmo com a resistência que o mais velho tinha de confiar no parceiro até pouco tempo antes.

Além disso, era muito bom que agora não existisse mais o tal _segredo_ sobre as noites em que o mais velho buscava confortar o parceiro com os pesadelos. Queria muito que aquilo tivesse um tratamento, mas quando tocavam no assunto, Chanyeol apenas dizia que um dia buscaria. Um dia. Era difícil pensar numa alternativa, por viverem uma vida tão caótica e imprevisível. Não havia cronograma, pois nunca sabiam se sobreviveriam à próxima missão, ou se um erro bobo de navegação os faria colidir com algum corpo celeste.

Por causa da frustração em saber pouco do parceiro, Baekhyun ficava muito feliz quando descobria algo novo, mesmo que parecesse bobo. Como na vez em que, após uma missão um pouco complicada num planeta na periferia próxima de onde a Terra uma vez fora um planeta cheio de vida, entraram numa loja de antiguidades sem pretensão, apenas por gostar muito de explorar esse tipo de coisa.

E foi sem pretensão alguma que Chanyeol achou um objeto que lhe fez abafar uma exclamação de espanto e quase derrubar um vaso muito antigo. Por sorte, conseguiu salvar o vaso sob o olhar repreensivo da velhinha que cuidava do lugar.

Baekhyun, querendo entender o que havia causado a reação exagerada do mais novo, chegou perto e perguntou baixinho. fazendo-o abaixar-se para que pudesse falar em seu ouvido.

— Ei, o que foi? — sussurrou.

— Eu achei um baliset! — respondeu num tom que soava alto demais naquela loja pequena e vazia. A velhinha olhou feio novamente. Baixou o volume. — É o instrumento que eu toco desde criança. Não acredito que encontrei um aqui, tão longe!

Observou o instrumento pendurado na parede, em bastante evidência. Era grande, tinha com certeza mais de um metro. A madeira era escura e bem polida. Possuía uma câmara acústica arredondada e um pouco estreita. Era um instrumento de nove cordas, bonito e imponente. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente Chanyeol tocando-o.

— Longe de onde? — perguntou curioso. Talvez alguma informação escapasse, mas ele o ignorou.

— Eu _preciso_ levar esse baliset! Olha o estado dele… é perfeito! — A emoção transparecia em sua voz.

— Então leve. Você deve ter dinheiro suficiente, se não tiver gastado tudo no fogão ou naquele processador multitarefas — incentivou.

— É claro que vou levar! Ah, que felicidade!

Após mais alguma comemoração, checou o preço com a senhorinha no balcão e descobriu que a peça havia chegado há pouco tempo. Ela havia comprado de um ladrão de naves e provavelmente era carga roubada de uma nave pessoal de algum membro do alto escalão do Conselho Ecumênico, pois não era um instrumento muito comum entre as massas. No entanto, essa era apenas uma suposição. Baekhyun deixou essa informação aparentemente inocente reservada em sua mente.

O preço era um pouco salgado e o bolso de Chanyeol ficou quase liso, mas saiu da loja radiante com seu baliset pendurado no tronco pela alça, mais ainda que a dona da loja, que ficou orgulhosa de ter vendido uma peça com pouca procura tão rápido, mesmo que tivesse sido para alguém que havia feito um escândalo na pacata loja.

O mais velho ficava feliz de vê-lo assim, e foi inevitável que lhe deixasse um beijo onde alcançava enquanto andavam até a nave, ou seja, no ombro. O ato foi retribuído com um braço rodeando seu pescoço e apoiado em seu ombro. Esses momentos singelos eram provavelmente os melhores.

Mas melhor ainda foi ver Chanyeol à vontade no sofá, afinando o baliset e se pondo a tocar, finalmente. Foi como ver um botão dentro dele sendo ligado e colocando outro lado para funcionar. Fechou os olhos e entrou em outro plano, tomado pelo som que o instrumento produzia em contato com os dedos habilidosos. A música era perceptivelmente feliz pela melodia produzida. O som era mais agudo que grave, mas muito fluído. Baekhyun sentiu-se contaminado pela alegria.

O mais alto errava algumas notas, reflexo dos meses sem tocar, mas ainda assim a música era muito agradável aos ouvidos. Quando terminou a primeira das dezenas de músicas tocadas naquela noite, Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe tomou os lábios num beijo carinhoso, segurando delicadamente no maxilar marcado.

— Você toca muito bem, Chanyeol. É lindo, fiquei arrepiado — elogiou sem rodeios. O outro deitou a cabeça sobre seus ombros, e o abraçou de lado.

— Que bom que gostou… estou um pouco enferrujado, acho que deu pra notar.

— Foram erros mínimos. — Pegou na mão do parceiro e olhou a palma. Sempre havia notado que tinha alguns calos, mas não tão grossos. Sabia que ele tocava um instrumento antes, pois já havia comentado, mas nunca soubera o nome. — Nunca vi esse tal baliset na vida. A dona da loja falou que tem a ver com o Conselho Ecumênico e gente rica.

— Ah, sim. O baliset ficou muito popular de uns 50 anos pra cá, por causa de um músico que veio da periferia e ficou famoso num planeta membro do Conselho Ecumênico. Ele fazia concertos e enchia estádios, até em naves de turismo pra gente rica. Essa música que toquei hoje é uma composição dele, inclusive. Sou um f. — explicou enquanto recebia carinho na palma da mão.

— Então não é desconhecido como achei que era.

— Já foi mais popular, mas agora é considerado… erudito.

— Você tem alguma composição própria? — Chanyeol levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou.

— Tenho… mas não servem muito pra esse momento.

— Por quê?

— Digamos que minha criatividade flui mais quando fico triste…

— Oh. Prefere não tocar então?

— Não quero ficar triste agora. Estou de bom humor, mas prometo que um dia vou tocar, quando sentir que devo.

O mais velho assentiu, mostrando que respeitaria o tempo dele. Não querendo possivelmente deixá-lo triste, pediu que tocasse mais do baliset, e foi o que aconteceu.

O resto da noite foi preenchida por mais boa música, risadas, e por fim gemidos, até que satisfeitos, caíram no sono, sempre entrelaçados. Sem se dar conta de que o dia em que o baliset de Chanyeol choraria, não tardaria a chegar.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
Na última missão, algo inédito havia acontecido: Chanyeol machucara o pulso durante uma caçada que se tornou malsucedida, já que o alvo havia escapado do raio de alcance de sua habilidade e assim fugido.

Preocupado, o caçador de recompensas desistiu da caçada para ajudar o assistente ferido. Pelos seus conhecimentos de quem já havia sofrido fraturas, notou que o pulso havia sido, definitivamente, fraturado na queda. Mas isso não era o mais preocupante. A reação de Chanyeol não era a de uma pessoa que acabara de quebrar um osso, parecia mais que tinha levado um arranhão de um gato — franzia o cenho e segurava o braço no mesmo lugar, sem grito, choro ou desespero.

— Como se sente? — Baekhyun perguntou agachado ao lado dele.

— Dói um pouco… acho que quebrou, Baek. — Segurava o pulso no lugar, analisando. Já começava a inchar bastante, e logo ficaria roxo.

Tentou vasculhar na mente quando havia o visto machucado, e percebeu que nunca. De qualquer forma, aquela reação não era nada típica e acendeu um alerta na mente do mais velho, mas buscou agir com naturalidade.

— Vamos pra um hospital. Deve ter algum não muito longe… nunca estive nesse planeta, mas essa parte parece organizada. — Abriu o GPS de sua pulseira e ambos podiam ver cruzes vermelhas distribuídas pelo mapa holográfico.

Chanyeol apenas assentiu. Não era possível esperar que aquilo se ajeitasse sem ajuda, mesmo que a dor não fosse muita.

Precisaram pedir um táxi flutuante até o hospital, que na realidade era um pouco longe. A viagem foi silenciosa e apesar de a vista do alto ser fascinante para quem estava acostumado a apenas ver a escuridão do universo, nenhum dos dois conseguiu focar muito, perdidos em pensamentos.

O tratamento precisou ser pago, e com pouca demora o pulso e parte da mão estavam enfaixados. Até mesmo a médica que havia atendido o assistente, achara estranho a falta de reclamações doloridas.

Baekhyun não conseguia tirar essa informação da cabeça, principalmente mais tarde, quando outra coisa estranha aconteceu.

Não demoraram a voltar para a El Dorado, novamente de táxi flutuante. Chanyeol puxou assunto, perguntando o que fariam para jantar naquela noite, mas logo sugeriu que fosse apenas macarrão instantâneo, já que era ele quem normalmente se encarregava do cardápio. Baekhyun, no entanto, disse que poderia fazer algo para ambos.

O diálogo simples e familiar conseguiu mover a nuvem de desassossego que nublava os pensamentos do caçador de recompensas. Por hora.

Foram direto para o chuveiro ao chegar no lar de paredes metálicas. Era comum que dividissem a ducha forte, pois costumava ser viável quando estavam com pressa ou até mesmo quando tinham algum tempo para diversões despudoradas. A verdade é que sempre buscavam desculpas, mesmo que não proferidas em voz alta, para continuar na companhia um do outro.

Dessa vez, Chanyeol não podia lavar o próprio cabelo por causa do pulso fraturado, então Baekhyun tomou de bom grado para si a tarefa. Sentado num pequeno banco flutuante, que era possível ajustar a altura.

Era profundamente agradável ter os dedos habilidosos e compridos se embrenhando nos fios escuros que já alcançavam metade do pescoço, espalhando a espuma e enxaguando calmamente. Se fosse um felino, certamente estaria ronronando. Às vezes, ganhava afagos nas orelhas protuberantes e sentia o calor corporal diretamente do abdômen do parceiro, encostado às suas costas.

Em meio à satisfação e tranquilidade que sentia, Chanyeol demorou um pouco a notar que a cabeça era abaixada de forma que seu queixo encontrasse o peito. Só saiu do quase torpor ao sentir os fios de uma parte específica serem afastados sistematicamente, e seu estômago gelou. Ele não poderia ter visto _aquilo_!

— O que foi, Baek? — perguntou, fingindo casualidade. Por dentro, quase entrava em curto-circuito.

— O que é isso aqui na sua cabeça? — devolveu outra pergunta, tentando confirmar se era aquilo mesmo que havia no local.

Procurando não ser brusco, Chanyeol voltou a levantar a cabeça e passou a mexer nervosamente na proteção de plástico feita para tomar banho com membros enfaixados.

— É só uma tatuagem. Nada de mais. — Tentou rir, mas se arrependeu pela falsidade com que soou.

— Nunca me disse que tinha um número… 61? Tatuado na cabeça. Por que tatuou isso num lugar que esconde com cabelo? Tatuagens são feitas pra serem mostradas, não? — Baekhyun deu a volta e agora estava de frente para o assistente. Desligou a ducha, pois ambos já estavam banhados.

— É… uma história um tanto estranha. E-eu fazia parte de uma gangue na adolescência. Para sobreviver, entende? A gente… roubava. Todos os membros precisavam de um número, e eu era o 61º membro. Por isso o número. Ah, é que o código de… vestimenta? Era ter a cabeça raspada. Então eu raspava… deve imaginar como eu ficava feio sem cabelo! — Despejou as palavras com pressa, e ao final riu, tentando incitar o outro a fazer o mesmo.

Mas não funcionou. Baekhyun não comprava aquela historinha mal planejada.

— Essa seria outra parte da sua vida que não gosta de contar sobre? Por que agora você não pareceu ter um bloqueio pra isso. — Virou-se de costas, obviamente afetado, e jogou uma toalha para o mais alto.

— Baek… Não fica bravo comigo. O que foi que fiz? — perguntou, com certo desespero no tom.

— Está mentindo pra mim. Se não sabe mentir, não tente. — Saiu do box e secou-se rapidamente. Chanyeol tentava imitar a rapidez do outro, mas foi malsucedido.

Só conseguiu alcançá-lo quando saiu do banheiro vestido e o encontrou mexendo — de cara fechada — no painel de navegação da nave, provavelmente para se certificar da segurança do veículo.

— Baekhyun… fala comigo. Me deixa explicar… — Tocou-o no braço e recebeu um olhar enviesado, seguido de um suspiro. Ele afastou-se dos botões e ficou de frente para o assistente.

— Fala.

— A história que contei… é mentira mesmo. Desculpe, eu nem sei por que tentei mentir.

— Prossiga.

— Lembra da conversa que tivemos em Adozand? No hotel. — O menor assentiu. — Faz parte do conjunto de coisas das quais não quero me lembrar, nem falar sobre. Por isso deixei meu cabelo crescer. Mas… não quero entrar em detalhes, e não vou, porque me faz mal.

— E esses pesadelos, Chanyeol? Hein? É óbvio que são frutos dessas experiências que teve. Não quer relembrá-las, mas sabe que vai precisar revivê-las pra que possa superar. Não pode fugir da sua própria mente! — Sua voz transbordava frustração. — É apavorante te ver toda noite sofrendo daquela maneira e não poder fazer nada, nem saber o que passa na porra da sua cabeça!

— Já… já me acostumei com eles, Baek. No fundo, eu nem acredito que isso tenha cura. Mas por favor, agora não é a hora de relembrar de tudo isso. Eu _não consigo_ externalizar do jeito que me pede… talvez… um dia eu consiga. — Soou incerto. Realmente, não sabia de nada.

— Eu não acho que você entende meu lado... Aceitei um estranho aqui, sem saber de nenhum antecedente dele. Fiz amizade. Me apeguei a ele. Me… apaixonei por ele. Acho que até mesmo o amo. — Desviou o olhar para os botões do painel. Naquele momento, o imponente caçador de recompensas parecia apenas uma pessoa comum, com enormes inseguranças. Havia certa beleza em vê-lo mostrando vulnerabilidade. — Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes, e é bem assustadora essa avalanche de coisas que vêm junto com um sentimento que parece tão simples. Na verdade, mal me afeiçoei à pessoas desde que minha família foi morta. Então… é muito difícil sentir tudo isso por uma pessoa que não sei nada.

A verdade era que Chanyeol esperava tudo, menos que Baekhyun fosse dizer que estava… apaixonado por ele, que provavelmente o amava. Não antes dele mesmo. Como sempre, mal soube reagir, e primeiro soltou uma exclamação estranha, um pouco desafinada, para a qual Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

O que fez em seguida, foi abraçar o mais velho carinhosamente. Apertou-o inteiro nos braços, e espalhou beijos pela cabeça cheirosa do outro.

— Baek… eu também te amo. Muito. — Afastou-se, agora ambos se olhavam. — Ninguém jamais se importou comigo em vida toda do modo como você faz. Mas não é só por isso que te amo… Com você, sou alguém que nunca pude mostrar ser, que nem mesmo eu sabia que era. É tão bom comigo… compreensivo, me incentiva a explorar coisas e fazer minhas vontades, mesmo que gere arrependimentos. Até mesmo acaba me mimando, com essa falsa carranca tão bonita... Está sendo uma incrível autodescoberta viajar com você e a Juri pela galáxia. Mas por favor… seja paciente comigo. Por favor. — Seus olhos eram suplicantes, e o mais velho só pôde acatar.

Sem encontrar palavras que fossem suficientes para expressar o que gostaria, Baekhyun fez o que tinha de mais clichê: puxou-o para um beijo carinhoso, que se tornou um, depois outros, e mais centenas.

Aquela declaração fez com que ambos deixassem de lado momentaneamente o assunto que causava tanta inquietação, mas felizmente, não por muito tempo.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


O assunto que antes causara aquele atrito, não mais havia sido tocado, estavam tão presos numa bolha em que tudo parecia feliz, perfeito e recíproco. Não havia sido esquecido, mas Baekhyun se esforçou para guardar todas aquelas inseguranças sobre o passado do amante, num baú no fundo de sua consciência, tentando convencer-se de que não precisava saber nada daquilo, contanto que o tivesse ao seu lado e caminhassem juntos.

Chanyeol sabia que era questão de tempo até que o outro lhe cobrasse mais justificativas, e entendia o lado dele, sim. Por Baekhyun, conversava consigo mesmo todos os dias, buscando a determinação e coragem que aquele assunto necessitava para ser tratado. Constantemente se sentia angustiado, num dilema que o dividia entre contar a verdade, ser obrigado a enfrentar todas as perguntas, reviver memórias ruins e entre fugir, fugir e fugir, buscando se proteger dos monstros que o habitavam. Os pesadelos eram constantes, e receava jamais se livrar deles, não importando a escolha que fizesse.

Em meio à missões, bem ou malsucedidas, buscavam sempre o melhor lado de si mesmos para lidar com a situação de maneira sensata, mesmo que não fosse fácil em certos casos. Nem sempre o dinheiro era muito, havia temporadas sem caçadas que compensavam o que era oferecido, outras que os olhos brilhavam com o valor mostrado na tela holográfica.

Chanyeol mostrava ter cada vez mais habilidade para lidar com as situações adversas com que lidavam, mas em geral se recusava a usar armas de fogo, e até então conseguia resolver tudo apenas com seus poderes, sem precisar ferir seriamente alguém. Isso ficava a cargo do caçador experiente.

Um fato curioso, outro que não saía da mente de Baekhyun, era como o pulso quebrado de Chanyeol havia sarado tão rápido. Primeiro, ele não sentia dor. Depois, em menos de um mês apareceu sem o gesso que segurava os ossos na posição correta, mexendo o pulso como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Acabou gritando com o mais novo pela imprudência, mas como sempre, acabou sendo convencido por ele de que tudo estava bem. Seus argumentos foram que sempre possuíra essa cura um pouco mais rápida que das pessoas comuns, como se fosse um bônus de seus poderes inatos. Sem evidências, Baekhyun foi obrigado a aceitar, mas a questão ainda voltava aos seus pensamentos às vezes.

Quando não estavam em ação ou viajando, desfrutavam ao máximo da companhia um do outro em terra firme. Sempre arrumavam algo para fazer nos planetas para os quais viajavam, e foi numa dessas vezes que Chanyeol deu a ideia de terem _um encontro romântico_.

Primeiramente, o mais velho torceu o nariz. Aquilo soava demasiado meloso, e nunca havia tido um encontro romântico em seus quase 29 anos de vida. O que sabia era baseado em obras cinematográficas e literárias, o que dificilmente costuma ser um retrato realista dos eventos.

Depois, porém, cedeu, como sempre.

A ideia havia partido de Chanyeol. Há dias ele falava da tal ideia de terem um encontro, sem que fosse um passeio após uma caçada esgotante. Combustível para ir a um lugar por turismo não era o problema, já que as naves modernas eram alimentadas por geradores nucleares que demoravam anos a se esgotar. O problema era o dinheiro. Mas esperto como era, após ganharem uma quantidade razoável de _woolongs_ com uma caçada bem-sucedida, mostrou a Baekhyun todos os prós e fez uma campanha a favor de irem ao planeta Raikoa, onde era a linda época de primavera.

Foi o que ocorreu, poucos dias depois. Chanyeol quis até mesmo manter em segredo a roupa que usaria no dia, como um verdadeiro encontro.

Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que não ficara ansioso com esse evento inédito em sua vida. Tentava escondê-lo, mas a esse ponto, o parceiro sabia lê-lo muito bem, dispensando verbalização.

Logo que estacionaram a nave próxima ao espaçoporto e pisaram em terra firme, deram as mãos por iniciativa do mais novo. Sorriram um para o outro e assim começou aquele dia tão esperado.

Para chegar ao local que Chanyeol havia visto pela internet, no centro da cidade, escolheram pegar um ônibus planador. Estava tranquilo, e puderam ir sentados apreciando a visão caótica de diversos veículos voando em direções confusas, alguns mais altos, outros mais baixos. Não havia engarrafamentos.

Quando chegaram ao tão esperado parque, a fragrância floral forte invadiu seus olfatos. Incontáveis árvores e arbustos, todos carregados de espécies variadas de flores, numa visão de tirar o fôlego. As plantas as quais tinham acesso todos os dias no jardim totalmente improvisado da El Dorado, não chegavam aos pés das que agora podiam admirar.

Além de diversas espécies de flores e plantas, havia muitas espécies de seres convivendo em harmonia. Raikoa era um planeta muito pacífico, além de belo, e por isso o turismo crescia cada vez mais.

Sentiam-se à vontade para trocar afeto em público. Hoje em dia, na Via Láctea, eram poucos os planetas humanos que possuíam preconceito em relação à casais fora da convencional configuração heterossexual. Após tantos anos de contato com espécies diferentes e planetas longínquos, os humanos haviam se tornado em geral mais abertos sobre o assunto. É claro que ainda havia locais conhecidos por não serem tão amigáveis assim, mas eram raros os casos de violência extrema e assassinato. com motivações discriminatórias dessa natureza.

Não se fizeram de rogados em momento algum. O dia passou muito rápido enquanto se divertiam tirando fotos, comendo porcarias, fazendo compras supérfluas e alimentando gatos de rua.

Em certo momento, pararam perto de uma barraca que vendia lembrancinhas do planeta e o mais novo olhou tudo que lá tinha, interessado. Algo finalmente pareceu ganhar sua atenção e consequentemente a de Baekhyun.

Era uma pulseira que imitava um segmento de arbusto com folhas e flores amarelas de jasmim. Descobriram que se ajustava sozinha ao pulso de quem a colocasse, quando foi experimentada por Chanyeol. O homem que as vendia disse que carregavam um leve perfume por algum tempo. Pediu duas ao senhor e as recebeu numa embalagem.

Já mais afastados da barraca, Baekhyun perguntou, já desconfiando das intenções do mais alto.

— Vai usar cada uma em um pulso?

— Não. — Chanyeol virou-se para o amante, sorrindo.

Tirou uma pulseira do saquinho e estendeu a mão, pedindo o pulso de Baekhyun, que esticou o braço sem hesitação.

O caçador de recompensas observou com atenção enquanto o mais novo a colocava sobre seu pulso e ela se ajustava perfeitamente. Olhou para ele.

— Por que me deu uma?

— Coloca a outra em mim e eu te conto. — Piscou.

Foi obedecido e continuou:

— Eu gosto da flor de jasmim. Li num livro que a amarela significa amor e graciosidade, e ela é muito cheirosa. Deu pra confirmar, né? — O mais velho assentiu. — Quis te dar uma dessas pulseiras pra... usarmos como um amuleto da sorte… e lembrança um do outro, é claro. Ai… isso ficou bem meloso, não?

Baekhyun riu com gosto, achando tudo aquilo muito surreal, mas também sentia satisfação e felicidade.

— Você _é_ meloso, Chanyeol. Mas eu gosto disso sobre você. — Sorriram, trocaram um breve selo e continuaram aquele encontro tão fora do comum em suas vidas, sempre de mãos dadas.

Esperavam que dias doces e descontraídos como esse acontecessem com mais frequência. Mas apesar de terem elegido amuletos da sorte, esta não estava ao seu lado.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Estavam a poucas horas de pousar no planeta Lalen. Era um planeta pequeno e muito populoso, de governo instável, o que significa que não era parte do Conselho Ecumênico. Era comum ouvir notícias de golpes de Estado ocorrendo. Demandava muitos esforços para que as próprias autoridades do planeta colocassem alguma ordem na população, que se revoltava com razão. O terreno havia se tornado perfeito para todos os tipos de crime, então a presença de caçadores de recompensa era comum.

Por todas essas razões, o perigo da missão era diretamente proporcional ao quanto valia. Isso era capaz de motivar qualquer caçador com boa experiência, e os dois tripulantes da El Dorado eram confiantes de sua parceria, que em geral só dava bons frutos.

As coisas, no entanto, passaram a acontecer longe do esperado assim que ouviram uma voz desconhecida vinda de dentro da própria El Dorado. Foi quando tudo começou a desmoronar.


	3. Levitando

Estavam na cozinha, terminando de lavar a louça em meio à conversas descontraídas, quando ouviram uma voz desconhecida. Era impossível que fosse um invasor, visto que estavam no espaço. Logo, Baekhyun detectou que a voz vinha do painel de controle da nave.

Mais que depressa, correram até a frente do painel, os corações quase atravessando o peito. Sabiam que aquilo não era bom. Baekhyun explicara ao mais novo que ninguém no solo de um planeta ou numa nave podia fazer comunicação em voz ou vídeo com outra nave sem que o remetente possuísse o número de identificação dado pelo destinatário. Além disso, a ligação precisava ser aceita.

As comunicações da El Dorado haviam sido hackeadas.

Antes que pudessem cortar a mensagem, a voz voltou a soar distorcida no ambiente:

— Tripulantes da nave de código NS4060DB, escutem nosso recado até o final. Não querem correr o risco de um ato mais invasivo, supomos.

Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta na percepção de Baekhyun, e só conseguia focar nas palavras saindo do sistema de som. Era preciso ser uma pessoa _muito_ habilidosa com tecnologia para ultrapassar as barreiras de segurança de uma nave espacial. Em toda a vida, só ouvira dois casos dessa ocorrência.

Chanyeol suava frio. Não poderia ser aquilo que tanto temia…

A voz continuou:

— Estamos seguindo vocês há cerca de três semanas, quando por sorte foram avistados em Raikoa por membros de nossa equipe. Temos algumas exigências que esperamos que sejam cumpridas com diligência por parte dos senhores. — Foi feita uma breve pausa. Se fosse uma pessoa com voz distorcida e não um robô, parecia estar lendo um texto. — A primeira é que não tentem atacar, pois nosso poder bélico é superior e não temos a intenção de exterminar o elemento 61; a segunda é que pousem no espaçoporto de Lalen, para onde sabemos que estão indo. Isso lhes dá cerca de três horas, contando com os saltos no hiperespaço; a terceira é que o comandante da nave entregue o elemento 61 a nós, sem resistência. Se houver, não hesitaremos em usar de força para obtê-lo, não importando as consequências que isso possa causar ao comandante. Esse é o recado que queríamos lhes dar. Cumpram, ou consequências desagradáveis se sucederão.

Sem nem esperar que um dos dois respondesse, ouviu-se um bipe e a luz que indicava que o áudio da ligação estava funcionando se apagou, deixando o silêncio se acomodar nas paredes frias e metálicas.

O choque não os deixou falar por alguns minutos. Baekhyun passou a sentir dores de cabeça horríveis, tamanha a carga de informações, de indignação e de incredulidade. Não entendia coisa alguma, e se deu conta de que sua ignorância sobre o parceiro era muito maior do que imaginava.

Havia acontecido o que Chanyeol temia: ainda estava sendo procurado, e o pior é que tinha sido encontrado. Sentia todos os monstros que o assombravam no onírico voltando a lhe assombrar em todos os momentos. Era sufocante.

O primeiro a se pronunciar foi Baekhyun, mesmo mal sabendo por onde começar seus questionamentos.

— Chanyeol. — Sua voz saiu áspera, e obteve a atenção do maior, que estava obviamente apavorado. — O que… o que isso tudo quer dizer? Que merda é essa de elemento 61? É… você? Sua tatuagem atrás, na cabeça…

Essas palavras foram suficientes para que o mais novo começasse a derramar lágrimas grossas. Sentou-se no chão gelado e enfiou o rosto nas mãos grandes, tentando esconder sua imagem patética do amante. A garganta travou, querendo inutilmente conter os soluços que o choro provocava. Nem mesmo conseguia proferir palavras.

Baekhyun não estava em condições de consolá-lo. Ainda não sabia da verdade, mas se sentia exausto mentalmente. Aquele assunto o perturbava todos os dias, calado consigo mesmo.

Só conseguia observar a imagem inédita e triste de Chanyeol se debulhando em lágrimas. Nem mesmo quando ele quebrou o pulso tal imagem se tornou real. Mas deixou que ele chorasse, tentando ser paciente.

Os soluços diminuíram, e o assistente parou de esconder o rosto. Observou Baekhyun, sentado na cadeira do painel de controle da nave, encarando o chão, pensativo. Ser observado captou sua atenção, e então os olhares focalizaram um no outro.

— Bae… Baek. Eu não sabia… achei que estava livre, que eles não me encontrariam mais. É tudo minha culpa. — As lágrimas voltaram a sair com maior intensidade, mas agora conseguia falar, mesmo que um pouco engasgado.

— Eu não entendo merda nenhuma do que você tá falando, e acho que chegou a hora de você me explicar direitinho tudo isso. Basicamente me ameaçaram de morte, e eu nem mesmo sei a razão! Desembucha, porque temos menos de três horas pra eles fazerem o que planejam! — Não conseguia mais esconder a impaciência.

— É… é uma longa história. — Tentava secar as lágrimas dos olhos muito vermelhos. — Vai ser complicado contar tu-tudo.

— Já sei que é complicado, mas quero todos os detalhes possíveis já que conseguiu me deixar no escuro todo esse tempo. Não mereço sua confiança?

— Não é questão de confiança, cansei de re-repetir isso, Baek… — disse choroso. — É a pessoa que mais confio na vida… eu… — suspirou, tentando controlar a voz embargada. — Tudo bem…

Quando começou, desviou os olhos do mais velho.

"Acho que é bom primeiro começar falando das… minhas origens. Sei que sempre foi curioso por isso.

Eu… nasci em Inar. Não sei se já ouviu falar, mas é um planeta bastante pobre… só tem um continente, com pouca gente, e é muito, muito, muito frio mesmo! Fica distante do sol do sistema, então a maior parte do ano é escuro, mesmo na linha do equador. Minha família, é claro, era também muito pobre. Sempre me considerei uma criança muito amada, eu não tinha do que reclamar da vida que levava. Só era chato e bem difícil plantar na terra e cuidar dos poucos animais que tínhamos, mas apesar disso eu me sentia bem ajudando meu pai, minha mãe e meus irmãos. Me lembro de muita coisa, apesar de tudo.

Quando eu tinha 9 anos, surgiram boatos estranhos. Não era comum que a cidade onde eu morava recebesse turistas, já que ninguém se interessava por lugares tão rurais. Eu não tinha noção de como éramos rudimentares na época, mas sabia que não era o lugar mais divertido do mundo. Por ser uma cidade pequena, boatos sempre se espalhavam muito facilmente, e chegou um em particular que causou alvoroço.

O povo dizia que um grupo de pessoas vestidas de branco, parecendo médicos, estavam comprando crianças das famílias de Inar pra dar uma vida melhor a elas. Soube de duas que moravam perto da gente que venderam os filhos. Parece uma ótima ideia pra pessoas tão pobres deixar os filhos serem levados por estranhos que supostamente vão dar a eles uma vida mais confortável e ainda receber dinheiro por isso, certo? Foi o que meus pais pensaram também.

Além disso, muitas crianças queriam ir, pois as pessoas de branco faziam uma ótima propaganda de como seria. Mas é claro que não levavam qualquer criança. Precisava ser uma inteligente ao menos, e para descobrirem isso iam toda hora na escola conversar com nossos professores, que os ajudavam, muito entusiasmados.

Um dia, eu acordei e me disseram que eu estaria indo “passar um tempo” com aquelas pessoas de branco. Tinham tomado interesse por mim pelas minhas notas na escola e por ser criativo… sempre gostei de inventar músicas e de matemática. Eram as coisas que me distraíam quando não estava ajudando meus pais com as tarefas de casa.

Eu não quis ir, aquelas coisas não me interessavam, queria ficar com a minha família, com as pessoas que conhecia e amava. Meus pais prometeram que eu poderia voltar em breve e ficar com eles. Muito contrariado, aceitei e fui com aquelas pessoas estranhas. Acredito que se eu tivesse recusado arranjariam um jeito de me levar à força, julgando como tentaram me convencer de todas as maneiras. No fundo, acho que eu sabia que tudo ia mudar de um jeito ruim na minha vida.”

Chanyeol fez silêncio, preparando-se para começar a parte realmente difícil de seu relato. A coisa mais dolorosa era revirar aquelas memórias que lhe doíam na carne e na mente.

Baekhyun não dizia nada, apenas o observava atentamente, já fascinado por aquele breve começo.

— Desculpe pela pausa… eu nunca menti quando disse que não conseguia falar sobre isso. — Sorriu triste. — Estou me esforçando… tenha paciência, ok?

O menor concordou, e mais alguns minutos de silêncio em que Chanyeol abria e fechava a boca se passaram, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de iniciar. Finalmente, ele voltou a proferir palavras.

“...Eu fui embora de Inar só com as roupas do corpo, pois não me deixaram levar pertence algum, nem a flauta que eu tanto gostava. Eu e mais duas crianças fomos levados para outro planeta. Eu não tinha muito conhecimento de como a galáxia funcionava… tinha noções básicas do Conselho Ecumênico, que existiam planetas bem mais ricos e desenvolvidos que nós, mas isso nunca foi uma questão que me preocupou muito. Crianças só querem brincar.

Mas isso se tornou uma questão central. Eu não soube por algum tempo que planeta era aquele para o qual fomos levados. Descobri que era nada mais, nada menos que Aelad. Deve conhecer. Eles produzem eletrônicos. armamentos, bens duráveis em geral, todos nucleares. Lá estão os melhores cientistas, o melhor ensino, as melhores condições em relação a quase tudo. Aelad representa o objetivo de qualquer planeta na galáxia, tamanha a perfeição. É a imagem que eles passam… e não passa disso: _imagem_.

As coisas… ficam mais difíceis a partir de agora.

Existem três atos imperdoáveis para os membros do Conselho Ecumênico: um, atacar qualquer planeta sem autorização do Conselho, seja membro ou não; dois, crimes de guerra; três, experiências com seres dotados de racionalidade, ou seja, humanos e qualquer outra espécie alienígena. Você deve estar se perguntando qual delas Aelad faz… e é claro que é a mais fácil de esconder quando se tem recursos suficientes. Ninguém desconfiaria do que acontece nos avançados laboratórios de Aelad.

Eu fui uma cobaia… mais conhecido como 'elemento 61'.”

A esse ponto, Chanyeol havia voltado a derramar lágrimas, sem tentar escondê-las ou controlá-las. Baekhyun, por sua vez, estava mais uma vez em choque. Então era aquilo… o tempo todo. Era uma das poucas possibilidades que não havia considerado, mas agora que sabia, podia juntar os sinais que tinha colhido aos poucos e ver que fazia sentido.

Recuperou-se um pouco, e continuou:

“Quando cheguei lá, parecia o paraíso que descreveram. Nos mandaram para a escola, uma escola muito diferente da que eu estava acostumado, tinha todo tipo de ferramenta educativa, além de ter aulas bem mais avançadas do que eu tinha em Inar. O que eu mais gostava era das aulas de música, aprendi a tocar alguns instrumentos, em especial o baliset.

Era outro mundo, e conheci crianças de outros lugares da galáxia, sempre vindas de planetas pobres, não membros do Conselho. Os primeiros meses foram bem tranquilos e felizes, parecia que estavam cumprindo mesmo o que haviam prometido aos nossos pais. Mas apesar disso, ainda sentia falta de Inar.

As experiências começaram sutilmente. Sessões de perguntas e respostas, jogos para exercitar a memória, exercícios físicos regulares, competições. Parecia uma colônia de férias, mas eu não conhecia esse termo na época.

Um ano depois, eu passei a notar que tinha algo errado. As crianças eram separadas em grupos de 20, mas eu e alguns amigos começamos a dar a falta de alguns colegas. Ninguém sabia o que acontecia com eles, e nenhum dos “monitores”, como eram chamadas as pessoas que nos vigiavam, queriam falar sobre o assunto. Se alguém insistisse, sumia por alguns dias e voltava… diferente. Mais quieto, disciplinado.

Ao final de um ano e meio, sobraram somente eu e mais 4 pessoas do grupo que iniciei, e se tornaram grandes amigos. A partir de então, passamos a ter certeza de que não era uma coisa boa que estava acontecendo.

Agora nos colocavam em laboratórios brancos e frios, médicos examinavam todas as partes dos nossos corpos. Treinar a mente se tornou muito mais cansativo, como se sugasse toda a capacidade de pensar. Colocavam-nos em aparelhos estranhos, com os corpos conectados à centenas de fios. Cada vez se tornavam processos mais invasivos. Descobri mais tarde que isso era mais um teste, pra algo muito maior.

Do grupo que fazia parte quando cheguei a Aelad, só sobrou eu e um amigo… o Kyungsoo. Ele é a melhor pessoa que já conheci… junto de você. Gostaria de reencontrá-lo um dia.

 _Ahn_ , enfim, era raro que juntassem todos os grupos, só podíamos nos ver de longe… então quando éramos juntados, a gente sabia que ocorreria um grande evento. Geralmente colocavam filmes ou algum documentário sobre as tecnologias de Aelad. Parecia muito importante pra eles que todos aprendessem a amar o planeta, como uma espécie de ufanismo que só fez sentido para mim mais tarde.

Certa vez, devia ter cerca de 100 crianças, todas em torno dos 10 ou 11 anos. Não era suficiente para lotar a sala de exibições, e era com certeza muito menos do que havia no começo, somando todos os grupos que já devo ter visto.

Daquela vez, foi o homem de meia-idade que todos conheciam como “diretor”, que se colocou à frente para fazer um discurso. Nenhum de nós sabia o nome dele, e nem era comum que ele andasse entre nós — só nos dias em que faziam eventos esportivos. Todo mundo já sabia que alguma coisa diferente ia acontecer.

E esse dia… eu me lembro dele com riqueza de detalhes, porque é um dos meu pesadelos mais recorrentes até hoje… Aconteceu cerca de dois anos e meio depois que cheguei.

 _Fazia frio por causa do_ _ar-condicionado_ _, como em todos os lugares daquele internato. Mesmo no verão, sempre era preciso usar roupas de inverno nos ambientes internos. Eu conversava sussurrando com Kyungsoo sobre o último filme que haviam exibido e que achamos bem ruim._

_Os murmúrios foram interrompidos pela chegada do diretor. O silêncio deixava todos apreensivos naquela sala, e foi quebrado quando ele subiu no palanque e começou a falar com a ajuda de um amplificador de voz._

_— Bom dia, crianças. —_ _Sua_ _voz era como a de um vovô, meiga e carinhosa. — Não costumo aparecer por aqui, mas sempre sei tudo o que acontece, com todos os detalhes, e fico muito feliz que esteja dando tudo certo. No futuro sentirão orgulho do quanto estão colaborando com a galáxia toda. Mas sobre isso quero tratar melhor depois._

_A tela holográfica foi ligada e surgiu enorme o título “Projeto Exodus”. O diretor voltou a falar._

_— Caros, caras, como podem ler na tela, o tema que será tratado é o Projeto Exodus. Sim, sei que nunca ouviram falar dele, e o que farei hoje é apresentar_ _o_ _que_ _vocês_ _farão parte de agora em diante._

_A imagem mudou e agora o internato em que vivíamos aparecia, visto de cima._

_— Esse é o internato que vivem, este aqui mesmo. Devem se lembrar do dia que chegaram… Tudo tão diferente dos planetas empobrecidos em que nasceram! Aqui lhes demos tudo o que jamais teriam se continuassem na antiga vida medíocre: a comida mais nutritiva, a educação de maior qualidade, os melhores treinadores físicos, a melhor disciplina. Assim, se tornaram pessoas melhores e dignas de viver aqui verdadeiramente. E sabem por que prezamos tanto em transformá-los nos melhores? Acalmem-se, pois a resposta já virá e irá surpreendê-los!_

_Agora, a imagem mostrada era_ _da_ _sede do Conselho Ecumênico. Eu conhecia dos livros da escola._

 _— Esse, como devem saber, é o Palácio de Wien, na capital do planeta Taim. É a sede do Conselho Ecumênico, esse órgão que foi responsável por unificar planetas muito divididos após anos de guerras e problemas diplomáticos. Agora, quase seis centenas de planetas fazem parte dele e são considerados os mais civilizados da galáxia, e é claro que estamos entre eles. Por enquanto, só falei o que todos aqui presentes já sabem, pois se não soubessem, não estariam mais aqui. —_ _Sorriu_ _, e aquele sorriso me deu arrepios. — O que ninguém lhes conta é como essa civilidade foi conquistada. É dito que as habilidades diplomáticas dos encabeçadores desse órgão, em Taim, são os grandes heróis. Claro, se não fosse a ideia deles, talvez tudo houvesse demorado demais para acontecer, ou nem_ _acontecesse_ _._

 _Surgiu um pequeno clipe de uma nave antiga movida a combustível fóssil navegando pelo espaço. Depois,_ _transformou-se_ _numa nave atômica moderna, de design mais arredondado e compacto._

 _— No entanto, observando com mais atenção, é óbvio que o progresso econômico e civilizacional é fruto principalmente de uma coisa: a tecnologia nuclear. Sem ela, não seria possível que naves espaciais viajassem a galáxia toda sem uma parada para_ _o_ _abastecimento, e consequentemente o comércio e atividades de guerra seriam incipientes, sem toda a integração que vemos hoje em grande parte da Via Láctea habitada por humanos._

 _Armas que passavam em sequência substituíram a imagem da nave, desde pequenos dispositivos de espionagem até canhões desintegradores que faziam com que cidades nunca parecessem_ _terem_ _existido. Até onde sei, eram muito mais raros de serem utilizados._

_— Também estaria limitado o poder bélico. Dessa forma, as guerras e tentativas de colonização seriam muito mais acirradas, como antes da Era Galáctica. O que certamente seria um problema para Aelad, considerando que somos um dos maiores colonizadores de planetas da galáxia há quase 500 anos. É onde nossa importância entra em pauta._

_O moderno e famoso prédio mais alto da Via Láctea, de 2134 metros, sede do governo de Aelad,_ _agora aparecia na tela_ _._

_— Os cientistas de Aelad foram os pioneiros a ter a audácia de aplicar a energia nuclear em lugares além da simples produção de energia, prezando pela segurança e eficiência. Queriam o fim dos primitivos combustíveis fósseis, e de fato conseguiram. Conseguimos, em nosso planeta, erradicá-los. O resto da galáxia, entretanto, ainda os usava. Havia uma grande discussão em Aelad sobre exportar ou não nossa nova matriz energética como modelo, mas ficou engavetada por anos… até que surgiu o Conselho Ecumênico, na época com apenas 24 membros, nos convidando para fazer parte, claramente interessados em nossa tecnologia única em toda a galáxia já explorada._

_O diretor fez uma pausa e passou o olhar sobre todas as partes da grande sala, guardando_ _as_ _reações. Não sei se foi fruto da minha mente, mas ele me encarou por alguns segundos e nunca vou esquecer daqueles olhos com um brilho inescrupuloso._

 _— Nós não havíamos nos interessado primeiramente, pois tomava muito do tempo do governo de Aelad fiscalizar nossas colônias-planeta. Inclusive, sem elas jamais poderíamos ter conseguido toda a_ _matéria-prima_ _necessária para nossas realizações. Após alguns anos de insistência e atrito entre grupos entreguistas e soberanistas, os entreguistas ganharam, e nos tornamos o 28ª membro. Ficou acordado que pelo bem da galáxia e seu progresso_ , _nós_ _compartilharíamos_ _nossa tecnologia com todos os membros do Conselho, inclusive os recebendo para que aprendessem tudo sobre energia nuclear. Era o maior ato que qualquer um dos membros faria, sendo os outros simples acordos comerciais e diplomáticos. Houve resistência por parte da população, mas de acordo com um plebiscito, a maioria preferiu atender às exigências do promissor Conselho, já que era pelo bem da Via Láctea._

_Ele sorriu, bem aberto dessa vez._

_— Como sabem, Taim permanece o planeta sede, se aproveitando da fama dos antigos incríveis diplomatas, e obtém toda a glória, benefícios, e acordos comerciais amplos com todos os membros. Enquanto isso, Aelad foi sendo deixado de lado, até que nos encontramos na posição atual: nossa maior força, onde possuíamos supremacia, foi compartilhada com centenas de planetas e deixou de ser exclusiva. Não temos o protagonismo que merecemos por sermos os verdadeiros difusores de civilidade e progresso! Estamos sendo tratados como vacas leiteiras, mas nosso leite não é do tipo que é digerido e o de qualquer outra vaca pode substituir. Ele é duradouro e valioso._

_O título “Projeto Exodus” voltou a ser mostrado, com letras vermelho sangue. Naquela hora, meu pressentimento que era ruim piorou._

_— Precisamos recuperar nossa glória antiga, a soberania sobre essa tecnologia tão cobiçada que foi totalmente entregue aos parasitas. Eles não tiveram nossa coragem de aprimorar a energia nuclear e mesmo assim se apoderaram facilmente dela. Agora,_ _à custa_ _de nosso esforço, se consideram “potências” e estão cada vez mais querendo expandir seus domínios de poder. Existem ameaças até mesmo às nossas colônias-planeta! Isso não podemos permitir. Ninguém mais poderá ter vantagem sobre Aelad, mas nosso desejo só será concretizado com o êxito do Projeto Exodus._

_O diretor sorveu goles do copo de água que um dos empregados lhe entregou. Dava para ver que ele estava suando, muito excitado pela fala._

_— Nosso objetivo é que Aelad se torne sede e lidere o Conselho, mas não do modo frouxo que Taim o faz. Queremos ordem, hierarquia, soberania! Se todos os planetas membros agora têm alguma relevância, é por nossa causa, e vamos mostrar isso para a galáxia inteira. Mas é claro que não faremos isso num ataque direto e suicida, como um vilão de desenho animado. Por isso, crianças, vocês são a chave do Projeto Exodus! Vocês se tornarão a evolução da espécie humana, exodus. Carregarão poderes inimagináveis, e quando digo isso é porque o são. É inédito, portanto não sabemos até que ponto podemos chegar, ou a qual caminho. Com esse poderes, terão a tarefa de se infiltrar no Conselho Ecumênico, ganhar confiança, contatos, prestígio. Assim, os derrubaremos por dentro, sem que percebam o processo. Quando notarem, tudo já estará irreversivelmente ao nosso favor, e assim seremos capazes de finalmente conseguir o prestígio e poder que é direito nosso._

_A tela holográfica foi desligada, e o diretor veio mais à frente._

_— Todos aplaudam o Projeto Exodus!_

_Uma onda de aplausos um pouco atrasados aconteceu. Eu bati_ _as mãos_ _automaticamente, incrédulo como todas as outras crianças ali. Finalmente todos aqueles testes começavam a fazer algum sentido na minha cabeça. Quando o barulho foi se acabando, ele tomou a palavra pela última vez naquele dia._

_— Agora, para oficializar vocês todos como colaboradores do Projeto, ganharão um pequeno código de identificação. Acompanhem a monitora à esquerda._

Fomos levados para uma sala, onde rasparam a cabeça de todos nós e marcaram na parte de trás para sempre. Escolheram esse lugar para que quando o cabelo crescesse, pudesse esconder a marca de identificação de cobaias, para passarmos desconhecidos quando o plano fosse colocado em prática. Mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, para facilitar a vida dos funcionários, o número de identificação precisava ficar exposto e portanto nossas cabeças estavam sempre raspadas. Por isso gosto do cabelo comprido… Nunca pude tê-lo desse jeito.

Foi assim que deixei de ser Chanyeol para me tornar “elemento 61”. Perdi a humanidade para aquelas pessoas, que provavelmente nunca a enxergaram em criança alguma. O tempo todo… éramos apenas fantoches sendo manipulados a bel-prazer por um governo fascista que não dava a mínima contanto que aguentássemos as piores torturas e o silenciamento.”

Após externar essas lembranças, Chanyeol parecia muito mais abatido. As lágrimas haviam parado de cair e secaram em seu rosto direcionado para o chão, sem encarar o mais velho.

Era certamente muita informação para alguém que nunca teve alguma sobre Chanyeol. O mais velho acreditava nele, sabia quando estava sendo honesto. Imaginar por tudo que ele havia passado lhe doeu profundamente, agora tendo mais ideia do que acontecia em seus inúmeros pesadelos. Juntou seus pensamentos no silêncio que se formava e tornou a se pronunciar:

— Então… Aelad é mais um planeta ganancioso com desejos megalomaníacos… Eles enganam muito bem. Mas cobaias humanas… só acredito porque é você quem está me dizendo. — Soltava o que vinha à mente, ainda muito atordoado com tantas revelações terríveis.

— Sim. E sei que houve outras gerações de cobaias antes da minha, eles fazem essas coisas há pelo menos três décadas. Fico imaginando quantas vidas eles tiraram para esse fim… e no final não sei se fico feliz de ter sobrevivido. Talvez, se tivesse morrido antes, não teria sido obrigado a passar por todas aquelas experiências. Era tão, tão doloroso… — Os olhos já secos voltaram a ficar marejados.

Baekhyun sentiu a necessidade de finalmente consolá-lo. Levantou-se, lhe estendendo à mão para que fizesse o mesmo. Abraçaram-se apertado como nunca antes. Chanyeol deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, molhando toda sua camiseta e pescoço. O choro era doloroso e cheio de soluços, como o de anteriormente. 

— Não vai voltar a passar por isso nunca mais. Eu prometo. Você tem minha palavra, Chanyeol. Acredita em mim? — Lágrimas também rolavam de seus olhos, enquanto acariciava as costas e a nuca do maior. Falava sério, e jamais deixaria algo acontecer com ele novamente.

Moveram-se para o sofá, onde continuaram abraçados, num momento em que principalmente Baekhyun tentava digerir tudo e pensar nos próximos passos que tomariam. Uma dúvida, no entanto, cruzou sua mente.

— Chanyeol… eu não entendi uma coisa. — Ele tirou o rosto do ombro de Baekhyun para olhá-lo. — Não entendo como despertaram um poder de potencial tão danoso em você sendo que queriam se infiltrar aos poucos na sede no Conselho Ecumênico… Não seria só o caso de juntar pessoas com poderes mentais? De manipulação talvez.

— É uma boa pergunta. Bom… os cientistas não faziam ideia do que despertariam nas cobaias. É claro que priorizavam poderes mentais, como ler mentes, manipular comportamentos. Mas éramos isso: uma experiência. Alguns poderes, mesmo que não pareçam tão convenientes para o plano puro e inicial, eram valorizados pela possibilidade que cada vez mais surgia de um confronto direto com Taim ou outros planetas que disputavam colônias-planeta com Aelad. Tornou-se interessante com o tempo, que formassem um tipo de força de elite com poderes de combate… Eu era parte desse grupo.

Baekhyun entendeu então o motivo do corpo de Chanyeol ser definido como o de alguém que treinara por anos, não o de um mendigo esfomeado como ele alegava ser quando se conheceram.

— E… o motivo de não sentir dor e ter uma cicatrização tão rápida… não é porque nasceu assim, como havia dito, certo? — Quis tirar outra dúvida que rondava sua mente.

— Não… A cicatrização foi uma resistência que desenvolvi por causa das experiências… Como eu disse, não é possível prever o que vai acontecer com cada cobaia. A resistência que criei pra dor chegou a acontecer com outros colegas, é até comum, e os cientistas costumavam adorar isso, porque significava que podiam testar coisas ainda piores. No meu caso, a cicatrização mais rápida era ainda melhor pra eles… — falava tudo num tom fanho, choroso. Era de cortar o coração.

— Yeol… — chamou-o pelo apelido que pouco usava. — Como conseguiu fugir?

— Não foi de uma hora pra outra. Foi um trabalho conjunto de anos com um grupo de colegas.

“Começou cerca de seis anos atrás. Já tínhamos passado por tanta coisa… Procedimentos e testes dolorosos que eu prefiro não contar detalhes pra não te chocar, competições entre os elementos, períodos de isolamento em que só víamos os cientistas, a sala branca, e o quarto escuro.

Das cerca de 100 pessoas, sobraram apenas 30, o meu amigo Kyungsoo entre elas. Cobaias podiam sumir a qualquer momento, e nenhuma das outras sabia o que tinha acontecido; se tinham descumprido regras, se entraram em estado vegetativo após testes cerebrais, se algum procedimento tinha sido letal… Só podíamos imaginar as possibilidades, temer por nossas vidas, e ficar calados. A equipe de cientistas e médicos prezava muito pela disciplina. Qualquer coisa fora da conduta adequada causava repreensão ou um sumiço de alguns dias.

O que eles sabiam que fazia um pouco de bem a nós era a convivência entre cobaias. Por isso, mantinham as exibições de filmes, refeições conjuntas e um tempo de lazer livre em conjunto, de duas horas por dia apenas. Essa era a única hora do dia em que ninguém ficava fiscalizando, pelo suposto “bem de nossas mentes”. Parece piada, não? Mas é claro que nem todo mundo queria ficar socializando, e era muito comum que poucas pessoas aparecessem com frequência, porque servir de rato de laboratório por várias horas deixa qualquer um muito abatido, machucado e esgotado.

Eu mesmo poucas vezes estava bem pra conversar, física e mentalmente. Pra não me sentir sozinho sempre, me contentava em ficar apenas quieto perto do Kyungsoo ou algum outro colega mais próximo. Nos dias em que me sentia um pouco mais disposto, tocava o baliset e compunha músicas. Às vezes, me pediam pra tocar canções felizes para alegrar um pouco toda aquela vida de merda que levávamos. Me elogiavam bastante… Até hoje é a coisa que mais me traz paz interior.

Ninguém tinha muita esperança de que algo pudesse mudar. Quase todos já tinham se conformado que seriam ferramentas de Aelad até a libertação que viria com a morte. Inclusive eu. 

Alguns outros, muito poucos, tinham sofrido com sucesso a lavagem cerebral de Aelad. Era preciso tomar muito cuidado com estes, porque se ouvissem qualquer reclamação reportavam imediatamente aos monitores. Sumiços já tinham acontecido por causa disso.

Tinha uma amiga nossa, a Hyewon. Ela nunca se conformou e tentava convencer todos os outros como eu, de que algo devia ser feito, que não podia ser assim para sempre. Ninguém levava ela a sério. O medo que os cientistas, a equipe, o diretor, e as próprias cobaias fanáticas nos colocavam com tudo que acontecia, era suficiente para todos engolirem, mas não no caso dela.

Um dia, uns seis anos atrás, foi a primeira e única vez que executaram um elemento na nossa frente, durante o jantar. Essa é outra coisa que não consigo esquecer e com o que sonho quase todas as noites em detalhes. Eu não era próximo daquele garoto, mas a Hyewon sim. Ele era como ela, não se conformava. Desafiou um monitor na frente de todos, e teve a cabeça explodida por um desintegrador sem hesitação alguma. Esse acontecimento mudou tudo, e foi o início dos nossos esforços para escaparmos de lá.

A Hyewon, é claro, liderou tudo. Ela sempre foi uma das cobaia mais preciosas para eles, porque tinha o poder de transmitir pensamentos de uma pessoa a outra. Com a habilidade que despertaram nela à força, criaram a própria armadilha. Era a maior candidata a se infiltrar na sede em Taim, mas é óbvio que preferia morrer a cumprir a tarefa como um gado.

A maioria das cobaias que tinha sobrado então, cerca de 26, se juntaram pra bolar um plano que livrasse a gente de lá. Acho que a prepotência dos cientistas e do diretor era tanta que nem desconfiaram do que a gente fazia, mesmo que logo depois da morte no refeitório tivessem passado a nos observar até no momento de lazer, que antes era privado, fora a constante fiscalização das cobaias fiéis à Aelad, por alguns meses.

Mesmo depois de parar com a fiscalização, continuamos evitando aglomerações grandes e as mensagens eram passadas aos poucos. O poder da Hyewon foi realmente útil, sem ele provavelmente eu nem estaria aqui. 

Demorou, mas depois de cinco anos planejando, chegou a hora da rebelião, que aconteceu 8 meses antes de nos conhecermos.

Estudamos muito o funcionamento daquele lugar que insistiam em chamar de internato, mas na verdade era uma câmara de abate. A rebelião foi marcada para o dia em que ocorreria um evento esportivo muito esperado todos os anos, em que incentivavam a competição doentia entre os elementos. Sempre foi um dia muito odioso para todos nós — os 19 que restaram depois de quase 13 anos daquele inferno.

Nesse evento, era quando o ego dos cientistas, do diretor e de todos que arruinaram nossas vidas, estava no máximo. Podiam exibir suas criações, nós, para todos, e se gabarem do ótimo trabalho em nos transformar em aberrações. Nos aproveitamos do clima festivo também para dar uma surpresa que nunca iam esquecer.

Não era permitido usar nossos poderes contra eles, é claro. Tinham métodos que nos colocavam medo demais pra fazer isso, e também alguns aparelhos feitos para nos impedir, caso alguém chegasse a tentar.

Mas nesse dia, todos preferiam morrer lutando a continuar aguentando tudo aquilo sabe-se lá por quantos anos até ter uma morte deprimente e dolorosa. Ninguém ainda havia sido mandado para a infiltração em Taim.

Atacamos qualquer pessoa que passava pela frente que não estivesse com os pijamas cinzas, que era nossa identidade, ou um número atrás da cabeça. Eu não matei ninguém, porque sempre abominei esse tipo de coisa, mas muitos dos outros mataram, inclusive o Kyungsoo. Ele sempre foi muito composto e calmo, e acho que era um modo de esconder toda a dor e rancor. Cada um tem suas formas de lidar com isso, né? A minha foi principalmente me expressando com música.

Alguns dos companheiros foram capturados antes que pudessem fugir, mas eu, Kyungsoo, Hyewon e mais dois corremos, corremos e corremos. Isso é tudo que me lembro daquele dia. Não demorou pra várias pessoas totalmente equipadas com armamentos começarem a atirar tranquilizadores, afinal perder uma cobaia é como perder um livro cheio de segredos. É tudo o que eles não queriam.

Eu consegui deixar alguns pra trás os desarmando, e Kyungsoo causou um grande movimento de terra que criou uma barreira. Aí conseguimos ganhar tempo, e por sorte achamos uma nave no espaçoporto do grande laboratório em que descobrimos que vivíamos dentro. Acho que foi muita sorte…

Aí, ficamos rodando muitos planetas por uns oito meses. Sempre surgia alguém tentando nos capturar, e viver continuava um inferno, mas um inferno com comida do lixo e noites na rua. A gente teve que roubar naves pra despistar quem nos perseguia e roubar comida quando não dava pra achar nada que fosse comestível no lixo. Pelo menos eu tinha o Kyungsoo e os outros.

Com o tempo, os outros dois que estavam com a gente resolveram ir embora. A Hyewon simplesmente sumiu um dia, deixando só um bilhete de adeus. Ela sempre foi a mais independente e decidida de todos… Espero que ela esteja bem.

Mas acabei sozinho, porque me separei do Kyungsoo em Noskael durante uma perseguição. Eu nunca mais vi ele… nem sei se está vivo, mas entre morrer e ter voltado para o laboratório, a primeira coisa é mais agradável de se pensar... Qualquer um que viveu aquilo prefere. 

Fiquei semanas vagando pelos lados em que me desencontrei com ele por dois meses, mas nem sinal. Eu ficava muito por lá e uma senhora gentil acabou me alimentando. Eu vivia escondido e só saía para procurar pelo Kyungsoo e arranjar comida, mas eles me acharam de novo e… então você já sabe de tudo.”

— Então eram mesmo eles te perseguindo naquele dia em Noskael… Agora entendo o desespero que vi nos seus olhos. — Baekhyun não conseguia tirar as mãos do maior, como se ele pudesse escapar pelos seus dedos a qualquer momento.

— Eram eles, sim. Foi mais fácil mentir pra você daquela vez, já que não te conhecia. Além disso, você não ia me abrigar se eu contasse que estavam me perseguindo, e peço desculpas por isso, porque te coloquei em perigo. Eu sabia que eles iam continuar me procurando, mas não falei nada por achar que estava seguro com tantas viagens que a gente fazia… E quem diria que justo quando saímos num encontro iriam nos achar? — Havia amargura em sua voz.

— Isso foi pura má sorte. — Baekhyun beijou por cima das pálpebras do mais novo, carinhosamente. — Se tivesse me falado, teria voltado para aquele lugar, por isso não julgo. Era seu inferno. E também… não teria te conhecido, nem tido a oportunidade de criar tudo o que criamos… Não trocaria isso por nada. — Foi prontamente beijado, e tinha um gosto salgado de lágrimas incontidas.

— Agora sabe tudo sobre mim, Baek… Está satisfeito?

— De finalmente saber da raiz dos seus problemas? Sim. Desse jeito posso te ajudar, e acho que agora precisa disso mais que nunca.

— Não vai me jogar num buraco negro?

— Nem vou responder isso, besta. — Deu um tapinha leve no ombro do maior. Riram levemente com as vozes graves devido ao choro.

— Mas… falando sério, eu não tenho ideia do que fazer. Não quero voltar pra lá, jamais. Já deixei claro que prefiro perder a vida, e tanto faz se for num buraco negro ou em algum sol. E tem você, sua segurança. Eu não quero que passe por mais mal algum, principalmente por minha causa — disse, o tom de voz demonstrando toda a preocupação que sentia.

— Vamos ter que correr riscos, mais do que já corremos em todas missões. Não devem ter muitas pessoas nessa nave que nos persegue. Aliás, fiquei perplexo pelo radar da El Dorado não ter detectado. Me pergunto se realmente estão no espaço.

— Eu acho que estão. Lembra, é Aelad. Eles têm a melhor tecnologia da galáxia, então podem facilmente se ocultar do radar de outra nave. Deve ser mais uma das ferramentas que criaram e não vão compartilhar, já que querem voltar a ter a hegemonia nuclear.

— É, faz sentido…

— Faz. Mas enfim, a gente não sabe quantas pessoas tem nela, ou até mesmo se estão esperando em Lalen durante o pouso. É um pouco suicida tentar combater, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que te matem, Baek, e eles não vão hesitar em fazer isso se eu recusar ir com eles. Tenho tanto medo…

— Te entregar nem ao menos é uma opção. Vamos lutar. Seu poder pode muito bem detê-los, basta usar sem medo de machucar. Tem que lembrar que é pela sua vida e pela minha. Não pode se conter, não dessa vez. Promete isso pra mim?

— Eu… prometo. Prometo sim.

— Eu também prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra gente conseguir escapar disso. Não vou permitir que te levem de volta. — Sua voz passava convicção, e o maior quis muito acreditar nele.

Chanyeol sentia medo, muito medo. Todos os cenários pareciam ruins, e se a coisa mais provável acontecesse, ou seja, se fosse capturado, teria que tomar ele mesmo medidas drásticas. Mas não voltaria para aquele purgatório branco. Jamais.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
Entraram na atmosfera de Lalen após o último salto no hiperespaço. Estavam tensos como nunca, e trocavam poucas palavras.

Já haviam se equipado com o cinto-escudo e armas. Chanyeol portava a pistola automática e Baekhyun o desintegrador. Costumava usá-lo somente quando estava atrás de um criminoso altamente periculoso, e se estritamente necessário. Nesse caso, não hesitaria em ter que explodir a cabeça de todos que ousassem levar Chanyeol de volta. O faria com prazer.

O mais alto já parara de chorar, e tentava se concentrar. Em sua mente, todas as possibilidades pareciam igualmente concretizáveis, e isso o deixava ansioso. O ventre ardia e o corpo suava levemente por baixo das roupas. Já o menor parecia calmo, mas o vinco mais profundo na testa denunciava que estava igualmente preocupado. Ambos repassavam em suas mentes a estratégia que haviam combinado.

Juri parecia sentir a mesma coisa que ambos. Andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Outro receio de Baekhyun era que ambos morressem e ela ficasse sozinha. Por isso, para que não corresse o risco de prendê-la dentro da El Dorado por tempo indeterminado, planejou colocá-la para fora. Se saíssem vivos, a pegaria de volta.

Ainda sem falarem algo, pousaram no espaçoporto pouco movimentado, tentando avistar a outra nave que os aguardava.

Na entrada da nave, ainda fechada, Baekhyun colocou-se de frente para o maior e o segurou pelo rosto.

— Tenha em mente o que me prometeu e vamos conseguir sair dessa. Não pode sobrar um deles vivo, senão vão continuar atrás de nós até nos pegarem. — O olhar era incisivo, porque precisava que Chanyeol compreendesse que usar sua força total faria toda a diferença.

— Tu-tudo bem. Já sei o que temos que fazer.

— Muito bem, Yeol. — Colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e beijaram-se demoradamente pela possível última vez.

Afastou-se e ainda admirando à face bonita do mais novo, colocou os fios soltos do rabo de cavalo frouxo dele atrás da orelha, carinhosamente.

— É a pessoa mais bonita que já conheci, Chanyeol. Por fora, mas principalmente por dentro. Você pode pensar que só me trouxe azar, mas é muito pelo contrário… eu te amo, ok? Quero que fique sabendo disso, caso tudo dê errado — confessou com a voz transbordando sinceridade. Os olhos do mais novo marejaram.

— Não me faz chorar de novo, Baek… Sabe que sou uma manteiga derretida. — Riu nasalado, tentando segurar as lágrimas. — Também amo você. Vai sentir orgulho de mim hoje.

— Sempre sinto. — Segurou as mãos do maior e observou as pulseiras que Chanyeol comprara em Raikoa. Não era de superstições, mas desejou que aquela pulseira de jasmim-amarelo fosse realmente o amuleto da sorte de ambos. — Vamos?

O mais novo assentiu, e antes que saíssem, explicaram à companheira felina o que poderia ocorrer. Contrariada, ela saiu sozinha, mas Baekhyun sabia que voltaria caso tudo fosse resolvido.

De mãos dadas pisaram no solo de Lalen, não mais para capturar um criminoso traficante de pessoas como era o planejado, mas para se livrar de pessoas que faziam algo tão hediondo quanto.

Não foi de grande surpresa quando surgiram, a cerca de três metros de distância, cinco homens vestidos de preto e armados com desintegradores da parte de trás da nave estacionada à frente da El Dorado no espaçoporto. Um em específico, com uma medalha dourada no peito, colocou-se à frente dos outros e pronunciou-se.

— É um prazer vê-los, especificamente você, elemento 61. Nos deu muitíssimo trabalho te achar, portanto esperamos que colabore conosco e se entregue sem resistência — proferiu roboticamente.

Os tripulantes da El Dorado escondiam as armas, dando a entender que fariam o que foi pedido.

— Primeiro… me responda uma coisa. O Kyung… digo, elemento 12… sabem onde ele está? — Já planejava perguntar isso, mesmo temendo qualquer que fosse a resposta.

— Vejamos… Elemento 12… O que fugiu com você? Pode descobrir se vier conosco. — O homem sorriu presunçoso. 

Aquilo deu arrepios em Chanyeol e preferiu não responder. Não cairia naquele jogo. Baekhyun olhou para ele, como que dando finalmente o sinal do que planejaram.

Pedindo desculpas mentalmente, puxou bruscamente o maior e o fez de refém, colocando o desintegrador destravado na cabeça de um Chanyeol muito nervoso. Os cinco homens não esperavam por isso, e apontaram os desintegradores para ambos.

— Sei que não querem perder sua preciosa cobaia, camaradas. Portanto parem de apontar essas coisas pra cá e coloquem as mãos pro alto — gritou para que fosse ouvido claramente.

Hesitantes, e após um sinal do homem com a medalha dourada, fizeram o que foi pedido.

— O que quer em troca do elemento 61? — perguntou o homem à frente, claramente puto da vida. — Dinheiro? Temos. É disso que vocês caçadores de recompensa gostam, não? Temos muito! Ou quer uma nave melhor que essa porcaria? Temos também, muito mais eficientes!

— Fecha a porra dessa boca! Não enche o saco, merda. — Antes que o homem pudesse fechar a boca, agilmente Baekhyun soltou Chanyeol, apontou a arma para a cabeça do sujeito e atirou. O sangue da cabeça explodida jorrou pelos subordinados que estavam atrás.

Aquilo pegou todos de surpresa, mas demorou poucos segundos para que voltassem a pegar os desintegradores largados no chão. Chanyeol, no entanto, foi mais rápido e os desarmou com o poder fazendo um gesto dos braços para o lado esquerdo. Por sorte, havia poucas naves no estacionamento do espaçoporto e parecia não haver uma alma.

Mas se enganaram, pois surgiram mais cinco homens, agora detrás da El Dorado, que pareciam estar aguardando alguma troca de tiros. Assim que os avistou, Baekhyun gritou por Chanyeol num aviso, e este logo os desarmou também.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun mirava na cabeça do grupo que foi desarmado primeiro e atirava. Alguns dos homens conseguiram recuperar os desintegradores, e passaram a atirar da direção do mais velho, que correu para trás de uma nave próxima no estacionamento.

Chanyeol também foi para trás de outra, do lado oposto. Sacou a pistola automática, e repetia na própria mente “vamos lá, você consegue, eles querem te levar de volta e matar o Baekhyun”. Com isso bem gravado, espiou por trás até avistar um homem que vinha em sua direção, procurando-o, e atirou na perna, nervoso.

O homem caiu, e o assistente, apavorado, pensou que agora era a hora. Espiou novamente o homem que gritava com a perna ferida e o eliminou com um tiro no pescoço. Quis tapar os ouvidos com o som dele se afogando no próprio sangue, mas aguentou firme. Além disso, escutava o som inconfundível do desintegrador acertando seu alvo, mas não sabia qual. Supôs que se continuavam, era porque Baekhyun estava resistindo como disse que faria. Isso lhe motivou a se mover para trás de outra nave e atirar no peito do homem com que deu de cara.

Já Baekhyun se movia com habilidade por trás das naves estacionadas, explodindo a cabeça ou às vezes parte do ombro e pescoço dos inimigos, que não demoravam muito a finalmente falecer. Estava preocupado com Chanyeol, mas podia ouvir os tiros da pistola automática, com a qual ele havia aprendido a lidar muito bem.

Não pareciam ter restado muitos homens, e detrás de uma nave, tentava observar o ambiente, atento. Os ouvidos, porém, não foram perspicazes o suficiente, pois quase teve a cabeça explodida. Felizmente, o tiro acabou pegando na lataria da nave a qual tentava se ocultar. No entanto, a arma voou de sua mão quando tentou se desviar do tiro potencialmente fatal.

Chegou a pensar que aquele seria seu fim, já que o desintegrador estava longe demais do seu alcance. Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo tiro e desejando que Chanyeol ficasse bem e ao menos conseguisse fugir usando a El Dorado. Havia lhe ensinado alguns comandos básicos e como ele era muito inteligente, com certeza aprenderia rápido. Seu último pensamento passou por eles e Juri, no sofá, aconchegados um no outro.

Mas antes que pudesse abandonar a vida mundana, ouviu um barulho como se uma barra gigante de metal estivesse sendo retorcida. Abriu as pálpebras e só foi capaz de captar a rapidez de uma nave prensando o corpo do homem — que antes apontava o desintegrador para si — em outra nave.

Olhou para longe e captou a imagem de Chanyeol parado a dois metros, de feições sérias como nunca visto antes e cabelos completamente soltos ao vento, com os dois braços direcionados para o lado que a nave havia deslizado. Olhou para a mesma direção, de onde vinham os gritos do homem que era esmagado aos poucos entre as duas grandes naves espaciais. Pouco tempo depois, todo o estacionamento se tornou silencioso.

A postura imponente do mais novo se desfez assim que caiu de joelhos, exausto. Baekhyun levantou-se e correu até ele, preocupado com ele e que mais inimigos surgissem.

— Chanyeol! Ah, droga… — Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, apoiando-o pelas axilas para que não caísse no chão. — Está passando mal?!

— Só… cansado — respondeu ofegante.

— Idiota, se esforçou demais! Não precisava ter movido uma nave inteira…

— É claro que precisava… ele ia te matar. Fiquei com tanta raiva e medo, que fiz a primeira coisa que me veio na mente. Não… não me arrependo. — Escorregou aos poucos, as costas encostando no chão com a ajuda do mais velho.

— Tá bom, fica quieto aqui. Eu vou ver se tem mais alguém atrás da gente. Não vou muito longe, ok? — Baekhyun passou o dedo pela mancha de sangue na bochecha do outro, tentando tirar sem sucesso. Recebeu um assentir.

Vasculhou em volta do lugar, sem perder Chanyeol de vista. Por via das dúvidas, disparou o desintegrador mais uma vez, esperando que alguém aparecesse. Nada aconteceu e suspirou aliviado, porém ainda cauteloso.

Voltou para onde Chanyeol estava, ainda muito exausto. Olhando para os lados o tempo todo enquanto o apoiava, conseguiu chegar à entrada da El Dorado sem demora. Ela se encontrava com alguns amassados por ter sido acertada pelo desintegrador.

Assim que passou pela sua cabeça a pergunta de onde Juri poderia estar, ela surgiu, visivelmente feliz, e se enroscou em suas pernas. Apenas isso conseguia lhe tirar um sorriso do rosto naquele momento.

Rapidamente colocou os dois e a si mesmo para dentro. Acomodou com cuidado o maior já quase inconsciente no sofá. Dirigiu-se à saída do espaçoporto e pediu urgência ao funcionário que olhava sua documentação e lhe questionava o motivo de estar saindo de Lalen mal tendo pousado. Bastou mostrar o registro de caçador de recompensas e alegar que o criminoso que procurava no planeta havia fugido dele, que foi liberado.

Finalmente, já de volta à navegação pelo universo, pôde ajustar as coordenadas das posições das estrelas de acordo com o destino que tinha em mente desde que Chanyeol lhe contara toda a verdade. Muito provavelmente a decisão que havia tomado sem consultá-lo não o agradaria, mas era pelo bem de ambos. Precisava fazê-lo, ou nenhum dos dois teria um futuro mais.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Chanyeol recuperou a consciência num susto, bastante desorientado. Quando se situou, ficou aliviado ao notar que estava no quarto, seguro na El Dorado, mas logo veio o alerta em sua mente. Necessitava saber se Baekhyun estava naquela nave, se estava bem.

Levantou-se rápido demais e sentiu tonturas que o fizeram se desequilibrar e cair de joelhos no chão. Não precisou se recuperar para procurar o mais velho. Ele logo apareceu, já agachando em sua frente com feições preocupadas. Vestia roupas diferentes das que se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes, casuais.

— Chanyeol, cuidado! Não se esforce, está fraco ainda. — Auxiliou o mais alto a se deitar novamente na cama. Era perceptível que ele estava muito mal.

— Quis ver se você estava aqui também, Baek... Pra ter certeza — respondeu segurando a mão do mais velho ajoelhado ao seu lado. Olhou-o docemente. — Tô muito feliz que esteja.

— Eu que digo isso. Apagou por tanto tempo que estava preocupado que tivesse entrado em coma ou algo do tipo! Até cogitei pousar em algum planeta e te levar num hospital... Faria isso se não acordasse em doze horas.

— Como assim? Por quanto tempo dormi?

— Um dia e meio.

O mais novo ficou boquiaberto. Sentia-se dolorido, tanto pelo esforço quanto por ficar muito tempo deitado, provavelmente. A cabeça latejava intensamente, como não acontecia há quase um ano, quando ainda estava preso no internato.

— Tudo isso? — exclamou e se arrependeu. — Droga, minha cabeça dói...

— Vou pegar um remédio... Mas Chanyeol, você já ficou assim antes? — Acariciava as madeixas longas espalhadas pelo travesseiro.

— Sim… Muitas vezes até, mas nunca dormi tanto assim por causa do esforço. Naquela hora eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder que só fiz a primeira coisa que veio na mente. Mesmo antes, só consegui me livrar daqueles homens porque a única coisa que repetia é que do contrário você perderia a vida. Mesmo assim não foi uma sensação legal matar...

— Foi muito corajoso, de verdade. Obrigado por salvar minha vida, e mais que isso, por cumprir com a promessa que me fez. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. — Sorriu e inclinou-se para beijá-lo brevemente.

— Obrigado, Baek. Pra mim esse poder é uma maldição, mas ao menos serviu pra te ajudar todo esse tempo que estamos juntos. Espero ser útil por muito mais tempo. — Sorriu levemente, e foi retribuído com um sorriso que não foi refletido nos olhos do mais velho.

— Sim, sim... Mas não vai mais precisar chegar àquele ponto. Nunca mais, eu prometo. — Beijou a testa do mais novo e o abraçou sem colocar tanto peso sobre o corpo cansado.

Pouco depois, medicou Chanyeol com um analgésico e tentou distraí-lo até que ele se recuperasse o suficiente para que pudessem ter uma conversa séria. Evitou falar sobre o acontecido em Lalen até o dia seguinte, quando o outro parou de sentir dores fortes e desconforto.

Estava determinado a iniciar o assunto assim que o mais alto saísse do banho, o primeiro que tomava sem a ajuda de Baekhyun, por antes estar demasiado fraco. O estômago borbulhava em ansiedade, e quase roía às unhas devido ao que estava prestes a propor.

Foi até mesmo surpreendido pelo mais novo chegando ao recinto, de tão absorto em pensamentos que se encontrava.

— Baek? Você tá tenso... O que foi? — Antes que pudesse responder, ele continuou — Está assim desde ontem. Sei que tem algo pra falar.

— Senta aqui, Yeol. Tenho mesmo algo importante pra discutir. — Apontou o sofá, enquanto se sentou numa das cadeiras flutuantes, ficando frente a frente com o outro.

— Seu jeito tá me deixando nervoso...

— Não sou bom em guardar segredos e sentimentos, sabe disso — suspirou. — Antes de falar o que gostaria, queria saber uma coisa. Sua família... Já pensou em falar com eles em algum momento? Apesar de que sei ser impossível na situação atual.

— Oh. Isso... Eu sinto falta deles. Com o tempo fui controlando isso, por saber que era impossível reencontrá-los. Deixavam esse fato muito claro no internato... E depois que eu fugi, morri de vontade de passar lá, só pra saber se estão vivos, como anda Inar. Mas os colocaria em risco desnecessário, se estiverem vivos, é claro, principalmente agora que matei agentes de Aelad e devem estar me procurando feito loucos em todos os planetas da galáxia.

— Não é muito prudente visitá-los. Só queria saber mesmo como se sente... Quando contou deles, havia muito carinho na sua voz.

— Sempre vou amá-los, e sei que só posso protegê-los estando longe. — Curvou os lábios num sorriso triste. Baekhyun quis abraçá-lo, mas sabia que não era a hora adequada pelo teor do assunto que iria tratar.

— Compreendo. — Cruzou as pernas, tenso. — Chanyeol… a coisa que realmente queria conversar com você é sobre… nosso futuro. O seu, em específico.

— Meu futuro é com você… Estou errado? — perguntou incerto, de olhos arregalados e um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios. O tom fez Baekhyun fechar os olhos antes de continuar.

— Vai ser questão de tempo até nos acharem, sabe disso. Não podemos subestimá-los, não se realmente conseguiram ficar invisíveis pro meu radar. Eles conhecem minha nave, meu rosto, e principalmente o seu. Devem conhecer até mesmo a Juri.

— Ok… Mas o que você propõe? Não tem muito que possa ser feito, a não ser viver como antes, mas com estadias mais breves… Talvez trocar de nave? — sugeriu. Não tinha pensado a fundo em como poderiam driblar aquela situação, que não se diferia muito de alguns de seus pesadelos.

— Trocar de nave é quase obrigatório, sim. Mas quanto a nós… — Bagunçou os cabelos, frustrado. — Não dá pra continuarmos juntos, não é seguro.

Chanyeol ficou quieto, boquiaberto e de cenho franzido. Sua expressão era ofendida e Baekhyun se sentiu o chorume produzido em lixões primitivos. Não demorou muito para que o mais novo respondesse.

— Está… me chutando? Vai me largar num planeta qualquer e seguir sua vida? Espera que eu aceite isso?! — exaltou-se. O rosto vermelho denunciava como estava puto.

— Não, não! Nada disso. Não estou “chutando” ninguém. Entenda… Não podemos viver nessa insegurança, Chanyeol. Você precisa ficar seguro e sei o lugar perfeito pra isso. Caçar criminosos nunca foi sua vocação de qualquer forma.

— Você sempre disse que formamos uma equipe ótima… Que queria continuar trabalhando comigo. Nossa relação também está longe de ser profissional, você disse que me amava! — A expressão ferida e olhos marejados também machucaram o mais velho, que suspirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma.

— Eu amo você, como nunca amei outra pessoa, e é por isso que já decidi que não podemos continuar juntos. Já planejei tudo enquanto você estava descansando… Por favor, colabore. É por nós dois.

Chanyeol finalmente deixou as lágrimas caírem, mas dessa vez não soluçava. Estava incrédulo.

— E por qual motivo não pediu minha opinião e decidiu tudo sozinho? Eu sou uma pessoa também, com opiniões e ideias! Você mesmo gosta de frisar isso. — Tentou secar as lágrimas com o antebraço, desajeitado. — Acho mesmo é que cansou de mim, que não quer mais correr riscos. Se for isso, é melhor falar de uma vez, fica menos desonesto.

— Quando fui desonesto? Estou falando sério, e você duvidar das minhas motivações me ofende… Sempre busco o melhor pra você, por que diabos faria diferente agora? Eu sei que está com raiva, Chanyeol, mas preciso que me escute até o final e pare com essas conclusões precipitadas… Por favor.

Contrariado, o mais novo assentiu e cruzou os braços, evitando encarar o amante.

— Minha intenção não é te ver nunca mais, mas tudo depende que meu plano dê certo. _Não quero_ me livrar de você. Guarde essa informação. — pontuou, e o maior voltou a encará-lo. — Quero te mandar, ou melhor, já estamos a caminho de Zirel. Não deve conhecer. É um planeta no limite da periferia da galáxia, onde humanos podem viver de forma segura, e como deve imaginar, não faz parte do Conselho Ecumênico. Estive lá há 3 anos numa caçada, fui ferido e depois acolhido por um casal de humanos com quem fiz amizade, Jongdae e Sooyoung. Eles são donos de um restaurante simples, são trabalhadores e bem-intencionados. Confio que não vão me recusar ajuda quando pedir pra que te abriguem.

— Mesmo se me aceitarem, como tem certeza de que o governo de Aelad não vai me achar? Pode não ter um prêmio pela minha cabeça, mas sabe que eles possuem agentes por toda a galáxia. Não existe garantia alguma de que eu ficarei seguro.

— Não existe, mas as probabilidades de não te acharem podem aumentar. É um planeta grande e muito habitado, metade humanos e metade alienígenas. Meus amigos não moram perto da capital, e pra chegar até lá não vai ser como chegar aos lugares que fomos até hoje. Existe um jeito de entrar em Zirel clandestinamente... Não é a melhor forma de fazer as coisas, mas é o que dá pra ser feito. Assim não haverá registro algum de que entramos num planeta.

— Então vamos entrar ilegalmente… Bem, nem é como se eu tivesse documentos, só conseguia entrar em planetas porque você tinha aquela permissão de caçador e disso ninguém duvida — concluiu, e então se lembrou do ponto principal. — Mas pra onde você vai que é tão importante me deixar pra trás? Não faz sentido…

— Resolver algumas coisas pra que não possam nos encontrar de novo. Quero me livrar da El Dorado, primeiramente. Mas bem longe de Zirel, porque não dá pra simplesmente largar ela aqui por já estar na mira de Aelad. Também vou falsificar minha identidade e… veremos no que dá. Não dá pra ter certeza de nada, mas quero ter certeza de que estará seguro. Lá vai conseguir se misturar e viver uma vida normal como nunca foi capaz. Pode até acabar gostando de verdade e...

— Não. — Chanyeol interrompeu o mais velho. — Eu sou fodido demais pra viver uma vida normal, acho que não conseguiria. Quero ficar com você, sempre. Por que não entende isso?

— Eu entendo, porque quero o mesmo. Só que por enquanto não dá. É melhor que não precise usar seus poderes novamente, e vivendo com meus amigos não vai precisar disso. Prometo tentar resolver isso o mais rápido possível pra voltar pra você, Yeol.

— ...Me entristece que tenha que se livrar da El Dorado. Tenho tantas memórias boas aqui… É o nosso lar, também sinto que o adotei como meu. — Voltou a chorar, silencioso. — Não vai desistir disso de jeito nenhum?

— Não… e dessa vez você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia, como de costume. Sinto muito. — Desculpou-se, cabisbaixo.

— Quando… quando vamos chegar? — Brincava com as mangas do moletom pesado.

— Em duas semanas.

— É o tempo que temos de despedida, então. — Chanyeol afirmou tristemente, e Baekhyun assentiu. — Não imaginei que precisaria me despedir de você de novo… A vida não me dá folga.

— Chanyeol… Estou falando sério quando digo que vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra te buscar. Nem é como se fosse possível continuar com as missões sob meu próprio registro de caçador. Aelad está fiscalizando todos os meus dados. Acho que nem mesmo haveria dinheiro pra sustentar nós dois por muito tempo, com a reserva que temos. Por esses motivos é mais fácil esconder você num planeta pouco conhecido, bem longe dos principais sistemas. 

— Eu já entendi, Baek… Só preciso tentar me conformar. Talvez seja a forma mais razoável de lidar com isso, é só que eu não queria ter que me separar de você e viver a incerteza de não saber se vai voltar mesmo, se estará vivo…

— Também não vou ter como saber se você está bem, afinal não poderemos fazer contato. Não dá pra correr o risco de acabar tendo outra nave rastreada e as comunicações invadidas.

— Já sei disso… — Estendeu os braços — me abraça?

— Não precisa nem pedir, Yeol. — Sorriu o máximo que conseguia, o que resultou num sorriso de lábios fechados. Estava arrasado por dentro.

Abraçaram-se apertado, por um longo período, pensando já em como seria quando não tivessem mais os braços um do outro para se sentirem em casa.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Nos dias seguintes, evitavam tocar no assunto da despedida, como se trazê-lo à tona fosse fazer com que chegasse mais rápido. Ao mesmo tempo, era como se ele fosse um fantasma que pairava sobre ambos, e nenhum deles sabia muito bem como lidar com isso, então continuavam a ignorar.

Tentavam agir como sempre, mas após três dias, Chanyeol viu que não tinha sentido fazer isso, e uma sirene tocava em sua mente repetindo: “você pode nunca mais vê-lo”. Baekhyun também parecia estar com a cabeça cheia, e não queria ter a última lembrança dele desse modo.

Em seu íntimo, apesar de ter cedido, não havia aceitado ainda a decisão de Baekhyun, mas não conseguia pensar numa alternativa que desse aos dois maior probabilidade de sobreviver. Sabia que de acordo com o plano ele era quem tinha mais chance de viver, enquanto Baekhyun se arriscaria bem longe de Zirel, tudo para despistá-los. No entanto, estar junto com ele talvez só atrapalhasse o mais velho, e não mentiria se dissesse que nunca mais queria matar pessoas. Mas é óbvio que iria contra a própria vontade se fosse necessário salvar ambas as peles, como fora necessário há pouco.

De qualquer forma, sabia que a prioridade na mente de Baekhyun era que o mais novo não fosse capturado e levado de volta ao laboratório, e saber que ele estava disposto a se sacrificar dessa forma, deixava-lhe incapaz de expressar o quanto amava-o. Se aquilo não era amor recíproco, não sabia o que era.

Queria mostrar a ele um lado que prometera antes das coisas se complicarem demais — e com isso em mente —, esperou ele sair do painel de controle, onde provavelmente checava os arredores da nave, buscando alguma anomalia que indicasse que estavam sendo seguidos, já que não podia contar com o radar.

Assim que ele saiu e foi até à cozinha beliscar o bolo de chocolate que Chanyeol havia feito como forma de terapia, foi atrás.

— Tá bom o bolo?

Baekhyun virou-se em sua direção quando ouviu a voz.

— Aham. — Foi o que conseguiu responder de boca cheia.

— Também gostei. Acho que tô ficando bom na cozinha.

— Tá mesmo. A única vez que errou foi quando trocou o açúcar pelo sal.

Ambos riram lembrando do episódio. O creme da torta de morango que Baekhyun estava com tanta vontade de comer, tinha ficado intragável, e foram obrigados a ficar sem sobremesa. Sentiriam falta disso.

— Baek… — Chanyeol chamou quando pararam de rir, e o outro continuava comendo o bolo com gosto. — Quer ouvir minhas composições de baliset?

O mais velho arregalou os olhos. Estava pensando naquilo no dia anterior, mas não sabia se era uma boa ideia pedir para que Chanyeol tocasse depois da advertência de que todas as composições eram tristes.

— Claro, eu adoraria. Estava esperando você se sentir à vontade pra me mostrar.

Baekhyun sempre tinha aquela sensibilidade e consideração, e isso encheu o peito de Chanyeol de carinho. Foi inevitável abraçá-lo pelas costas e beijar a nuca de cabelos raspados. Recebeu um riso de volta, e sentiu suas mãos que passavam pela cintura do mais velho serem acariciadas.

Deu mais um beijo na pele exposta e com um pedido sussurrado que o mais velho fosse para a sala, foi buscar o baliset para afiná-lo.

Quando Baekhyun chegou, após terminar de engolir o bolo, o mais novo já estava sentado arriscando algumas notas.

— Não toco uma composição própria tem cerca de um ano, então provavelmente vou errar algumas coisas até lembrar… Só um aviso — disse assim que viu o amante se sentando na cadeira flutuante à sua frente.

— Pra mim só de você estar tocando já é como um grande concerto dominical. Não tenho noção dessas coisas, Yeol.

— É só por avisar, caso algo saía muito ruim. — Voltou a atenção para o instrumento. Com um suspiro, iniciou uma das canções.

O início era suave, as notas sendo tocadas em intervalos consideráveis. Foi tomando mais forma, e agora a melodia era como o lamento de um pássaro engaiolado. Bonita e melancólica, assim como a expressão do músico, que parecia interpretar o animal preso. Não seria estranho se ele afinal se sentisse dessa forma.

Agora o ritmo era mais rápido e caótico, e era incrível como os dedos do mais novo deslizavam pelas cordas com maestria. Mesmo de olhos fechados parecia tocar perfeitamente — na perspectiva de Baekhyun.

A canção chegou ao ápice, e o cenho do mais novo se franziu, sob forte emoção. Em seguida, bruscamente, a melodia voltou a se tornar lenta, lânguida. 

Suavemente, o som do baliset se findou com o choro do pássaro. Chanyeol demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos visivelmente úmidos e buscar à reação do amante.

Baekhyun estava também de olhos marejados. Aquela canção era tão, tão triste. Havia se lembrado dos dias seguintes ao que recebeu a notícia do bombardeio que matara sua mãe e irmã mais nova, enquanto estava longe servindo ao exército. Fora o impulso para que desertasse das forças armadas e fosse tido como traidor de Kaesus.

— Isso… foi tocante. Me trouxe algumas lembranças. — Secou a umidade que queria escapar dos olhos. — Você é um compositor incrível. De verdade.

— Obrigado. — Chanyeol agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

— Adoraria ouvir as outras. — O mais velho incentivou.

O mais novo assentiu, e tocou canções autorais e não autorais até se cansar, sem que percebessem as horas passarem. Baekhyun assistiu a tudo atento. Não entendia nada de música, mas com ela se sentiu conectado ao mais novo em outro nível. Todas tocavam em alguma coisa no fundo de sua alma, e pensou que talvez jamais conseguisse colocar em palavras as sensações.

Não foram raras as vezes em sentiu-se impelido a chorar copiosamente, mas parecia que depois de tudo que passara as lágrimas secaram. Por isso só acompanhava com os olhos marejados todo aquele show particular.

Quando Chanyeol parou, cansado de tanto tocar o baliset, o mais velho se levantou, tirou o instrumento das mãos calejadas e o colocou de lado. Sentou no colo agora desocupado, as pernas em volta do corpo grande e as mãos ao redor do pescoço do outro.

Encararam-se de modo intenso por alguns segundos, cada um tentando expressar seus sentimentos. As bocas foram atraídas uma a outra, por iniciativa de Chanyeol. Mas ambos não precisavam de palavras para saber que deveriam se manter próximos pelo tempo que lhes restava.

Os toques permaneceram intensos. Agora já conheciam o corpo um do outro de forma que dar e receber prazer era natural, descomplicado.

Baekhyun sentiu a necessidade de se entregar dessa vez não só de alma, mas também de corpo inteiro. Com cuidado, deixou seu interior ser tocado como estava pouco acostumado, e Chanyeol tomou conta de si com cuidado e devoção.

Como nas horas anteriores em que foram embalados pelo som do baliset, não pensaram no futuro que lhes aguardava fora daquela nave que havia se tornado a casa de ambos, para onde sempre retornavam, e que em breve acabaria, talvez para sempre.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Para que chegassem até Zirel seguros de que haviam deixado de ser perseguidos definitivamente, tiveram de tomar algumas precauções que prolongaram a viagem por cinco dias. 

Desembarcaram primeiramente num espaçoporto clandestino no planeta Enayr, localizado no mesmo sistema que Zirel.

Baekhyun conhecia bastante aqueles planetas. Na época em que conheceu os amigos em Zirel, havia abundantes missões disponíveis no sistema de planetas, porém, não tantos caçadores de recompensas quanto era necessário se voluntariavam, por ser um sistema com significantes casos de conflitos com espécies alienígenas. Era próximo a outro sistema em que eles dominavam, e havia planetas mais ou menos controlados por eles. Zirel era o mais pacífico entre todos, apesar de ainda possuir problemas localizados de natureza interespécie.

Por esses motivos, fez missões em alguns planetas desse sistema durante bons meses, e foi muito bem pago. Lidando com o crime, sempre acabava conhecendo os mecanismos ilegais que o faziam funcionar, e daquela vez não foi diferente.

Em Enayr, os três pegaram uma nave coletiva com destino ao espaçoporto de mesma natureza em Zirel. 

A despedida definitiva de Chanyeol da El Dorado foi dolorosa como imaginou que seria. Olhou todos os cantos: as plantas, o quarto, a sala. Mas o ambiente mais difícil de aceitar que nunca mais veria foi a cozinha, por sentir que ali chegaram ao nível de intimidade que tinham atualmente. De certa forma, a construíram juntos, e sempre que comiam após seguir alguma receita do programa da Gioda, era um momento mais que especial. Se tornara ritualístico de certa forma chegar ao fim de um dia ruim e fazer tais coisas. Agora tudo chegara ao fim.

A viagem toda foi permeada por silêncio e mãos dadas que buscavam transmitir conforto. O mais novo chegou a chorar em alguns momentos, e o amante limpou as lágrimas dele, compartilhando de uma dor no peito muito semelhante. Ainda veria a El Dorado, mas também por pouco tempo. Infelizmente era fundamental se livrar da nave que foi seu lar por tantos anos.

Já em Zirel, precisaram pegar outra nave turística clandestina até o país em que os amigos de Baekhyun moravam. Viajar dentro da atmosfera de um planeta é mais demorado que no espaço, onde sempre é possível saltar pelo hiperespaço. Na atmosfera, por outro lado, existe o trânsito de naves e veículos flutuantes — responsável por um bilhão de mortes todos os anos, de acordo com dados do Conselho Ecumênico.

Por estarem com Juri, não puderam ficar num hotel, mesmo que ela estivesse numa caixa de transporte para poder ser aceita nas naves que embarcaram. Por isso, chegaram exaustos após pegar um táxi flutuante até a residência de Jongdae e Sooyoung.

O que estavam fazendo era um tiro no escuro, e tinham noção de tal fato. Contavam com a boa fé de dois conhecidos com quem Baekhyun não se comunicava há tempos para hospedar uma pessoa procurada pelo serviço secreto de um planeta poderoso. Além disso, nem ao menos sabiam se o casal ainda morava no mesmo lugar. Tentariam de tudo para encontrá-los caso tivessem se mudado, pois era a única esperança que o caçador de recompensas conseguia enxergar. Era bom procurando pessoas, de qualquer forma.

Era uma noite fresca quando desembarcaram no começo da rua em que se encontravam o restaurante e a moradia do casal. O bairro todo era visivelmente comercial e havia muitos estabelecimentos abertos ainda, como bares, restaurantes e algumas lojas. Estava tudo consideravelmente movimentado.

Caminhavam atraindo alguns olhares por causa da felina, peculiar aos outros por ser maior que os gatos domésticos, ela já os acompanhava fora da caixa.

De longe, Baekhyun pôde perceber que o restaurante de seus amigos estava aberto e não muito cheio de clientes. A fachada era a mesma de três anos atrás. Na verdade, toda aquela área estava exatamente como se lembrava, como se tivesse parado no tempo. Pensava que era exatamente o que Chanyeol precisava em sua vida tão caótica… Algo duradouro e que lhe fosse bom.

Ficaram parados na calçada, olhando para o restaurante e hesitando em entrar nele. Chanyeol olhou para o outro e sutilmente tocou no pulso dele.

— Está com medo? — perguntou ao mais velho.

— Não é medo… É mais receio. — Respirou fundo. — Vamos? Se eles não trabalharem mais aqui, iremos dar um jeito. Sempre damos.

O mais novo apenas assentiu mostrando um sorriso mínimo. Confiava que com Baekhyun poderiam superar todos — ou quase todos — os obstáculos.

Soltou o pulso de Baekhyun e após um último olhar, entraram no estabelecimento. Juri ficou do lado de fora, esperando. Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa vazia, e ficaram olhando em volta. Era menos invasivo do que aparecer procurando pelos donos.

Uma jovem que devia ter no máximo 20 anos, apareceu lhes saudando e entregando dois cardápios. Antes que ela pudesse se retirar, Baekhyun chamou-a.

— Com licença. Pode me dizer se o Jongdae ou Sooyoung se encontram, moça?

— Meus chefes? — perguntou surpresa.

Ambos os homens se entreolharam com enorme alívio e Chanyeol quase gritou vitorioso, mas se conteve.

— Sim. Pode dizer a eles que o Baekhyun gostaria de vê-los? Por gentileza.

— É claro… Vou dizer. — Ela parecia um pouco confusa, e sumiu atrás do balcão que ficava no fundo do restaurante.

— Eles trabalham aqui ainda, Baek! Ah, que ótimo…

— Ainda não é ótimo, é só bom. Não vou esconder a verdade deles, e se não aceitarem vamos ter que arranjar outra forma de resolver as coisas. Mas essa conversa é melhor ficar pra depois, caso dê errado.

— Sim… Vamos torcer.

Enquanto ninguém aparecia, Chanyeol tentava processar o que estava escrito no cardápio, sem sucesso devido à ansiedade que o acometia. Baekhyun estava sentado de costas para a entrada, e não tirava os olhos do balcão por onde a funcionária havia desaparecido, batucando a mesa com os dedos longos.

Não demorou para que um homem de estatura média acompanhado de uma mulher baixinha e obviamente grávida, aparecessem pelo mesmo balcão, boquiabertos.

Baekhyun se levantou com um sorriso enorme, genuinamente feliz de ver seus antigos amigos. A primeira pessoa a abraçá-lo foi Jongdae, igualmente radiante e rindo agudo. O abraço foi reconfortante como era estar num lugar onde se é querido. Era novo para o caçador de recompensas se sentir assim num lugar além de sua El Dorado.

— Não acredito que você apareceu. — Jongdae segurou nos ombros do amigo, examinando o rosto dele como se tentasse descobrir se era um clone ou o real. — A gente tava falando de você semana passada, cara. Não acredito!

— É bom demais ver vocês, parecem ótimos! — Sorriu, olhando de Jongdae para Sooyoung assim que foi solto. Abriu os braços para a mulher, que prontamente o abraçou. Buscou tomar cuidado com a barriga dela, que parecia estar no fim de gravidez.

Sooyoung ainda desacreditava que aquele era mesmo o Baekhyun que conheceram três anos atrás. Ele estava exatamente como se lembrava, mas por segundos ínfimos — enquanto ele ainda abraçava seu marido —, enxergou uma melancolia que não havia nele antes .

Chanyeol também havia se levantado e não sabia onde colocar as mãos, deslocado. Estava feliz, entretanto. O casal parecia estimar muito Baekhyun. Talvez realmente existissem chances de que aceitassem ajudá-los.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o caçador de recompensas olhou para ele e os outros dois o acompanharam.

— Jongdae, Sooyoung, este é Chanyeol, meu assistente. Chanyeol, esses são os amigos de quem tanto falei. — Apresentou-os.

Chanyeol, tímido, estendeu a mão e cumprimentou o casal sorridente.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los. Baekhyun falou muito bem de vocês. — Sorriu.

— O prazer é nosso — respondeu Sooyoung, sorrindo. — É uma surpresa ver que Baekhyun agora tem um assistente, já que antigamente costumava dizer que trabalhar sozinho era a melhor forma de resolver as coisas. Curioso.

— Bem, as pessoas mudam de ideia — justificou-se. — Aprendi que o trabalho em equipe compensa.

— É bom ouvir isso. Você só pega missões quase impossíveis. Nesses tempos que ficou sem dar sinal de vida, morremos de preocupação! Aliás, por que sumiu? — Jongdae questionou.

— Faz quase um ano, não? — Riu envergonhado. — Desculpe. Algumas coisas aconteceram e… é por isso também que vim aqui. Gostaria de conversar sobre isso.

— Podemos conversar, mas comam primeiro! Parecem exaustos e famintos, e não dá pra conversar direito desse jeito — disse Sooyoung. Seu marido assentiu.

— Sentem-se, podem pedir o que quiserem, fica por conta da casa. — Jongdae piscou.

A ideia agradou ambos os viajantes. Jongdae e Sooyoung voltaram ao trabalho após pedirem para que esperassem o expediente acabar, coisa que não demoraria muito. 

Apenas concordaram e já mais calmos, conseguiram se concentrar no cardápio. Era um restaurante tradicional de lámen, como Baekhyun se lembrava. 

Chanyeol deu-se conta de que essa refeição seria possivelmente a última que teriam juntos. Era a mesma comida que haviam dividido em terra firme, na primeira missão dele, no planeta Jaind. Essa realização o deixou repentinamente melancólico, mas buscou disfarçar. Não era a hora de discutir isso.

A comida era deliciosa como três anos atrás. O lámen favorito de Baekhyun, sem dúvidas. Comeram sem pressa, pois ainda faltava quase duas horas para o restaurante fechar.

Conversaram sobre assuntos banais, evitando assuntos espinhosos e tentando não morrer de ansiedade ao imaginar a reação do casal simpático quando descobrissem o motivo que os levara até Zirel.

O estabelecimento esvaziou, e até mesmo a funcionária que lhes atendera foi embora depois de limpar as mesas. Ela os olhava com desconfiança o tempo todo.

O casal apareceu e os convidou para o andar de cima, onde moravam. Deixaram Juri, que esperava do lado de fora, entrar. Ficaram felizes em vê-la novamente. A casa era simples, e Baekhyun notou que alguns móveis haviam sido trocados e acessórios de bebê ocupavam parte da sala.

Todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa redonda na cozinha e Jongdae serviu chá. Sooyoung contava da gravidez e seus olhos brilhavam. O caçador de recompensas estava muito feliz pelos amigos, mas então pensou em como estava prestes a ser abusado e egoísta colocando aquela família de pessoas simples e gentis em risco. Mas era por Chanyeol, e isso era razão suficiente para que pedisse um favor tão absurdo.

— Então, o que te trouxe até aqui depois de tanto tempo, e acompanhado? — Jongdae perguntou finalmente, quando o assunto de gravidez e bebês acabou.

— É complicado… Por isso acho bom ir direto ao ponto e depois explicar melhor. Bem, eu e o Chanyeol nos envolvemos em um problema recentemente. Um problema que nos tornou alvos do governo de Aelad… E por achar que Zirel é um bom lugar, onde tenho amigos de confiança, achei que poderia pedir a vocês que abrigassem ao menos Chanyeol, que não é só meu assistente… Somos namorados. — Despejou as palavras e tentava desvendar o que o casal pensava. Sooyoung levantou uma sobrancelha. Jongdae permanecia impassível, olhando de Baekhyun para Chanyeol.

— Isso foi muita informação de uma vez. Pode explicar melhor? — disse Sooyoung.

— Posso… Quero que saibam tudo o que está acontecendo pra que possam julgar se vão ou não nos ajudar. — O caçador de recompensas respondeu .

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se revezaram para explicar tudo o que havia lhes acontecido até então. O casal se manteve calado, esboçando reações de horror e pena. Quando terminaram, houve silêncio.

O assistente já tinha arrancado todas as cutículas das unhas, tamanha ansiedade. Baekhyun pegou a mão dele debaixo da mesa e a acariciou, como pedindo que mantivesse a calma.

— Eu sinto muito que tenha passado por coisas tão traumáticas, Chanyeol. — Jongdae olhou para o mais novo. — Não duvido de nada do que contaram.

Sooyoung e Jongdae se entreolharam.

— Precisamos conversar a sós. Podem esperar novamente? — perguntou Sooyoung, já se levantando.

Apenas assentiram. O casal sumiu pelo corredor depois da sala, deixando os outros dois na cozinha, apreensivos.

Não falaram nada durante a espera que não foi grande. Ficaram de mãos dadas o tempo todo enquanto o mais velho acariciava a nuca do outro, que só faltava soltar as tripas para fora.

O casal ressurgiu e Jongdae deu o veredito:

— Vamos ajudar vocês.

Chanyeol ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Tinha quase certeza de que recusariam.

— Muito obrigado! Mesmo com todo o risco que vamos lhes fazer correr… Não têm noção de como isso é importante. — Baekhyun agradeceu com sinceridade.

— Vocês são muito generosos e... eu prometo que não vou dar trabalho… Ajudarei no que precisarem sem reclamar. — Chanyeol falou, sorrindo.

— Parece ser um bom garoto, e sei que se o Baekhyun está fazendo tudo isso por uma pessoa, é porque ela vale a pena. Ele não confia em qualquer um — disse Sooyoung a Chanyeol e em seguida se dirigiu a Baekhyun. — Inclusive, ficamos lisonjeados que confie em nós pra algo tão importante pra você. Vamos cuidar bem do seu namorado.

— Sei que vão… Muito obrigado mesmo. — Baekhyun só pensava em agradecer. Ainda achava surreal que tivessem aceitado.

— Mas e você, Baekhyun? Fico preocupado é com isso. Disse que vai pra longe e não vai poder se comunicar conosco. Você vai voltar, certo? — Jongdae questionou preocupado.

— Não sei se conseguirei voltar. Mas alguém precisa resolver isso, e serei eu. Não vou deixar que Chanyeol corra o risco de ser capturado novamente, jamais. — Sua determinação não deixava margens para que o convencessem do contrário. Até mesmo Chanyeol havia desistido.

— Isso me entristece, mas não posso te impedir. Só posso prometer que vou cuidar bem de Chanyeol — garantiu Jongdae. 

— Tenho um último pedido. Podem aceitar Juri? Não quero colocá-la em risco também, e sei que gostam dela.

— É claro que sim, Baek — disse Sooyoung.

— Quando você vai? — Jongdae perguntou.

— Como assim? Agora. — O caçador recebeu um olhar triste de Chanyeol.

— Não! Olhe sua cara de cansado. Pode muito bem passar à noite aqui ao menos, ou até alguns dias. — Jongdae sugeriu, e Sooyoung concordou.

— Eu preciso ir logo…

— Você vai ficar e ponto — ordenou Sooyoung. Quando ela mandava, era melhor obedecer.

— Tudo bem. Mas só essa noite. — Cedeu, e Chanyeol suspirou em alívio.

— Vamos preparar o quarto pra vocês.

O caçador de recompensas e seu assistente ficaram a sós novamente. Deixaram qualquer conversa para depois, agora que teriam pelo menos mais uma noite e uma manhã juntos.

A única coisa a qual não eram capazes, era deixar de fazer qualquer contato corporal, já antecipando a falta que uma coisa tão simples faria.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  
  


O breu não permitia que enxergassem um ao outro, mas sabiam estar muito próximos pelas respirações misturadas e pernas entrelaçadas debaixo dos cobertores grossos.

— Vou sentir falta disso. — Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio.

— Também vou, Yeol. Muita.

— Promete de verdade que vai fazer de tudo pra voltar?

— Prometo. Sabe que não quebro promessas, só se algo muito maior me impedir. Espero que não seja o caso…

Ficaram quietos, mas Chanyeol se pronunciou novamente.

— Lembra da primeira coisa que comemos juntos?

— Comida enlatada…?

— Não. Comida de verdade.

— Era... Lámen. — Baekhyun concluiu.

— Isso… Foi a primeira e provavelmente será a última refeição que faremos, ou penúltima. Não sei mais se gosto de lámen.

— Por que desgostar?

— Porque vou sentir saudades suas só de sentir o cheiro. E bom… aqui é um restaurante de lámen.

— Também vou sentir saudades o tempo todo, Chanyeol. Aconteceria o mesmo com você, mesmo sem o lámen.

— Você tem um ponto. Mas… Sempre achei recordações materiais mais dolorosas. Elas não ficam só na nossa realidade. Invadem à mente, o inconsciente, e não dá pra se livrar delas.

— Se livraria delas se pudesse?

— Não. Seria como me livrar de você, então não. É uma dor inevitável, a da distância e saudade.

— Exatamente. Não temos escolha.

O silêncio se formou novamente. Baekhyun foi quem o quebrou dessa vez.

— Já sabe o que vai fazer na sua nova vida normal?

— Não penso muito nisso, mas acho que vou querer melhorar na cozinha. Aqui é um restaurante, então… — Deixou a frase sugestiva incompleta.

— Sem querer te arrumei um lugar apropriado. — O mais novo ouviu o sorriso na voz de Baekhyun.

— Sim. Gostei do Jongdae e da Sooyoung. São muito gentis e acho que entendo o porquê gosta tanto deles.

— Vai poder concluir isso por conta própria.

— Com certeza. Espero que me deixem cuidar do bebê também… Sempre gostei de bebês, são muito fofos.

— Não sei, talvez sejam. Nunca cuidei de um.

— Já ajudei a cuidar da minha priminha em Inar. Era divertido. Ela deve estar grande… Meus irmãos também.

— Talvez um dia eu te leve pra visitá-los, se as coisas melhorarem. Se eu voltar...

— Você _vai_ voltar. Sei disso. Vou te apresentar pra família toda e eles vão te adorar…

— Claro, claro. Só não me deixe ansioso antes da hora de conhecer a família do meu… do amor da minha vida.

Chanyeol tentou segurar o riso, feliz. Colocou a palma sobre a bochecha exposta do mais velho e a sentiu quente.

— Ficou vermelho, Baek? Você é mesmo uma graça quando quer. — Beijou o rosto dele sem enxergar, alcançando provavelmente o olho. — Eu te amo. Amo muito, sabia? Muito. Muito. Muito.

— Não fiquei, impressão sua. Quem fica vermelho com isso? — Baekhyun replicou, claramente constrangido.

— Você não me engana. Bobo. — Riu novamente. Baekhyun era mesmo adorável, queria poder ver o rosto dele.

Em meio à conversas e juras de amor, demoraram a ser arrebatados pelo sono. Não queriam que a noite chegasse ao fim e levasse embora aquele momento tão singelo.

Mas ela levou.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram silenciosos e melancólicos. O desjejum ocorreu da mesma forma, e rapidamente chegou a hora da despedida tão indesejada. Por todo o tempo, Baekhyun e Chanyeol nunca deixaram de fazer contato físico.

No salão do restaurante ainda fechado, os cinco — contando com a companheira felina — estavam prontos, ou quase isso, para a despedida.

Primeiro, foi a vez de Jongdae e Sooyoung. Lamentaram que o amigo já tivesse de partir, e ainda mais para um destino tão incerto. Jongdae prometeu mais uma vez que cuidaria de Chanyeol, para que o amigo não se preocupasse. Baekhyun agradeceu sinceramente, e após mais um abraço demorado em cada um, o casal se afastou para que o caçador de recompensas e seu amante pudessem dizer adeus.

Antes da despedida com Chanyeol, o mais velho se abaixou para acariciar Juri.

— Já sabe que vai ter que ficar aqui, sim? Fique bem, minha companheira. E cuide do Chanyeol, por favor. Sempre estarei pensando em vocês.

A felina esfregou-se em seu braço e pernas dobradas, dizendo adeus.

Foi a vez de Chanyeol se aproximar do mais velho já levantado, e não precisou dizer qualquer coisa para que ele entendesse que queria um abraço. Abraçaram-se por longos minutos, sem dizer nada. O mais novo já chorava baixo.

— Chanyeol, escuta. — Baekhyun afastou os corpos devagar. Olhando para a face acima, secou as lágrimas. — Vou fazer de tudo pra voltar, mesmo que demore. Mas… eu não quero te prender. Se você acabar gostando de outra pessoa, deve seguir em frente, eu não vou ficar bravo, não vou…

— Não diz isso! — O mais novo interrompeu, exaltado. — Não fala besteira, por favor. Eu não seria capaz de estar com outra pessoa sem pensar em você. Nem consigo imaginar. Então… nem continue com um absurdo desses.

— Tá… Tá bom. — Baekhyun suspirou. — Eu ficaria bem triste, de qualquer modo. — Riu sem humor.

— Viu? Bobo… — Segurou no rosto do mais velho e beijou o topo da cabeça forrada de fios macios.

— Parei. — Baekhyun disse, e voltaram a se encarar. Chanyeol ainda não havia parado de soltar lágrimas, e os olhos de Baekhyun marejavam. — Isso é muito difícil… Dizer adeus.

— Odeio me despedir de você. Essa vai ser a última vez que vamos nos despedir um do outro. Chega desse sentimento… Quando voltar, nunca mais vou te deixar partir.

— Vai ser a última — confirmou. — Quando eu voltar, vamos fazer tudo aquilo que combinamos. Tudo bem? Vou te achar. De uma forma ou de outra.

Chanyeol apenas assentiu, triste. Beijaram-se e era salgado. Beijaram, beijaram e beijaram. Beijaram um último beijo de adeus e tiveram de se afastar. Baekhyun precisava ir.

Chamou o casal de amigos que havia lhes dado privacidade para dar um último adeus. Todos o acompanharam até a calçada.

Após um último aceno, virou as costas e foi acompanhado pelos olhares até que virasse a rua, onde pegaria um táxi para refazer o exaustivo caminho de anteriormente.

Foi a última vez que viram as costas de Baekhyun se afastando rumo ao desconhecido, terrivelmente sozinho.

  
  
  


. . .

  
Desde a partida de Baekhyun, há sete meses, a rotina de Chanyeol havia mudado drasticamente. Como o mais velho previra, estava vivendo o mais próximo de uma vida normal do que jamais chegara perto, desde que fora vendido como ferramenta de um projeto conspiratório para o governo de Aelad.

Arranjou uma identidade falsa, como Baekhyun recomendara que fizesse. Conseguiu através de contatos do casal que lhe hospedava, e notou que em Zirel, todas as pessoas pareciam conhecer alguém que fizesse coisas ilegais.

Vivia agora como Yeowoon para a sociedade e até mesmo para Jongdae e Sooyoung. Foi difícil se acostumar com pessoas lhe chamando pelo novo nome, mas para quem já fora chamado de “elemento 61”, qualquer coisa era mais agradável. Ao menos soava mais humano.

Apesar de agitados, os dias eram todos muito parecidos. Não havia a adrenalina e o medo da morte constante que vivera no laboratório ou nas missões perigosas com Baekhyun. A parte que mais gostava, era que não precisava usar seus poderes.

 _Baekhyun_. Tentava não pensar nesse nome o dia todo para não morrer de preocupação e ocupar toda a mente com suposições de onde ele estaria, o que estaria fazendo, se estaria bem, se estaria vivo. Como já era esperado, não recebeu mensagens nem em código ou outra forma mirabolante. Isso lhe matava por dentro aos poucos, mas sabia que precisava ser forte e esperar. Esperar, esperar, esperar.

Passava o dia ocupado o suficiente para que só pensasse de fato no mais velho quando se deitava na cama e podia vagar por todas as lembranças que fizeram juntos. As discussões, conversas, brigas, carinho, toques. Chorar fazia parte de sua natureza, então não era surpresa que chorasse constantemente quando lembrava de tudo isso, temendo nunca mais poder viver algo parecido com a pessoa que gostaria e estava longe.

Os pesadelos que o assombravam nas madrugadas agora solitárias, estavam mais variados. Os antigos persistiam, mas novas situações ruins foram acrescentadas. Sonhava na maior parte do tempo consigo sendo capturado novamente ou com Baekhyun morrendo de diversas formas. Gostaria de ser o tipo de pessoa que não se lembra de pesadelos, mas para sua má sorte e mal-estar, era o contrário. 

Não achava que um dia se livraria dos sonhos ruins, mas ao menos eram silenciosos o suficiente para que o casal com que vivia não comentasse.

Juri parecia lidar melhor que si mesmo com a ausência do companheiro, mesmo tendo passado mais tempo que Chanyeol ao lado do caçador de recompensas. Nos primeiros dias, ficara cabisbaixa e comia pouco. Depois, animou-se em acompanhar o mais novo na correria do dia a dia. Apegaram-se mais do que já eram na El Dorado, e agora ela estava bem, mas também sem esquecer Baekhyun.

Apesar da saudade que sentia, aprendeu a gostar dos dias atarefados e da vida normal. Tinha seu lado bonito e interessante. Nesses meses, teve a oportunidade de aprender diversas coisas. 

Cozinhar agora era mais que um hobbie. Passou a trabalhar no restaurante como auxiliar de cozinha desde a primeira semana. Jongdae lhe ensinava com paciência e Chanyeol costumava pegar rápido o jeito das coisas. Estar numa cozinha profissional era diferente de estar na cozinha simples da El Dorado. Havia cobrança dos clientes, dos patrões e de si mesmo. Mas Chanyeol achava que estava se saindo bem, apesar dos pequenos tombos aqui e ali.

Considerava-se um cozinheiro muito mais habilidoso agora. Queria poder cozinhar para Baekhyun.

Outra coisa que fora capaz de fazer, era cuidar da filha de Jongdae e Sooyoung, como queria. Apesar de parecer muito estabanado à primeira vista — o que não era muito bem uma mentira —, levava jeito para cuidar de bebês. Era de enorme ajuda para Sooyoung, que sempre foi uma mulher ocupada e que só parou de trabalhar três dias antes do parto.

O restaurante era pequeno e simples, e a maior parte do dia Jongdae ficava enfiado na cozinha fazendo os pedidos como um louco, enquanto Sooyoung cuidava do administrativo e do salão, junto de Mina, a única funcionária. Chanyeol era a ajuda que precisavam e que chegou na hora certa, pois aliviava consideravelmente as funções de todos. O casal tinha receio de estar o explorando, mas ele sempre negava e realizava as tarefas com um sorriso no rosto.

Além de trabalhar no restaurante e ser babá, Chanyeol arrumou outra coisa para fazer, que era uma forma de se divertir e ganhar uns trocados. Tocava baliset num bar próximo nas noites de fim de semana, e fazia muito sucesso. Seu talento e habilidade eram inegáveis, e acabava atraindo amantes da música e curiosos, pois seu instrumento era quase totalmente desconhecido no sistema de planetas que Zirel fazia parte, e quando descobriam que o instrumento era famoso entre os membros do Conselho Ecumênico, davam ainda mais valor. Tudo que vinha de lá era considerado sofisticado e consequentemente desejado.

Outra coisa que tocar em bares lhe possibilitava, era guardar mais dinheiro, junto de seu salário do restaurante. Ainda tinha suas economias de quando era assistente de Baekhyun. Este lhe ensinara a importância de ter dinheiro nesse mundo. Quando as coisas apertavam e a ajuda era necessária, sempre havia quem se arriscasse por uma quantia razoável. Com isso em mente, buscava aumentar suas reservas caso precisasse um dia. Caso um dia seu amante retornasse e voltassem a navegar pelo espaço.

Às vezes, temia estar se expondo demais a possíveis olhos de espiões. Além disso, as notícias poderiam correr muito rápido. Cada dia o bar enchia mais. Ficava feliz que gostassem de sua arte, mas o receio não deixava que apreciasse totalmente a satisfação pessoal.

Jongdae e Sooyoung apoiavam que continuasse tocando e se divertindo, mas eles não tinham real noção do que o governo de Aelad podia fazer caso o encontrasse. Ainda não havia se decidido, mas provavelmente pararia com as apresentações em breve. Era uma droga viver se escondendo, e lhe entristecia o fato de que isso jamais teria fim enquanto pudesse respirar.

Algo que o havia surpreendido foi descobrir que era considerado bonito e bom partido pelos jovens do bairro. Já acontecera de receber bilhetes nas noites em que tocava, e até mesmo pessoas pedindo pessoalmente para lhe conhecer melhor. Mesmo no restaurante, onde trabalhava todo esbaforido e sem elegância alguma, já recebera investidas.

Recusava todas educadamente, porém. Não achava certo estar com outra pessoa só para suprir a carência de contato corporal tendo somente Baekhyun na mente. Nunca ligara muito para esse tipo de coisa, na verdade. Só _ele_ despertava em si essas vontades.

Ajudar na cozinha, no salão, cuidar do bebê, tocar baliset, pensar em Baekhyun e sentir sua falta.

Assim foram os dias de Chanyeol pelos próximos dois anos e meio.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
Três anos e um mês. Era o tempo que fazia desde que Chanyeol fora deixado em Zirel por _ele_.

As esperanças de que ele voltaria eram cada vez mais difíceis de manter no coração. Acreditava no que ele prometera, mas há no vasto universo coisas mais fortes e complexas, capazes de tornar promessas em apenas palavras.

Em sua alma, no entanto, sabia que jamais seria capaz de perder todas as esperanças, mesmo que estivessem adormecidas.

Mentiria se dissesse que não pensara em loucuras para ir atrás de seu amado. Roubar uma nave, comprar armas nucleônicas ilegais, interrogar cada pessoa da galáxia, matar qualquer um que o impedisse de encontrá-lo. Seria capaz de procurar no universo todo por Baekhyun.

Mas a realidade sempre batia na porta. Era impossível achar ele em meio a bilhões de planetas. Portando apenas esperava. Esperava. Esperava. Por 37 meses, esperou, não tão pacientemente. Por muitas vezes, quis esquecer que esperava.

Era impossível, no entanto. Então esperou mais um pouco.

Perguntava-se quando essa angústia e incerteza teriam fim. Se teriam fim.

Seus dias eram quase os mesmos desde a chegada em Zirel, tirando que precisara parar com as apresentações de baliset, com medo de ser identificado, e agora não precisava cuidar com tanta frequência da filha de Jongdae e Sooyoung, Jiwoo. Ela havia acabado de entrar para a escolinha. Um pouco cedo na concepção de Chanyeol, mas todos eram muito ocupados naquela casa.

Havia parado com as apresentações há dois anos já. Mas certo dia, o dono do bar onde antes tocava, veio convencê-lo a tocar no aniversário de maioridade de sua filha, que era fã do baliset de Chanyeol. Não teve escolha senão aceitar, porém advertindo o homem de meia-idade que seria apenas desta vez.

Adorava tocar naquele bar. Sempre colocava suas melhores roupas e se perfumava. Gostava de estar bonito quando acompanhado do baliset, que já era tão elegante e chamativo. Não fez diferente neste dia.

Tocou as músicas favoritas da garota, que estava muito emocionada com sua contribuição na comemoração. Gostava de ver a gratidão genuína no rosto das pessoas. O que mais gostava na vida normal que estava levando, era ser tratado decentemente pelas pessoas, coisa que só voltou a saber verdadeiramente como era quando encontrou Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun…_ Queria que ele estivesse ali, assistindo-lhe. Por isso achou que sua mente havia lhe pregado uma peça quando avistou alguém com traços muito parecidos com os dele. Não deu atenção e continuou tocando. Mas sempre que colocava os olhos sobre aquela parte, parecia ele.

Isso fez com que errasse algumas notas, mas logo se recuperou. Tinha um show para finalizar. Acabou esquecendo momentaneamente o assunto.

Ao terminar, após receber os aplausos e fazer o agradecimento, foi para o balcão de madeira pedir alguma bebida não muito forte, como costumava fazer quando ainda tocava lá. Sentiu uma presença próxima, e uma voz que lhe fez congelar por alguns segundos.

— Olá… Vem sempre aqui? — O homem riu das próprias palavras clichês.

Chanyeol virou bruscamente para a fonte da voz, e aí sim quase teve um infarto. O ambiente era pouco iluminado com luzes amareladas, mas aquela voz e aqueles traços eram inconfundíveis.

— Baek… Baekhyun? — Ofegou, sentindo a mente flutuar sem nem ao menos ter ingerido uma gota de álcool. — Era… era mesmo você...

— Shhh. — O mais velho colocou o dedo sobre os lábios. — Não diga esse nome. Agora sou o Hanbyul.

Chanyeol não esperou que ele falasse mais, nem conseguiu responder. Deu-lhe um abraço de urso e enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio, como costumava fazer. O cheiro, incrivelmente, era o mesmo. Sentiu duas mãos subindo por suas costas, passando-lhe o cuidado e carinho que tanto esperara sentir novamente, por 37 meses.

Sabia estar fazendo uma cena e atraindo olhares, portanto conseguiu olhar para o outro e sugerir que fossem para uma mesa mais reservada. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, de mãos dadas. Ainda era surreal que Baekhyun estivesse de volta. Será que estava de volta ou de passagem? Ele ainda amava o mais novo? Pelo que tinha passado? Tantas questões, e nem sabia por onde começar.

Baekhyun começou pelo mais simples e bobo, mas que mesmo assim fez o mais novo derreter.

— Você está muito bonito com o cabelo comprido assim. Sempre achei que ficaria bem, — Elogiou com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios, acariciando a mão de Chanyeol com a sua mão enluvada.

— Obrigado… — Passou a mão livre pelos fios que agora alcançavam o meio das costas e agradeceu feliz, com um sorriso tímido. — Você… Parece um pouco mais maduro… Bom, foram três anos... Continua lindo. — Elogiou de volta. Baekhyun realmente parecia mais velho.

— Passei por algumas coisas. Mas primeiro quero saber como você passou todo esse tempo. Não sabe o alívio que senti quando soube que estava mesmo bem, que ninguém fez nenhum mal a você. — O mais novo conseguiu ver a sinceridade transbordando dos olhos alheios.

— Como pode ver, estou bem mesmo. Graças a você… — Chanyeol não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele rosto perfeito do homem que amava e sentiu tanto a falta. — Aliás, como soube que eu estaria aqui? Parei de tocar regularmente…

— Fui ao restaurante e você não estava lá, então Jongdae ligou para o dono desse bar pra me deixar entrar, já que hoje a festa é reservada. Eles disseram que você costumava tocar aqui com cachê — explicou. Ele parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo para conversar, e isso aliviou o mais novo. Ao menos ele não teria que ir embora logo.

— Você encontrou eles antes de mim… Devem ter ficado muito felizes. Eles não tocavam muito no assunto _você_ , acho que pra não me magoar ou algo do tipo. Mas sempre estiveram muito preocupados, talvez tanto quanto eu…

— Ah, eles ficaram, e Juri também. Nunca vi ela tão agitada. Ah, a filha deles é uma gracinha, tão esperta! Aposto que foi babá dela, como queria.

— Fui. Ela me adora, somos muito apegados. — Sorriu. Era apaixonado pela menininha. — Virei um ótimo cozinheiro, sabia? Também converso com muito mais facilidade com as pessoas. Lidar com o público é complicado!

— Mesmo? Vou querer experimentar qualquer coisa que fizer. — O sorriso não deixava os lábios de Baekhyun, e com Chanyeol acontecia a mesma coisa. — Ah, Yeol… Estou realmente feliz de finalmente poder olhar pra você. Feliz que tudo deu certo.

— Como… como foram as coisas? Me conta… Quero saber tudo — pediu, soando um pouco suplicante. — Não sabe como foi angustiante te esperar sem certeza de nada. Só imaginar já era ruim, mas viver foi muito pior.

— Por onde começar? … — perguntou retoricamente. — Muita coisa aconteceu, mas resumindo por agora: quando saí daqui refiz aquele caminho, peguei a El Dorado e naveguei até o lado oposto da periferia da galáxia, inclusive passando perto do sistema que fica Aelad. Nenhuma nave me rastreou, o que significa que nossa fuga de Lalen foi bem-sucedida, e explica também não terem te achado por aqui. Vendi a El Dorado para um alienígena, voei clandestinamente por alguns outros planetas, e comprei outra nave. Tudo isso levou cinco meses, e eu já achava que estava tudo certo pra poder voltar pra você. Só que algo aconteceu.

— Algo? — Chanyeol perguntou com medo da continuação.

— Fui identificado por espiões quando visitei Noskael. Errei feio em achar que estava tudo bem pousar num planeta membro do Conselho só porque lá tem de tudo. Me encurralaram e… isso aconteceu. — Tirou as mãos das de Chanyeol e despiu as luvas pretas de couro sintético. O mais novo conteve um grito de surpresa.

— Ah não! — Chanyeol segurou a prótese prateada no lugar onde antes havia a mão esquerda de Baekhyun. Puxou a manga e viu que ia até o cotovelo. Quase chorou quando teve a mão segurada pelo membro artificial do mais velho, falso e frio. — Como…? Baek… Eu sinto muito, isso é tudo minha culpa. — Os olhos marejados ameaçavam derrubar as lágrimas.

— Não, eu escolhi isso, e aconteceu por causa da _minha_ decisão estúpida de ir até Noskael. Te garanto que não é tão ruim quanto parece, funciona bem. Por isso não chore. — Tentou tranquilizá-lo, ainda acariciando a mão do mais novo com sua prótese.

Chanyeol assentiu, apesar de não ter aceitado realmente a situação.

— Ah, sim. Fiquei bem triste pela pulseira de jasmim que você comprou pra nós ter sido destruída junto. Considerava meu amuleto da sorte e por uns tempos fiquei bem pessimista sobre tudo, mas me recuperei, porque não era a falta de uma pulseira que me faria desistir de você e quebrar minha promessa.

— Você se tornando supersticioso, quem diria. — Riu fungando, ainda tentando evitar as lágrimas. Não sabia que Baekhyun valorizava tanto assim aquela lembrancinha. — Ainda tenho a minha… — Puxou a manga comprida e mostrou a pulseira muito gasta. Baekhyun passou os dedos sobre ela por alguns segundos, admirando-a. — O que mais aconteceu, Baek?

— Fui atacado por três cara, por sorte eram poucos. Consegui acabar com dois sem muita dificuldade, mais o terceiro acertou minha mão com o desintegrador. Foi feio, e acho que nunca senti tanta dor na vida. Ao menos foi a mão esquerda, então consegui acabar com ele e fugir na nave que havia acabado de comprar. O sangue não parava, mas consegui estancar, mas tive que cauterizar o braço, já que não podia parar próximo dali. Viajei até a periferia de novo, lá tive que amputar um pedaço do braço que tinha ficado muito irregular e consegui uma prótese que cabia no bolso nos dois sentidos. Pretendo trocar quando arrumar uma grana melhor, uma mais realista.

— E-eu tenho muitas economias, mal gasto dinheiro. Vou te comprar uma linda, com pele sintética. Vai parecer sua própria mão… — prometeu, um pouco apavorado ainda. — Mas eu… fico feliz que tenha conseguido se livrar deles.

— Está tudo bem, Yeol. Temos muito tempo pela frente pra pensar nisso. — Baekhyun sorriu e continuou. — Depois disso troquei novamente de nave, por precaução. Decidi me certificar de que não estava mais sendo seguido. Tive muito medo, de verdade, de acabar levando um espião até você. Eles nunca mais me acharam, mas mesmo assim me forcei a ficar afastado por um tempo. Fiz finalmente uma identidade falsa pra poder me cadastrar de novo como caçador de recompensas, já que é a única coisa que sei fazer.

— Burlou o sistema de caçadores de recompensas? — Chanyeol sussurrou, pasmo, com medo que alguém ouvisse, apesar de estarem afastados. — Como?!

— Paguei uma hacker. A mais talentosa que já vi. Aparentemente muitos vão atrás dela pra isso, mas ela cobra bastante caro. Por sorte eu tinha a quantia que ela pediu, então retornei pro sistema como Hanbyul e voltei a caçar, mas só aceitando missões em planetas bem longe de qualquer membro do Conselho. — Colocou as luvas de novo e voltou a segurar nas mãos de Chanyeol. — Me perdoe pela demora, eu só queria ter certeza de tudo. Nunca quis te deixar esperando todo esse tempo, mas saiba que pra mim foi igualmente atormentador, sem saber se alguém te achou e levou de volta.

— Não duvido que foi. Você passou por muita coisa… Te ver vivo é incrível, quase perdi as esperanças. — Chanyeol sorriu aberto, e Baekhyun foi contagiado. Estavam como dois bobos apaixonados, porque é o que eram. — Que tal darmos uma volta? Quero te olhar direito, te abraçar…

O mais velho concordou, e pagaram a bebida que Chanyeol pediu e largou no balcão. Saíram de braços dados, felizes.

A noite estava fresca, ótima para apreciar as três luas de Zirel. Sem trocar muitas palavras, pararam numa ponte pouco movimentada sobre um rio, onde por cima era proibida a passagem de veículos voadores. Sob a luz de um poste, olharam-se de frente, como se estivessem certificando-se de que eram reais e não holográficos ou robôs.

Pela primeira vez em 37 meses, sob o céu brilhante e na calmaria do ambiente, trocaram um beijo apaixonado cheio de saudade. Os braços um do outro eram o que os fazia se sentir em casa, seguros e amados.

Separaram as faces brevemente, sem realmente querer, para Baekhyun dizer quando ainda tinham os lábios quase colados:

— Acho que nos conhecemos na hora perfeita, Yeol.

— Concordo… Toda vez que estamos juntos sinto como se estivesse levitando. É leve, fácil, brilhante, divertido… E é a melhor coisa que já senti na vida, Baek.

O mais velho soltou um riso leve, sendo logo acompanhado.

— Que tal voar pra longe comigo esta noite? — Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos de Baekhyun. — Posso te levar pra qualquer lugar que quiser, até outra galáxia. Podemos renegar a Via Láctea, não importa. Só precisamos estar juntos... e vai ser pra sempre.

— É uma ótima ideia, meu docinho. — Sorriram, as bocas voltando a encostarem-se.

E juntos levitaram até o último momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUITÍSSIMO obrigada a quem deu uma chance pra essa fanfic. Apesar dos vários surtos e momentos de insegurança, fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, e espero que tenham ficado também!  
> Acho importante dizer que pra ambientação do universo me baseei no anime Cowboy Bebop, na saga da Fundação do Isaac Asimov, nas obras do ciclo de Hainish da Ursula K. Le Guin e na saga Duna do Frank Herbert. Misturei alguns elementos que mais me chamavam atenção e outros inventei.


End file.
